Blog użytkownika:Markacin/Płonące Znicze/ Iskra Nadziei/ Ogień Miłości
Uwaga na wstępie! W poniższym opku można znaleźć następujące elementy: wspomniane, ale nie realizowane Hiccstrid; Hiccthera pełną gębą; śmierć, krew, cierpienie; easter eggi dla ludzi, którym chce się ich szukać; zbliżenia intymne między główną parą w przystępnej formie ;D Witajcie na Berk. Taka tam sobie wysepka kilka minut na południe od zera bezwzględnego i rzut kamieniem od zamarzniesz na śmierć. A po środku właśnie nasz dom. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Znaczy oprócz domów. Nasi przodkowie przypłynęli na tą wyspę ponad 300 lat temu, a i tak większość budynków na wyspie jest nowa. Za pewne pytacie się jak to możliwe. - Smoki atakują! A oto i sprawcy. Na innych wyspach mają krety, względnie szczury. Ale nie my - Wandale. My musimy zmagać się, ze smokami. ''Prolog - Dzień Smoczego Jeźdźca Czkawka wstał zbudzony krzykiem innych Wandali. Otworzył drzwi i znów zobaczył smoki palące wioskę. Nie zastanawiając się długo pobiegł do kuźni, po drodze unikając toporów i słupów ognia. - O Czkawka jesteś! - zakrzyknął zza pieca wiking. - Już myślałem, że ukrywasz się w domu. - Co? Ja? W życiu... - Ta napewno. Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz kiedykolwiek walczyć ze smokami, to musisz skończyć, z tym. - Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie. - Nie umiesz kuć młotem, rąbać toporem, ani nawet rzucać. Jak chcesz, żeby jakaś cię w końcu zechciała, to musisz najpierw skończyć czeladnictwo u mnie. - Możemy się zabrać do pracy? - Ja tu pracuję już godzinę. - powiedział kowal otwierając okienko do zamówień, przez które natychmiast wlali się wikingowie z zepsutą bronią. - Dobra, Czkawka pilnuj kuźni, ja pójdę pomóc chłopakom. Kowal wybiegł z kuźni zmieniając nasadkę swojego kikuta z młota na topór. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć świst, a sekundę później wybuchła jedna z przybrzeżnych katapult. To zwiastowało pojawienie się Nocnej Furii. Najszybszy i najbardziej tajemniczy smok. Nigdy się nie pokazuje i nigdy nie pudłuje. Czkawka opuścił kuźnię i ciągnąc podejrzany wózek pobiegł w stronę klifu. Rozłożył machinę i zaczął celować. Po chwili Nocna Furia zaczęła pikować i w momencie, gdy zniszczyła kolejną katapultę - Czkawka strzelił. Usłyszał straszliwy ryk, ale nic więcej. - ''Trafiłem go. ''Trafiłem Nocną Furię! Następnego dnia Stoick zorganizował zebranie. - Już prawie zima, a nam brakuje zapasów. Musimy znaleźć leże i je zniszczyć zanim wszystko zamarznie. Kto płynie ze mną? - mimo wielce motywującej przemowy Stoicka chętnych nie było. - Kto zostanie ten niańczy Czkawkę. - w górę poszybowały ręce wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali. - No to ja pójdę spakować kikuty. - odparł Pyskacz dopijając kufel piwa. - Ty zostajesz. Będziesz szkolił nowych rekrutów. - Ta świetny pomysł. Ja będę szkolił rekrutów, a Czkawka zajmie się kuźnią. Będzie ostrzył miecze i topory. - I co ja mam z nim zrobić? - No poślij go na szkolenie. - Sam by się zabił zanim byś wypuścił pierwszego smoka. - Tego nie możesz wiedzieć. - A właśnie, że mogę. Jestem jego ojcem i dobrze wiem co jest dla niego najlepsze. Po prostu już jako niemowle był inny... - Gdyby była przy nim Valka, to może wszystko by się inaczej potoczyło. - Nie możemy roztrząsać co by było gdyby. - To co? Szykować pięć czy sześć miejsc? Tymczasem Czkawka udał się do lasu z misją odnalezienia zestrzelonego smoka. Jednak po trzech godzinach spędzonych na poszukiwaniach, nadal nie miał nawet pomysłu gdzie szukać. - No po prostu pięknie. Inni gubią topory, względnie hełmy, ale nie ja. Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka! - sfrustrowany Czkwaka uderzył w małą gałąź, która odgięła się i wracając do poprzedniej pozycji - trzasnęła bruneta w twarz. W tym momencie zauważył przewalone drzewo. Idąc w dół małego pagórka usłyszał czyjś oddech. Wychylił się zza skał i zauważył nieprzytomną Nocną Furię. Podszedł bliżej wyciągając nóż. Stojąc praktycznie obok zaczął oglądać zdobycz. Krótkie nogi, spętane razem ze skrzydłami. Popatrzył w stronę głowy i przerażony zauważył, że smok mu się przygląda. Nie zaciekawiony, ale przestraszony. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie widział u żadnego smoka. - Słuchaj smoku, powiem ci jak będzie. Zabiję cię, wytnę twoje serce i zaniosę ojcu. - w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko stłumiony ryk. - Jestem wikingiem! - Czkawka podniósł nóż nad głowę, a smok zamknął oczy. Po chwili brunet opuścił nóż i odwrócił się od smoka. - Nawet smoka zabić nie umiem. Pyskacz miał rację. Kiedy Czkawka chciał już odejść, zrozumiał, że nie może zostawić tutaj spętanej Nocnej Furii. Podszedł znów do smoka i zaczął rozcinać więzy. Smok czując rozluźniające się okowy, zdołał się wyswobodzić i przygnieźć Czkawkę do pobliskiej skały, rycząc mu przy tym w twarz. Po chwili odskoczył i pomknął w głąb lasu. Przerażony Czkawka zdołał się podnieść i przejść kilka metrów, po czym zemdlał. Wrócił do domu wieczorem. Zastał swojego ojca grzebiącego przy ognisku. Chcąc uniknąć nieprzyjemnej rozmowy próbował po cichu wejść po schodach, ale ojciec zdążył go zauważyć. - Synu. - O tato, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. - Pora, żebyś nauczył się zabijać smoki. - Czy ja naprawdę muszę zabijać smoki. - Co? - Ty pierwszy. - Cóż, chciałeś to masz. Smocze szkolenie zaczynasz jutro rano. - O rany, a mogłem mówić pierwszy. Tato, zauważyłem, że w wiosce jest nadmiar wikingów zabijających smoki, a mamy deficyt wikingów na przykład piekarzy. - Synu, biorąc do ręki ten topór stajesz się jednym z nas. - powiedział Stoick wręczając synowi rzeczony oręż. - Tato, ja nie chcę zabijać smoków. - Chcesz, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. - Dobra, drugie podejście. Tato ja nie potrafię zabić smoka. - Ale się nauczysz. Wypływam z samego rana na poszukiwanie smoczego leża. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - Tak. - Czy ta rozmowa przestała przypominać dialog? - Tak. - Taaa... Następnego ranka rozpoczęło się smocze szkolenie. Szóstka młodych wikingów weszła na arenę, a za nimi wszedł Pyskacz. Wszyscy wyrażali ogólne podekscytowanie. Oprócz jednego oczywiście. Czkawka w ogóle nie czuł klimatu tego wydarzenia. Uczniowie ustawili się w szeregu, a Pyskacz rozpoczął swoją długą i wyczerpującą przemowę. - Dzisiaj zaczynacie smocze szkolenie. Ten któremu pójdzie najlepiej dostąpi zaszczytu zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka. - Czkawka już zabił Nocną Furię, to on odpada czy jak. - dopiekł brunetowi Sączysmark. - Już spokój! W tych klatkach znajdują się nieliczne smoki, z którymi nauczycie się walczyć. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Koszmar Ponocnik. Straszliwiec Straszliwy. I na koniec mały Gronkiel. - powiedział Pyskacz kładąc rękę na dźwigni otwierającej jedną z klatek. - Ej może najpierw trochę teorii. - wyskoczył Sączysmark. - Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza. Mały Gronkiel wyleciał na arenę. - Ogólne zasady szkolenia. Jak dasz się zabić, to nie żyjesz. Lekcja numer jeden! Czego wam teraz najbardziej potrzeba?! - Lekarza? - Bonusu do szybkości? - Tarczy. - Tarczy! To najważniejszy element waszego wyposażenia. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem, a tarczą - bierzcie tarczę. Bliźniaki kłociły się o tarczę. Gronkiel to wykorzystał i wyeliminował ich jednym strzałem. - Każdy smok ma określoną liczbę splunięć. Ile splunięć ma Gronkiel? - 5? - Nie, 6. - Po jednym na każdego z was. Kolejną ofiarą Gronkla był Śledzik. - Ej mała, mam swoją małą siłownię w domu, może po zajęciach przejdziemy się ją wypróbować? Nieudolne podrywy Sączysmarka przerwało splunięcie Gronkla. Następne zniszczyło tarczę Czkawki, a piąte zapędziło go pod ścianę. Gronkiel szykował się do wystrzelenia ostatniego pocisku i zabicia Czkawki, gdy nagle pojawił się Pyskacz, który odciągnął pysk Gronka w ostatniej chwili i zapędził go do klatki. Następnie zwrócił się do swoich uczniów. - Pamiętajcie, smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji, żeby was zabić. Żadnej. - ostatnie słowo było kierowane do Czkawki, o czym wiedział tylko on. - ''W takim razie, dlaczego ja wciąż żyję? - zapytał się sam siebie Czkawka stojąc w miejscu, gdzie poprzedniego dnia uwolnił Nocną Furię. Zadręczając się pytaniami postanowił odnaleźć smoka. Usłyszał z oddali ryk i skierował się w tamtą stronę. Odnalazł wejście do małej dolinki. Dostrzegł Nocną Furię, która próbowała wylecieć z pułapki. - Dlaczego po prostu nie odlecisz? Czkawka wyjął notes i zaczął szkicować smoka. Przez swoją nieuwagę upuścił ołówek, który upadając zwrócił uwagę Nocnej Furii. Przez chwilę patrzyła w oczy bruneta, ale w końcu odwróciła się i zniknęła. Gdy Czkawka wrócił do twierdzy był już wieczór. Na dodatek padał deszcz. Przemoczony Czkawka wszedł do twierdzy i zdążył na rozmowę Pyskacza i uczniów. - Jaki błąd popełniła Astrid? - Za szybko zrobiłam salto i unik. Wypadłam z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem. - E tam, byłaś świetna. Jak zawsze. Czkawka podszedł do stołu, żeby wziąć swój talerz, a Sączysmark, który podrywał Astrid przesuwał się tak, żeby brunet nie miał gdzie usiąść. - A jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka? - W ogóle przyszedł? - Nie dał się pożreć? - Chce wszystko robić po swojemu. - Dokładnie. To jest smocza księga. - powiedział Pyskacz kładąc ogromne tomisko na stole. - Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich znanych smokach. Macie się tego nauczyć. - Po co czytać jakieś głupoty. Ja idę na siłke. - Te siostra, chodź coś rozwalimy. Korzystając z okazji Czkawka podszedł do Astrid i zaproponował wspólną naukę. Jednak blondynka szybko go spławiła i zostawiła samego w twierdzy. Zrezygnowany Czkawka zabrał się do lektury. Następnego dnia znów przyszedł na smocze szkolenie. - Wiesz co, zauważyłem, że w smoczej księdze nie ma nic o Nocnych Furiach. Jest jakaś inna książka, albo jakiś drugi tom? Ulotka, cokolwiek? Nagle Śmiertnik Zębacz zniszczył głownię topora trzymanego przez Czkawkę. - Czkawka skup się! Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak! Zębacze są diabelsko zwinne i szybkie! Żeby je pokonać musicie być jeszcze szybsi i zwinniejsi. Postarajcie się znaleźć martwą strefę, czyli kąt pod którym smok nic nie widzi. Trzymajcie się jej i załatwcie go. Tylko pamiętajcie. Może was nie widzieć, ale usłyszeć owszem. - A Nocna Furia, to gdzie ma martwą strefę? - Jakoś nikt, kto próbował to ustalić nie przeżył, żeby o tym opowiedzieć. - Skoro Nocne Furie atakują w nocy, to zapewne w dzień odsypiają. Jest jakaś luka w moim rozumowaniu? Nagle Astrid, która uciekała przed Zębaczem pod ścianach labiryntu spadła prosto na Czkawkę. Śmiertnik, który wygramolił się właśnie spod gruzu ruszył na nich. Astrid szybko sięgnęła po topór, który wbił się w jego tarczę i zamachnęła się trafiając smoka. Ten stracił cały zapał i wrócił do klatki. Blondynka odwróciła się do Czkawki i rzekła tonem pełnym wyrzutu: - Jakieś żarty sobie robisz?! Jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył idziemy na wojnę. Zdecyduj po czyjej stoisz stronie. - Na pewno, nie po tej, co ty. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Czkawka udał się do kryjówki Nocnej Furii. Wziął ze sobą rybę i tarczę. Niestety ta druga zablokowała się na samym wejściu, więc Czkawka musiał ją zostawić. Wszedł do kryjówki z rybą w ręku. Nagle obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł schodzącą do niego Nocną Furię. Powoli zaczęła się do niego zbliżać, ale po chwili zatrzymała się i zaczęła warczeć. Czkawka odsunął swoją kamizelkę ukazując nóż. Wyjął go i rzucił na ziemię, a następnie odkopnął na bok. Gdy nóż wpadł z pluskiem do jeziora, Nocna Furia uspokoiła się i podeszła bliżej bruneta rozwierając paszczę, która o dziwo nie miała zębów. - Dziwne, a mógłbym przysiąc, że masz zęby. Nocna Furia wystawiła zęby i w mgnieniu oka pochwyciła rybę. Podeszła bliżej Czkawki i zaczęła spychać go pod jeden z kamieni. Po chwili zwróciła połowę ryby i cofając się do tyłu usiadła, podpierając się ogonem. Czkawka przerzucał spojrzenie z ryby na smoka i z powrotem. Wziął do ręki pokarm smoka i ugryzł. Następnie zmagając się z ruchem wymiotnym połknął kęs. Nocna Furia zaczęła się bezzębnie uśmiechać. Czkawka odłożył rybę i wyciągnął rękę w stronę smoka. Jednak ten szybko uciekł na drugą stronę jeziora. Rozgrzał sobie ziemię przy użyciu plazmy i położył się. Po chwili odfrunął ptak siedzący na gałęzi nad legowiskiem smoka. Nocna Furia śledziła go wzrokiem i zobaczyła siedzącego obok niej bruneta. Obróciła się do niego bokiem i nakryła skrzydłami. Gdy Czkawka próbował dotknąć ogonu smoka, ten wstał i odszedł jeszcze dalej. Powiesił się głową w dół trzymając ogonem wielkiej gałęzi i zasnął. Czkawka siedział w kryjówce smoka do wieczora rysując patykiem kształty. Po pewnym czasie bestia obudziła się i podeszła do bruneta, aby zajrzeć mu przez ramię. Ten akurat rysował podobiznę Nocnej Furii. Zaintrygowany smok odszedł na chwilę i wyrwał drzewo. Po czym trzymając je w pysku zaczął rysować linie na ziemi poruszając się na tylnych łapach. Lekko zdezorientowany Czkawka wstał z kamienia i zaczął iść przyglądając się śladom. Nadepnął na jedną z linii, a smok zaczął warczeć. Kiedy zdjął z niej nogę, to bestia się uspokoiła. Zaczął ostrożnie pokonywać labirynt stawiając uważnie każdy krok. Po chwili znalazł się tuż przed smokiem. Znów wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę, na co bestia zaczęła warczeć i wysunęła zęby. Czkawka cofnął rękę. Zdobył się na więcej odwagi i zamykając oczy wystawił rękę w stronę smoka. Po chwili stania poczuł dotyk smoczych łusek. Spojrzał na Nocną Furię, która opierała swój pysk o jego dłoń. Po chwili jednak odsunęła się i uciekła. Był już wieczór, więc Czkawka wrócił do wioski i udał się do reszty uczniów, którzy siedzieli przy ognisku z Pyskaczem, który opowiadał historie. - ... a potem jednym kłapnięciem odgryzł mi nogę. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zrozumiałem, że jestem smaczny. Musiał przekazać to dalej, bo nie minął miesiąc, a jakiś jego koleżka odgryzł mi nogę. - Kurczę jak ja ich nienawidzę. Pomszczę pana piękną rękę i nogę. Każdemu smokowi jakiego spotkam odgryzę łapy, tymi zębami. - Nie ma co marnować sił. Jeśli coś chcesz odgryźć, to skrzydła i ogon. Bez nich nie może latać, a smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok. Czkawka spędził całą noc w kuźni na kuciu metalowych elementów. W końcu nad samym ranem sztuczny ogon był gotowy. Czkawka zabrał ze sobą kosz pełen ryb dla odwrócenia uwagi smoka i ruszył do kryjówki Nocnej Furii. - Szczerbata mordko! Przyniosłem ci małe śniadanie. Mamy dorsza, wędzonego węgorza. Na samą wzmiankę o węgorzu smok zrobił się podejrzliwy. Czkawka odnalazł rzeczony obiekt i wyrzucił na bok. Nocna Furia zabrała się za ryby, a Czkawka za ogon. Usiadł na ogonie tyłem do łba, więc nie zauważył, że gdy on montował protezę, to smok rozkładał skrzydła. Nagle ruszył przed siebie, ale ogon się złożył, a bestia wraz z pasażerem znów zaczęli spadać. Czkawka złapał protezę i rozłożył ją. Smok wzbił się w powietrze. Brunet zmienił kąt nachylenia ogona, a Nocna Furia skręciła. Po chwili zorientowała się, że ma pasażera na ogonie, więc szybko zrzuciła go do wody. Jednak bez steru w ogonie sama po chwili też spadła. - Udało się! - zakrzyknął Czkawka radośnie. - Dziś pracujemy w grupach. - streścił Pyskacz następny dzień smoczego szkolenia. - Smok, który ma mokry łeb nie może ziać ogniem, ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wredna bestia. Jedna głowa zieje łatwopalnym gazem, a druga go podpala. Jak tylko go zobaczycie, to oblejcie wodą tą od podpalania. - Patrz tam jest! - krzyknął Sączysmark i razem z Mieczykiem oblał wodą smoka, który okazał się być Szpadką i Astrid. - Sory, ale macie takie wielkie tyłki, że wzięliśmy was za smoka. - Ale to nic złego, ja to nawet wolę takie większe. Astrid podbiegła do Sączysmarka i znokautowała go pięścią, a w stronę Mieczyka poleciało wiadro. Po chwili bliźniak zniknął we mgle, a dziewczyny zostały powalone przez smoczy ogon. Śledzik dostrzegl smoczy łeb i oblał go wodą. Jednak to był łeb gazowy. Nagle obok pojawił się drugi łeb. Czkawka podbiegł, jednak nie chlusnął wystarczająco mocno i cała woda wylała się na ziemię. - Czkawka uciekaj! Nagle smok zaczął się cofać, a brunet spychał go w stronę klatki. - Właź tam i przemyśl co zrobiłeś. - powiedział Czkawka rzucając w Zębiroga węgorzem. Brunet zamknął klatkę i odwrócił się do reszty wycierając ręce o swoją kamizelkę. Spojrzał po innych uczniach smoczego szkolenia i dostrzegł niekryte zdziwienie. Pyskaczowi nawet odpadła nasadka kikuta. - To co... ten... do jutra... tak? To ja... ten... będę się zbierał. Czkawka spędził kolejną noc w kuźni tym razem konstruując siodło, z którego mógłby sterować ogonem smoka. Podczas pierwszego lotu chłopak spadł, więc doszył do siodła haczyk. Podczas kolejnej próby razem ze smokiem wpadli w wysoką trawę. Czkawka upadł trochę dalej i zastał Nocną Furię tarzającą się roślinie. Brunet postanowił zabrać ze sobą dziwne zioło. Później tego dnia na smoczym szkoleniu użył go, żeby bezproblemowo spacyfikować Gronkla. Podczas kolejnych spotkań z Nocną Furią Czkawka odkrył miejsce, które po podrapaniu sprawia, że smok staje się niezdolny do walki. Ten patent wykorzystał do walki ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Każdy kolejny popis zwiększał jego rozgłos. I w taki sposób, gdy tylko siadał przy stole w twierdzy wywoływał ogólne poruszenie zarówno wśród dorosłych jak i innych uczniów smoczego szkolenia. Jednak Astrid nie podobało się to, że ktoś tak słaby jak Czkawka może być lepszy od niej. Zaczęła robić się zazdrosna o umiejętności chłopaka. Wkrótce Czkawka odkrył, że smoki ciągną do światła jak ćmy do ognia. Ten trick zademonstrował wszystkim podczas walki ze Straszliwcem Straszliwym i ratując twarz Mieczyka przed byciem rozgryzioną. Astrid zaczęła ciężko trenować i przez przypadek natknęła się na Czkawkę. Jednak zgubiła bruneta. Podczas jednego z lotów próbnych Nocna Furia wylądowała na plecach przykuwając do siebie jeźdźca. Żeby zniszczyć zatrzask, Czkawka przyprowadził smoka do warsztatu Pyskacza. Jednak Nocna Furia przypadkowo zrzuciła kilka metalowych przedmiotów przykuwając tym samym uwagę przechodzącej Astrid. - Czkawka? To ty? - Cześć Astrid. Ja ten, nie powinnaś spać? - Właśnie szłam do domu, ale usłyszałam jakiś hałas. Wiem, że każdy ma swoje sprawy, ale zachowujesz się dziwnie. To znaczy bardziej niż normalnie. Po chwili Nocna Furia oddaliła się od wejścia ciągnąc tym samym jeźdźca, który został wciągnięty do warsztatu. Astrid szybko weszła do środka, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje, a w tym czasie Czkawka wyprowadził smoka z wioski. Po kilku dniach Stoick wrócił z poszukiwań smoczego leża. Jego łódź była zdemolowana i cudem unosiła się na wodzie. Na przystani czekał na niego Pyskacz. - I co? Macie coś? - Nic. Mam nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej. - Jeśli koniec twoich kłopotów z Czkawką można uznać za sukces, to tak. - Stoick, nie wiesz jaka to dla nas ulga. - Kiedyś to się musiało skończyć. - Trzeba to uczcić porządną wyżerką! - Umarł? - Cóż, przez większość czasu gdzieś znika, ale to zrozumiałe. Gdzie się nie pojawi, od razu otaczają go tłumy fanów. - Czkawkę? - Kto by pomyślał nie? Temat rozmów wodza i kowala był właśnie na ostatecznym locie testowym. Posługując się swoimi notatkami próbował nauczyć się na pamięć ustawień stóp i ogona. Na początku szło nieźle, ale przecenił swoje możliwości i pociągnął Szczerbatka za wysoko. Notatki odczepiły się, a gdy Czkawka próbował je złapać, zsunął się z siodła i zaczął spadać. A w ślad za nim jego smok. Brunet zdołał dosiąść Nocnej Furii kilkanaście metrów od czubków drzew. Lecieli prosto na skały, a Czkawka nie miał czasu szperać w notatkach. Wyrzucił je i zdał się na instynkt. Przestawił stopę i cudem przeprowadził siebie i swojego smoka przez zdradzieckie skały przybrzeżne. Swoją podróż zakończyli w ich wspólnej kryjówce. Nocna Furia zajadała się rybami, a Czkawka jadł wędzoną. Po chwili nadleciały cztery Straszliwce Straszliwe. Trzy rzuciły się na ryby smoka. W momencie gdy jeden z nich zbierał się do strzału, Nocna Furia posłała mały ładunek do środka i spowodowała małą eksplozję w środku Straszliwca. Czwarty złodziejaszek podszedł do Czkawki, a ten nakarmił go jedną z leżących obok ryb. Straszliwiec podszedł do bruneta i opierając się o niego zasnął. - Wszystko czego nas o was uczą, to kłamstwo. Czkawka siedział w warsztacie Pyskacza zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Omal nie spadł z krzesła gdy zobaczył swojego ojca. - O tato, już wróciłeś. Pyskacza akurat nie ma więc ten- - Wiem. Przyszedłem do ciebie. - Do mnie? - Ukrywasz coś przede mną. - Kto? Ja? A w życiu... - Jeszcze nie wydarzyła się na tej wyspie rzecz, o której bym nie wiedział. A teraz porozmawiajmy o tobie i smokach. - Tato, ja chciałem ci powiedzieć, tylko nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć. - Stoick zaczął się śmiać, a po chwili dołączył do niego jego syn. - Nie, nie jesteś zły? - Zły? Przecież na to czekałem! - Naprawdę? - A potem jest jeszcze lepiej. Poczekaj, aż wypatroszysz swojego pierwszego Zębacza, albo urwiesz łeb Gronkla! Przez wiele lat byłeś najgorszy z najgorszych i już spisałem cię na straty, a ty zaskoczyłeś wszystkich! Na Thora, ciężko było, ale się udało. A właśnie. Mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedział Stoick wyciągając hełm. - Żebyś miał. To jeden z napierśników twojej mamy. Ja mam drugi. - Wiesz, jakoś taki śpiący się zrobiłem. - Tak racja, ja też. To ten, miło się gadało. Jutro wielki dzień. Następnego dnia nadszedł moment sądu. Czkawka stanął naprzeciw Astrid. Zwycięzca będzie mógł walczyć z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. - Tylko mi się nie wtrącaj. Zamierzam wygrać. - Nie no spoko. Nie krępuj się. Astrid przebiegała od osłony do osłony. Gdy rzuciła się na Gronkla dostrzegła, że Czkawka zdążył go już pokonać. Brunet próbował wymknąć się z areny, ale zatrzymał go Pyskacz. - A teraz babka ogłosi zwycięzcę. Pyskacz podniósł rękę nad głowę Astrid, jednak Gothi pokiwała głową na "Nie". Wiking opuścił lewą i podniósł prawą rękę. Gothi zdecydowała i Czkawka został ogłoszony zwycięzcą. Jutro stanie twarzą w twarz z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. - Szczerbatek wynosimy się. Odlatujemy w tej chwili. Czkawka zdjął plecak, żeby sprawdzić kompletność ekwipunku i dostrzegł siedzącą obok Astrid. - A co ty tu robisz? - Chcę wiedzieć, co jest grane? Nikt nie może stać się tak dobry jak ty. A zwłaszcza ty. I co to w ogóle jest za obciachowe wdzianko? - No dobra masz mnie, bo ja w tajemnicy szyję, kaftaniki. Teraz możesz mnie zaciągnąć do wioski i wszystkim opowiedzieć. - jednak to nie zbiło Astrid z tropu. Więc postanowiła obrócić nadgarstek bruneta tak, żeby ją puścił. - Ała. Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być taka brutalna. - krzyk swojego jeźdźca usłyszał Szczerbatek, który wystawił głowę zza kamieni. - No pięknie. - Padnij! - krzyknęła Astrid powalając chłopaka. Szczerbatek rzucił się na blondynkę, a Czkawka odepchnął ją i wyrzucił jej topór stając między dziewczyną, a smokiem. - Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Przestraszyłaś go. - Ja jego? Czkawka, co to ma znaczyć? - Astrid, Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, Astrid. Blondynka odwróciła się szybko i zaczęła uciekać. Szczerbatek ucznił podobnie. - Ej, ej, ej. A ty dokąd kolego? Astrid biegła. Przeskoczyła nad powalonym drzewem i w tym momencie złapał ją Szczerbatek. Astrid zaczęła krzyczeć gdy smok zaniósł ją na najwyższe drzewo w okolicy, a sam wylądował na jego czubku. - Czkawka, masz mnie natychmiast postawić na ziemię! - Czekaj, daj mi to jakoś wyjaśnić. - Nie obchodzi mnie nic co chcesz mi powiedzieć! - Dobra, nic nie powiem. Ale pokazać mogę? Astrid wspięła się po gałęzi i odtrącając rękę bruneta wsiadła na smoka. - A teraz na dół. - Szczerbatek ląduj. Powoli. Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek. Szczerbatek wystrzelił w górę z niesamowitą prędkością. Po wychamowaniu części prędkości zaczął nurkować. Kilkukrotnie zanurzył się w oceanie, a następnie znów wzniósł się do góry i na granicy wysokości zrobił korkociąg ponawiając nurkowanie. Z zawrotną prędkością zbliżał się do tafli wody. - No dobrze. Przepraszam! Przepraszam. Tylko odstaw mnie już na dół. Przeprosiny Astrid wystarczyły i smok poderwał się do szybowania. Następnie wspiął się ponad chmury. - Cóż, miałeś rację to jest całkiem fajne. A raczej, niesamowite. To co teraz? - Sam nie wiem... - Czkawka, jutro masz ostatni etap szkolenia. No wiesz... - Tak wiem. - nagle Szczerbatek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. - Co jest szczerbata mordko? Smok leciał jak zachipnotyzowany, ale głos przyjaciela przywrócił mu zmysły. Nagle wkoło zaczęły pojawiać się setki smoków. Szczerbatek nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi leciał razem z nimi. Po kilku minutach lotu dotarli... do smoczego leża. Smoki wleciały do środka, a Szczerbatek zaraz za nimi. Przysiadł na skale i ukrył się w cieniu, a jego pasażerowie obserwowali jak reszta smoków wyrzuca ryby, zwierzęta i jedzenie w otchłań. - Przynajmniej dobrze wiedzieć, że nasze jedzenie się nie marnuje tylko jest wyrzucane w otchłań. Po chwili z otchłani wynurzył się ogromny smok. Jeden kłap jego szczęki wprawił w wibracje skały zwisające ze sklepienia. - Na nas czas Szczerbatek. Chodu! Cała trójka cudem wydostała się ze smoczego leża i wróciła na Berk. - Czkawka, udało nam się! Znaleźliśmy smocze leże! Chodźmy natychmiast powiedzieć o tym twojemu ojcu. - Nie, czekaj Astrid! Musimy się zastanowić. - A nad czym tu się zastanawiać?! - Jeśli im powiemy, to zabiją Szczerbatka. - Znaleźliśmy miejsce, którego szukamy odkąd przybyli tu nasi przodkowie! A ty myślisz o jednym smoku! Chcesz postawić całą wyspę w niebezpieczeństwie, żeby ratować swojego smoka?! - Nie. Nie smoka. Przyjaciela. Astrid się uspokoiła i dopiero teraz naprawdę zrozumiała jaka więź łączy bruneta i Nocną Furię. - No to co? Mamy jakiś plan? - Daj mi czas do jutra. Coś wymyślę. - I tak jestem zła. - Ty zawsze jesteś zła... - To za porwanie. - powiedziała uderzając bruneta z całej siły w ramię. - A to, za całą resztę. - dodała całując chłopaka w policzek. Nadszedł ostatni dzień smoczego szkolenia. - Nareszcie moge się wam bez wstydu pokazać! Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że w ciągu kilku tygodni Czkawka przestanie być, Czkawką i jeszcze zajmie pierwsze miejsce na smoczym szkoleniu, to bym go powiesił na maszcie albo pogonił precz, bo bym się bał, że to wariat! A jednak. Dzisiaj nadszedł jego dzień. Dziś stanie się jednym z nas! - Uważaj na siebie. - To nie smokiem się teraz przejmuję. - Co zamierzasz? - Położę temu kres. Albo zginę próbując. Astrid mam prośbę. Jeśli coś mi się stanie i faktycznie idę właśnie na własną śmierć, to zaopiekuj się Szczerbatkiem i dopilnuj, żeby go nie znaleźli. - Dobrze, ale postaraj się, żebym nie musiała. - Już czas mały. Pokaż im. Czkawka wszedł na arenę, a Pyskacz zamknął za nim drzwi. Rozległy się wiwaty. Czkawka podszedł do wiszącej broni. Zdjął tarczę i nóż. - Ja bym wybrał topór. Kiwnięciem głowy pokazał, że jest gotowy. Otwarła się klatka, a z jej wnętrza wypadł Koszmar Ponocnik. Ruszył na Czkawkę, a chłopak stał w miejscu bez cienia strachu. Wypuścił nóż i tarczę, a po chwili zdjął hełm i rzucił go na bok. Smok zgasł i zaczął zbliżać się do Czkawki. - Co to ma znaczyć na Thora? Czkawka przyłożył dłoń do czoła smoka tym samym uspokajając go. - Macie go z tamtąd zabrać! - krzyknął Stoick uderzając młotem o metalowe zadaszenie areny. Wibracje wytworzone przy uderzeniu rozwścieczyły Koszmara Ponocnika, który znów zapłonął i posłał ślad ognia w kierunku chłopaka. Stoick zerwał się i ruszył biegiem do wejścia na arenę. Astrid zdjęła jeden z wiszących toporów i podważyła bramę. Wbiegła na arenę i rzuciła w smoka leżącym obok młotem. Stoick dobiegł do wejścia i otworzył je. Astrid jako pierwsza wydostała się z areny, ale Czkawka nie miał tyle szczęścia. Koszmar Ponocnik posłał strumień ognia w kierunku bramy. Tym samym odcinając jedyną drogę ucieczki. Dopadł do niego i przydusił łapą do ziemi. Nagle dało się usłyszeć świst pikującej Nocnej Furii. Szczerbatek wpadł na arenę i strzałem plazmy zdołał zrzucić Ponocnika z Czkawki. Chłopak w ciągu sekundy wskoczył na smoka i zagonił Koszmara do klatki. Gdy dym opadł, na arenę zaczęli wskakiwać wikingowie, okrążając Czkawkę siedzącego na Nocnej Furii. - Synu, co to ma znaczyć?! - To co widzisz. - Jak śmiesz mówić mi to prosto w twarz. Mam ci przypomnieć, że to przez smoki straciłeś matkę? Że to przez nie giną setki naszych?! - A my ich zabijamy tysiące! - Ważniejsze dla ciebie są gady, które zabiją cię przy każdej okazji. Czy własna osada. Rodzina. Przyjaciele. - Jeśli faktycznie nie przepuszczą żadnej okazji, to dlaczego siedzę na Nocnej Furii i kłócę się z tobą, wodzu! W każdej chwili mógłbym zmusić Szczerbatka do rozniesienia tej wyspy w pył! I nic by nie zostało z tej twojej osady! - To także twoja osada! - Nie tato. To nie moja osada. Nie mój dom. - To gdzie niby chciałbyś mieszkać? Może w smoczym leżu? Tam to byś miał przyjaciół! - A żebyś wiedział. Zaraz zabiję każdego, kto stoi pomiędzy nami, a bramą i polecę do smoczego leża! - Wami? Tobą i tym pomiotem burzy? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - A co, jeśli ci powiem, że wiem gdzie jest smocze leże? - Niemożliwe! Najlepsi żeglarze szukają tego miejsca od pokoleń! Więc niby jak tobie miałoby to się udać?! - Bo to żeglarze. A ja, ja jestem smoczym jeźdźcem! To smok mnie tam doprowadził. Tato widzę to spojrzenie w twoich oczach. Nie pozwolę ci zabrać Szczerbatka i skazać na śmierć każdego, kto popłynie z tobą. Nie wiesz co tam jest! Smoki znoszą tam jedzenie, żeby wykarmić ogromnego przywódcę! - Więc zabijemy tylko jego! I będzie po kłopocie. - Idioci... - Co powiedziałeś? - Jesteście bandą idiotów! Tato nigdy mnie nie słuchałeś! Kiedy mówiłem, że ustrzeliłem Nocną Furię. Kiedy nie chciałem smoczego szkolenia. Kiedy było mi smutno, ponieważ mama nie żyje, a dla ciebie liczy się tylko wioska! Wiesz jak się czułem? Wiesz co to jest prawdziwa samotność! Wtedy, kiedy stoisz w tłumie ludzi, których widujesz każdego dnia, a nie znasz imienia żadnego z nich! - Dość tego! Pyskacz rzucaj! Pyskacz rzucił w Czkawkę młotem, żeby zrzucić go ze smoka. Jednak wymierzył za wysoko i trafił go w głowę, momentalnie nokautując i wywołując groźne krwawienie. - Brać smoka i ładować na statek! Za kwadrans wypływamy! - A co z Czkawką Stoick? Co z twoim synem? - Ja już nie mam syna. Astrid, jak się ocknie, to przekaż mu, że ma się wynosić z mojej wyspy. Do mojego powrotu ma zniknąć. A jeśli się nie ocknie, to wyrzuć jego ciało do oceanu. Stoick opuścił arenę, a Astrid zalała się łzami. Ciąg rewelacji, które się pojawiły w ciągu chwili zniszczył jej skorupę, którą od kilku lat odgradzała się od świata. Osoba, która powinna świecić przykładem dla wszystkich nie interesowała się losem własnego dziecka. Jedynego wspomnienia po swojej żonie. Podbiegła do bruneta i zabrała do swojego domu. Po wikingach dawno nie było już śladu, a ona siedziała obok swojego łóżka, na którym leżał brunet. - Odpłynęli prawda? - usłyszała szept. - I zabrali Szczerbatka. - Czekaj, powinieneś odpoczywać. - Nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. Ojciec kazał mi się wynosić z wyspy? - Astrid spuściła głowę chcąc uniknąć tak przykrej dla niej samej odpowiedzi. - Rozumiem. - Co teraz zrobisz? - Nie wiem... Pewnie coś bardzo głupiego... - Grożenie swojemu ojcu było głupie. - No to coś szalonego. - Jak mam pomóc? - Zrobię to sam. - Nie możesz. Skoro już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, to chcę spędzić z tobą jeszcze trochę czasu. Zanim rozstaniemy się na zawsze. - z oczu Astrid zaczęły płynąć pojedyńcze łzy. - Nie płacz. Musisz być silna... - Byłam silna przez 10 lat... Ja tak dalej nie dam rady... - Musisz. Zwołaj resztę. - Dokąd? - Na arenę. Po kwadransie na arenie pojawili się wszyscy uczestnicy smoczego szkolenia. Czkawka nauczył ich jak oswoić smoki i lecąc razem z Astrid na Śmiertniku Zębaczu udali się do smoczego leża. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zauważyli tylko wikingów uciekających przed ogromnym smokiem. Czkawka zsunął się ze Śmiertnika i wpadł do wody obok statku, na którym więziony był Szczerbatek. Tymczasem pozostali jeźdźcy atakowali Czerwoną Śmierć. Stoick dostrzegł swojego syna i pobiegł szybko w jego stronę. Tymczasem Czkawka zdołał uwolnić Szczerbatka i właśnie na niego wsiadał. - Synu, poczekaj. - Stoick. - Synu, ja chciałbym- - Przecież ty nie masz syna. Więc ja nie mam ojca. Nie jesteś też moim wodzem, bo kazałeś mi się wynosić, a nie jestem już na twojej wyspie. - Skoro nie jesteś moim synem ani poddanym, to kim jesteś? - Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Jeśli umrę, to pójdź do Astrid. Ma dla ciebie wiadomość. - A jeśli przeżyjesz? - To nie jest bitwa, która obejdzie się bez ofiar. Dajemy mordko. Widmowy grom. Szczerbatek ryknął bitewnie, sygnalizując innym smokom, żeby się odsunęły. Nocna Furia wzbiła się w niebo i po chwili rozległ się świst. - Nocna Furia atakuje! Kryć się! Pocisk plazmy trafił Czerwoną Śmierć i zostawił za strzelcem fioletową smugę. Po chwili kolejną i następną. Świst, strzał, ślad. Świst, strzał, ślad. I tak przez minutę. Bez przerwy. -'' To nic nie da. Ma skrzydła. Szczerbek góra! Nocna Furia wzbiła się wysoko ponad chmury, a Czerwona Śmierć zaraz za nią. Zgromadzeni widzieli tylko, jak raz po raz niebo rozświetlały pioruny. - Szczerbek pikujemy! Smok wykonał polecenie i przykuwając uwagę przeciwnika zanurkował. Gdy Czerwona Śmierć szykowała się do strzału i gromadziła gaz w paszczy, Czkawka wydał rozkaz. Szczerbatek obrócił łeb i posłał pocisk do wnętrza bestii. Następnie rozłożył skrzydła i zatrzymał w miejscu. Natomiast Czerwona Śmierć spadła na dół i wywołała wielką eksplozję. - Żegnaj przyjacielu. - powiedział Czkawka do swojego smoka. Gdy tylko dym opadł, Stoick natychmiast ruszył do Nocnej Furii. Miał nadzieję, że odnajdzie syna leżącego na grzbiecie smoka, ale tak nie było. Zaczął rozgrzebywać wszystko wokół. Pierwsza z tłumu wyszła Astrid. Znacząc ślad za sobą łzami, które płynęły bez przerwy po jej policzkach, podeszła do wodza. - Nie ma go. Odszedł. - Zanim odleciał ze statku powiedział, że jeśli zginie, to przekażesz mi wiadomość. - Tak. Kazał przekazać to. - powiedziała zapłakana Astrid wyjmując list. Stoick stanął przed zgromadzonymi wikingami i smokami, a Szczerbatek podszedł do niego i położył się obok. Wiking otworzył list i zaczął czytać na głos. - "Drogi ojcze. Jeśli to czytasz, to znaczy, że umarłem. Piszę ten list z nadzieją, że nigdy go nie przeczytasz. Na wstępie zabraniam ci nagłaśniać moją śmierć. W końcu jestem tylko zwykłym wyrzutkiem. Nie ustanawiaj żadnego święta na moją cześć. Nie buduj pomników. Nie komponuj pieśni. Nie poddawaj się i dbaj o swoją osadę i wyspę. Sprawę smoków pozostawiam tobie. Jeśli moje odejście coś ci uświadomiło, to wierzę, że dokonasz właściwego wyboru. I sprawa najważniejsza. Nie próbuj przepraszać mojej duszy i siebie samego za wszystko co powiedziałeś na arenie. Jesteś wodzem. Dobro wioski jest ważniejsze niż dobro jednostki. I pamiętaj, że nie ważne jaki był mój koniec. Cierpiałem. Bałem się. To nieważne. Pamiętaj, że ci wybaczyłem. Twój były syn - Czkawka" - Stoich tłumił łzy, żeby móc z podniesionym czołem wejść w nową erę. - Mój były syn zginął, ponieważ nigdy go nie słuchałem. Możliwe, że gdybym wtedy na arenie nic nie powiedział, to Czkawka by przeżył. Gdybym nie chciał za wszelką cenę zniszczyć smoczego leża. Nie mniej jednak, spełniam prośby mojego syna. Nie ustanowię żadnego święta. Żadnych pomników. Żadnych pieśni. Mojego syna nie będziemy czcić. - Stoick, przecież- - Nie skończyłem. Mojego syna nie będziemy czcić. Będziemy czcić bohatera, który oddał życie w obronie cudzej osady i osób, których nie znał nawet z imienia. Bohatera, którego kiedyś mogłem uznać za syna. Niniejszym ustanawiam dzisiejszy dzień, Dniem Smoczego Jeźdźca. A teraz... Wróćmy na Berk i zabierzmy się za przygotowania do pogrzebu. - Czyjego? - Mojego byłego syna, ponieważ smoczy jeździec żyje w tych młodych ludziach. - powiedział dumnie Stoick wskazując na uczniów Pyskacza. - A co do smoków. Od dzisiaj przestaniemy je zabijać. Zaczniemy z nimi żyć i pracować dla wspólnego dobra. I tak moja przygoda się zaczęła. Tutaj zacząłem kuć własny los. Płonące Znicze thumb|400px|Nie mam talentu, ale mi się nudziło. 'Rozdział 1' Kruczowłosa dziewczyna przechadzała się brzegiem plaży jak co wieczór. Uwielbiała zachody słońca na swojej wyspie, mimo tego, że w każdej chwili ktoś z ludzi wodza wyspy może ją znaleźć i zabić, lub co gorsza zaprowadzić do swojego pana. Jednak gra była warta świeczki. Razem z ojcem musiała uciekać z osady na wyspie ze znanych tylko jemu powodów. Idąc tak boso po piaszczystej plaży dostrzegła, jak coś w oddali wychodzi czy może raczej wyczołguje się z wody. Po chwili ruch ustał, a zaciekawiona dziewczyna udała się w stronę topielca. Podeszła powoli do ciała. Umiała się bronić, a chłopak nie wyglądał na szczególnie umięśnionego, ale ojciec zabronił jej lekceważyć któregokolwiek przeciwnika. Delikatnie szturchnęła go butem w bok torsu. Nie poruszył się. Uklękła obok i złapała za barki. Potrząsnęła, ale chłopak nadal był nieprzytomny. A może już martwy. Dopóki leżał na brzuchu nie mogła mieć pewności. Złapał go za rękę i pociągnęła do siebie, przerzucając topielca na plecy. Z tej strony też nie wyglądał groźnie. Możnaby powiedzieć, że wręcz niewinnie. O niej też można tak powiedzieć, ale tylko powiedzieć. Nie dostrzegła żadnego ruchu na ciele chłopaka, co sugerowało śmierć. Jednak dziewczyna była dociekliwa. Przyłożyła ucho do jego ust i nasłuchiwała oddechu jednocześnie uważając na klatkę piersiową. - Po-móż... mi... - zacharczał chłopak. Dziewczyna odskoczyła jak poparzona i popatrzyła na topielca. Jego twarz nie wyrażała kompletnie żadnych emocji. Nie było strachu przed śmiercią. Nie było cierpienia. Bólu. Była samotność. Niewypowiedzialna ilość samotności i wrażliwości. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do chłopaka. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła jak poważne rany odniósł. Z ust płynęła krew - oznaka złamanych żeber. Nienaturalnie wygięta kostka i poparzenia, mnóstwo poparzeń. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia jak przenieść chłopaka tak, żeby nie zadać mu dodatkowego bólu. Widząc jej rozterki chłopak zebrał siły i znów wypowiedział kilka słów. - Za-bij... skróć... mę-ę-ki... - na jego twarzy zaczął malować się ból. A ona siedziała obok niego nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Chłopak, który był zimny po obu stronach medalu chciał umrzeć. I ona miała go zabić. - Nie dam rady... - Pro-szę... - charczał błagalnie topielec. Dziewczyna wyjęła zza pasa sztylet i przyłożyła do gardła chłopaka. - Dzię-ku-ję... - wypowiedział zamykając swe zielone oczy i odpływając z lekkim uśmiechem. - ''Ty cieszysz się... z własnej śmierci... Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale muszę ci pomóc. Odsunęła ostrze od gardła topielca i schowała do pochwy. Następnie przyklęknęła za głową chłopaka i chwyciła go pod pachami, złączając swoje dłonie na jego piersi. Następnie zaczęła odciągać go od oceanu. Głębiej w plażę, aż pod pierwsze drzewa. Oparła go o jedną z palm i pobiegła do domu po pomoc. Po kilku minutach wróciła wraz ze swoim ojcem. Widział on wiele, ale ten widok uświadomił mu, że nie wszystko. Ułożył go na przyprowadzonym wózku i czym prędzej zawiózł do swojego domu. Po kilku godzinach spędzonych na łataniu poważniejszych ran, mężczyzna mógł wreszcie odsapnąć. Brunet nadal nie otworzył oczu. Ale jego stan był stabilny. Innymi słowy, nie groziła mu śmierć. Jednak nie wiadomo było, czy zdoła kiedykolwiek wstać z łóżka. Dziewczyna czuwała przy nim za dnia i nocą. W sumie to nie miała wyboru, ponieważ to był jej pokój, a brunet spał w jej łóżku. Bardzo zaintrygował ją nieznajomy. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała chłopaka o takiej budowie. Przyzwyczaiła się do rosłych i potężnie zbudowanych wikingów, więc lekko zniewieściały brunet był miłą odmianą. Po kilku dniach i nocach spędzonych na oczekiwaniu dziewczyna i jej ojciec chcieli się już poddać. Jednak gdy kruczowłosa poszła po szklankę wody i wróciła do pokoju spotkało ją niemałe zdziwienie. Chłopak patrzył nią swoimi ciepłymi zielonymi oczami. Było to jedyne ciepło, jakie biło z jego strony. Twarz nadal pozostawała taka sama. Drętwa jakby nieświadoma tego, co się dzieje. Dziewczyna podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na swoim krześle. Po chwili ciszy przełamała się i wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa. - Jak się czujesz? - zaczęła niepewnie. - Nie... nie wiem... - Boli cię? - Nic... nie czuję. - Możesz mówić? - dopytywała się dziewczyna. - A, to ty... Z tego, co pamiętam... miałaś mnie... zabić, a nie... ratować... - To mój tata cię uratował. - Nie mniej... jednak to ty... go zawiadomiłaś... czyli tobie zawdzięczam... życie. - Chyba masz rację. - Długo tak leżę? - Tydzień, może trochę dłużej. Tymczasem do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna. Chłopak połączył wątki i wydedukował, że jest to ojciec dziewczyny. - Jak się trzyma nasz gość? - zapytał życzliwie swojej córki. - Chyba dobrze, chociaż nic nie czuje. - Podejrzewałem, że może tak się stać. Jednak to powinno minąć. Za miesiąc, lub dwa. - Prze-praszam, za kłopot... - Nie ma za co. Możesz nas zostawić samych? - skierował prośbę do córki. Ta tylko kiwnęła głową i opuściła pomieszczenie. - Nie będę owijał w bawełnę. Nie wiem, jak udało ci się przeżyć tyle czasu. Człowiek tego nie potrafi. Więc czym jesteś? - Wyrzutkiem, bez domu i rodziny. - odpowiedział całkiem normalnie chłopak, wprawiając tym samym mężczyznę w zakłopotanie. - Czyli nic ci nie jest? - Bez przesady... Z nic nie czuję, to przesadziłem. Boli jak cholera. Ale przecież pańskiej córce nie będę tego mówił. - Dziękuję. Jest przesadnie wrażliwa. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przesadna wrażliwość. Są tylko ludzie dość nieczuli, żeby uznawać to jako słabość. - Rozumiem, że mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? - A jak się panu wydaje. Z postury na wikinga nie wyglądam. - Za to na siepacza jak się patrzy... Ile masz lat? - 17. - Skąd jesteś? - Mówiłem. Nie mam domu, ani rodziny. - Ale musisz mieć korzenie. - Nie chcę ich... - A twoja matka, ojciec, przyjaciele? - Moja matka umarła gdy byłem mały. Nie pamiętam jej. Mój ojciec ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż martwienie się o byłego syna. A wszyscy moi rówieśnicy, a co tam rówieśniecy, cała chędożona wyspa się ze mnie śmiała. - Jak to byłego syna? - Mój ojciec jest wodzem. Któregoś dnia sprzeciwiłem mu się i chciałem zniszczyć 300 lat tradycji. W efekcie zostałem wyklęty z wyspy i miałem się wynieść, a on wyrzekł się mnie jako potomka. - Smutny miałeś żywot już na samym starcie. W niczym nie przypomina mojego, ale mojej córki owszem. Może nikt się z niej nie śmieje, ale to dlatego, że nikogo nie zna. Czasami rozmawia ze mną o swojej samotności i pyta się dlaczego nie przeniesiemy się do miasta. A ja nie mam serca jej powiedzieć kim byłem i co robiłem zanim się urodziła. - Grzechy przeszłości ścigają pana do końca życia... - Prawda. Odpoczywaj. Zanim wyzdrowiejesz minie trochę czasu. - Dobrze, że mam miłe towarzystwo... Po tygodniu brunet zaczął normalnie mówić w obecności dziewczyny. Po miesiącu zaczął już o własnych siłach siadać na boku łóżka. Kilka razy spadł, ale ona pomagała mu znów się położyć. Dzisiaj chłopak postanowił wstać z łóżka o własnych siłach. Zebrał całą energię i siłę woli jakie posiadał. Dźwignął się z łóżka i natychmiast złapał ściany, aby nie upaść. Powoli przesunął stopę do przodu. Potem drugą. I kilka kroków. Zdołał doczłapać się do progu. Jego opiekunów nie było akurat w domu, więc chłopak postanowił wyjrzeć przez okno. Podszedł powoli i oparł się o parapet. Dostrzegł wszechobecne drzewa. Między nimi kilka zwierząt. Na gałęziach siedziały ptaki, a przy ziemi rosły krzewy. Gęstwina nie do przebycia. Przysunął się do drzwi i nacisnął klamkę. Wystawił nogę za drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Teraz mógł obejrzeć okolicę. Mała drewniana chatka z bali, o którą oparta stała wiata. Pod dachem leżało kilka worków ziarna i warzyw, a także drewno i parę narzędzi. Całe podwórko było ogrodzone lekkim drewnianym płotkiem. Brunet zastanawiał się jakim cudem tak licha konstrukcja utrzymuje się w miejscu. Spojrzał bardziej w prawo i dostrzegł piec. Miał on kilka przegródek. Nigdzie nie widział kowadła ani nawet małego warsztatu. Usiadł na ławce przed domem i patrzył w dal. Po jakimś czasie jego opiekunowie wrócili i zastali śpiącego bruneta. Nie chcąc go obudzić delikatnie zanieśli go do łóżka. Po kolejnym tygodniu mógł już się swobodnie poruszać zadziwiając tym mężczyznę i jego córkę. Postanowił też odwdzięczyć się im za ich dobroć i zaczął pomagać im w codziennych czynnościach. Przekopywał małe poletko, zbierał opał na nadchodzącą zimę i łowił ryby razem z Heatherą, bo tak nazywała się dziewczyna, której zawdzięczał życie. Trójka zżyła się ze sobą i zachowywali się jak rodzina. Jednak miejsca w chacie nie starczyło na jeszcze jedno łóżko, więc brunet spał pod wiatą. Razem z workami zboża i warzyw. Jednak dla ludzi, którzy uratowali mu życie był gotowy na spartańskie warunki. Po kolejnym miesiącu wydarzył się pewien incydent. Chłopak i dziewczyna wracali właśnie znad potoku, w którym łowili ryby. Dziś był dobry dzień, więc wracali z dużą ilością zdobyczy. Po drodze do domu rozmawiali jak przyjaciele. Taki ich zwyczaj. Nagle brunet zatrzymał się, a po chwili Heathera zrobiła to samo. - Co jest Czkawka? - zapytała cicho. - Ktoś nas śledzi. - Rozdzielamy się? - Nie. Chodźmy kawałek dalej. Jeśli niebezpiecznie się zbliżą, to dam ci znak, a ty pobiegniesz do chaty. - A co z tobą? - Postaram się ich zatrzymać. Zrobili razem kilka kroków, a po chwili chłopak dał dziewczynie sygnał. Ta, na rozkaz rzuciła się pędem w stronę domu. Z krzaków wyszło troje wikingów. Wszyscy mieli na sobie emblematy Wandersmoka - symbol Berserków. - No no, wygląda na to, że staruszek znalazł sobie nowego ucznia. Powiem ci jak będzie. Zaprowadzisz nas do swojego mistrza, a mi darujemy ci życie, może. - Jakiego mistrza? - Więc tak to chcesz rozegrać? Wiking rzucił się na Czkawkę wyciągając topór. Chłopak uniknął ciosu, a oręż wbił się z trzaskiem w drzewo. Brunet skorzystał z sytuacji i kopnął wikinga w kolano powalając go na ziemię. Pozostała dwójka rzuciła się na niego ze swoją bronią. Czkawka nie miał z nimi szans i wiedział o tym, więc postanowił uciekać. Biegnąc leśnymi ścieżkami zdołał zgubić pogoń i ukryć w zaroślach. Po chwili wikingowie minęli go, a on korzystając z okazji wciągnął jednego z nich w krzaki i przydusił do utraty przytomności. Ostatni był tylko formalnością. Ale ktoś ubiegł bruneta. Znalazł trzeciego wikinga ze strzałą wystającą z piersi. Po chwili z krzaków wyszedł ojciec Heathery. - Gdzie reszta? - Jeden jest niedaleko w krzakach, a drugi na ścieżce w pobliżu potoku. - Załatwiłeś ich? - Nie było łatwo, ale jakoś poszło. - Chodź ze mną. Czas uchylić rąbka tajemnicy. Czkawka i Heathera wysłuchiwali właśnie historii. Mężczyzna opowiedział im o swoim życiu siepacza - najemnego mordercy, którym wszyscy gardzili. Jednak pewnego dnia znalazł kobietę, którą pokochał z wzajemnością. Wiedział, że jego zawód sprowadzi na nią nieszczęścia, więc skończył z zabijaniem. Po kilku latach od odstawienia zbroi i narodzinach Heathery dostał propozycję. Był znany na oceanach jako bezwględny morderca i doświadczony żeglarz. Bractwo Archipelagów zaprosiło go w swoje szeregi i zagwarantowało pomoc. Miał on być ich kontaktem na wyspie i powiadamiać o złych rządach. Bractwo powstało bowiem w celu zgładzania złych władców i łagodzenia konfliktów. Mężczyzna przyjął ofertę i otrzymał nowy strój. Natychmiast dostrzegł symbol Bractwa - odwrócony znak siepacza. Posłaniec wyjaśnił, że w ten sposób ich ruchomi agenci rozpoznają się nawzajem i unikają rozpoznania przez lojalistów. Współpracując z rojalistami obalali władców i dawali szansę ich potomkom. Kilkanaście lat później doszło do przewrotu na wyspie Berserk. W jego wyniku do władzy doszedł Dagur Szalony, który rządzi po dziś dzień. Tym smutnym akcentem zakończył swoją historię. - Dlaczego po prostu nie opuściłeś wyspy? - To wszystko przez blokadę. Wokół wyspy cumuje pierścień okrętów, który powstrzymuje każdą próbę ucieczki. Niestety, ale rojaliści nie posiadają wielu statków, a co dopiero floty. - Zrobię to. - Ale co? Przebijesz blokadę? - Nie, to nie wystarczy... Zabiję Dagura Szalonego. - Posłuchaj mnie chłopcze, nie masz szans w walce z profesjonalną armią Dagura. A przynajmniej nie z twoimi umiejętnościami. - Więc wyszkól mnie na siepacza. - Nie zrobię ci tego. Nie potrafię. - Jestem jedyną osobą, która może zmienić losy tej wyspy. Niech mi pan zaufa. - Chyba nie mam wyboru. Jednak pamiętaj, że jeśli wyszkolę cię na siepacza, to jednocześnie zabronię ci związać się z moją córką. I prawdopodobnie przekreślę twoje szanse u każdej innej. Chyba, że znajdziesz inną siepaczkę... - Możemy zostawić związki w spokoju? - To twoja ostateczna decyzja? - Tak. Nie wycofam się. - Dobrze, zatem widzimy się jutro rano na podwórku. ''///Osada Berk/// Blondwłosa dziewczyna wracała właśnie do domu, ale po drodze zmieniła plany. Zaczęło już zmierzchać, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Minęła marmurowy pomnik przedstawiający bohatera jej wyspy i weszła na cmentarz. Chwilę błądziła wąskimi przerwami między grobami i dotarła do grobu... no właśnie kogo? - ''Nie byłam twoją przyjaciółką, a ty moim przyjacielem. Szydziłam z ciebie, ale nie byłeś moim wrogiem. Byłeś sobą. Ale dla ciebie byłam czymś więcej niż znajomą. Znałeś moje imię. A mimo to byłeś samotny. Nie podejrzewałam, że możesz być tak dobrym aktorem i ukrywać cały swój żal, smutek, rozpacz i samotność. Wtedy na Szczerbatku czułam się wolna. A jednak nadal cię nie rozumiałam. Może, gdybyś przeżył tamtą bitwę, albo gdybym namówiła cię na ucieczkę z wyspy, to nasza historia potoczyłaby się inaczej. Ale jestem silna, tak jak chciałeś. Nie poddam się, dla ciebie. Gdybym tylko wiedziała kim dla ciebie byłam... Astrid lubiła swoje wieczorne wyprawy na cmentarz. Były dziwne, ale przynosiły jej ukojenie. Czuła jego obecność i dotyk jego ciała. Zupełnie jak podczas tego lotu. Chciałaby chociaż przez chwilę móc pobyć z nim sam na sam i wyjaśnić wszystko. Chciała zrozumieć, co on czuł w stosunku do świata i do niej... Jedynymi jej przyjaciółmi była jej smoczyca z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Wichura i Nocna Furia Czkawki, Szczerbatek. Troszczyła się o wierzchowca Smoczego Jeźdźca w nadziei, że on żyje, a kiedy wróci po swojego przyjaciela, ona zdąży się z nim zobaczyć. I tak trwała przez kilka dni. Dni przeszły w tygodnie. Tygodnie w miesiące. A miesiące w lata. Po drugim roku oczekiwań i blondynka straciła nadzieję na powrót Smoczego Jeźdźca. Postawiła ostatnią ścianę w swoim sercu i zamknęła je na klucz. Nie miała już serca o nim myśleć. Zapomniała o nim, ale on w dalszym ciągu kołatał się w jej sercu, próbując wyjść na powierzchnię i przypomnieć dziewczynie o brunatnych włosach i zielonych oczach. ''///Wyspa Berserk/// Ponad dwa lata minęły od pojawienia się Czkawki na wyspie. Sytuacja się zmieniła, a on się dostosował. Dzisiejszego dnia ukończył szkolenie pod okiem ojca Heathery i został pełnoprawnym siepaczem. Właśnie szedł ze swoim nauczycielem do miejsca ukrycia pancerzy. Siepacza i zakonnika. Przez cały cykl nauki Czkawka kształcił się w wielu dziedzinach walki i nie tylko. Na małym jeziorku uczył się pływania statkiem. W lasach uczył się biegać po drzewach, skałach, błocie, piasku. Strzelać z łuku podczas polowań. Rzucać nożami w odlatujące ptaki. Walczyć mieczem z wieloma wrogami. I najważniejszego. Drugiej rzeczy, która wyróżniała zakonników wśród innych siepaczy. Charakterystyczne ostrza ukryte w karwaszach. W końcu dotarli do krypty. Na wprost wejścia stały dwa zestawy zbroi. Jedna czarna, praktyczna. Była obwieszona różnymi rodzajami broni, której Czkawka uczył się używać. Druga, biała szata. Pełniła raczej funkcję reprezentacyjną, uroczystą, ale nawet w niej można było ukryć broń. Jak mówi stare porzekadło: Kiedy panuje pokój, szykuj się do wojny. Mężczyzna wskazał ruchem ręki, żeby brunet założył czarną zbroję i zapoznał się z bronią. Białą szatę przejął stary zakonnik. Czkawka podziękował mistrzowi za wszystko i poprosił o schronienie na jeszcze jedną noc. Zaczynała się zima, więc na zewnątrz panował chłód. Dlatego też zbroja była wykonana z ciepłych futer. Dotarli do chaty i rozgrzali się przy ognisku. Ostatnią noc spędził w pokoju Heathery. Przez dwa lata treningów zmienili się. Nabrał masy i stał się bardziej przystojniejszy, a dziewczyna wyładniała. Czkawka planował wyruszyć z nastaniem świtu, żeby zdążyć do miasta, które znajdowało się po drugiej stronie wyspy. Jednak w rzeczywistości bał się rozstania z Heatherą. Nie chciał, żeby płakała i to przez niego. Kiedyś bez mrugnięcia okiem zostałby z dziewczyną i się z nią ożenił, ale czasy się zmieniły. W jego sercu miłości nie było od przeszło osiemnastu lat. Teraz było już za późno na jakiekolwiek zmiany. Czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie, tym później karki przetrąca. Jednak plan Czkawki nie udał się w ogóle. Dziewczyna obudziła się przed nim i czekała przy drzwiach. Widząc to brunet spodziewał się trudnej rozmowy. Nie mylił się. - Heathera ja... - dziewczyna rzuciła się w objęcia chłopaka i wtuliła weń. Ten mógł tylko odwzajemnić gest. - Obiecaj, że wrócisz do mnie. - szepnęła nad uchem roniąc łzy. - Obiecuję. Heathera puściła Czkawkę, a ten uśmiechając się na wyjściu odszedł wolnym krokiem w stronę lasu. Po chwili założył kaptur i pobiegł w stronę osady. ///Osada Berserk/// Po długiej podróży i kilku postojach brunet dotarł do celu. Jego oczom ukazały się mury miasta. Wiedział, że strażnicy staną się podejrzliwi na jego widok, więc musiał znaleźć inną drogę do środka. Usłyszał gwizd kusznika na jednej z wież. Podążył do podstawy strażnicy i wytyczył najlepszą możliwą drogę wspinaczkową. Wspiął się na stanowisko kusznika i wyeliminował go płynnym cięciem ukrytego ostrza. - ''Pierwsza krew splamiła moje ręce. Teraz już nie mam odwrotu. Stając na drewnianym występie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Osada nie była mała, ale gęsto zabudowana. Wiele miejsc pozostawało zagadką. Z tego miejsca nie zdziała za wiele. Musiał przenieść się na poziom ulicy. Zobaczył zwisającą pod nim linę. Ześlizgnął się po niej i dotknął ziemi. Mógł wyjść na główną drogę lub przekraść się bocznymi alejkami. Wybór był oczywisty. Pierwszym celem Czkawki było odnalezienie Dagura. Potem wystarczyło go zabić... taaa. Jak coś w jego życiu mogło być proste? Zrozumiał, że sam nie da rady obalić Dagura. Będzie potrzebował sojuszników. W różnych częściach miasta. Nagle przebiegł obok niego mężczyzna trzymający sakwę z pieniędzmi. Zaraz za nim strażnicy. To mogła być dobra okazja do zyskania sprzymierzeńców. Ruszył w ślad za pogonią. Złodziej wybiegł na ulicę i wdał się w walkę z kilkoma strażnikami. Czkawka chciał się wtrącić, ale zauważył na dachu kusznika. Zwinnym skokiem wbiegł na ścianę i wspiął się na górę. Doskoczył do kusznika zanim ten zdołał oddać strzał. Zajął jego pozycję i zdjął z pleców łuk. Posłał trzy strzały w kierunku niczego nie spodziewających się strażników. Złodziej sparował cios topora i używając ukrytego ostrza zdołał zabić oponenta. Spojrzał jeszcze w kierunku Czkawki i kiwnął głową w geście podziękowania. Zabrał mieszki strażników i zniknął w alejkach. Uwagę bruneta przyciągnęła broń złodzieja. Ukryte ostrze. Musiał być rojalistą. Brunet postanowił opuścić miejsce zanim ktoś go zauważy. Nie zrobił tego jednak dostatecznie szybko. Po kilku dniach spędzonych na eliminowaniu pojedynczych strzelców, znów dostrzegł złodzieja w akcji. Jednak teraz nie miał przy sobie cudzego mieszka. To musiał być wabik. Nie zastanawiając się długo postanowił rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Dostrzegł trójkę złodziei, którzy wynosili jakieś skrzynie z magazynu w dokach. Zauważył też biegnący w stronę wabika patrol. Z dziesięcioma przeciwnikami nie miał szans. Czkawka pędem rzucił się w stronę złodzieja, który właśnie wykańczał ostatniego przeciwnika. Zdumiał się, gdy zauważył, że złodziej, to tak naprawdę złodziejka. W dodatku ta sama, którą spotkał chwilę po wejściu do miasta. Zeskoczył z dachu i wylądował z przewrotem. - Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. W tą stronę biegnie właśnie patrol. - Jak to biegnie, myślałam, że już tu są? - odpowiedziała wskazując na wybiegających zza rogu wikingów. - Jak szybko biegasz? - Nie ucieknę. - Liczyłem, że to powiesz. Czkawka zdjął z pleców łuk i posłał kilka strzał w stronę nadbiegających Berserków. Gdy byli już kilka kroków od bruneta, ten wyciągnął toporek i wymijając szarżującego przeciwnika, cisnął nim w jego plecy. Chwycił nadgarstek drugiego i złamał go łapiąc wypuszczony miecz i zatapiając go w stojącym obok wikingu. Wystawiając ostrze dźgnął trzymanego przez siebie wojownika i pchnął na bok blokując jego ciałem ostrze miecza. Korzystając ze zmieszania ostatniego przeciwnika zdołał wbiec za niego i poderżnąć mu gardło. Całość trwała krócej niż czas potrzebny na załadowanie kuszy, a jednak ukryty na dachu strzelec zdołał oddać strzał, w dodatku celny. Czkawka w ostatniej chwili zdołał ściągnąć złodziejkę z toru lotu bełtu, ale niestety sam oberwał. Przestraszony strzelec zniknął na dachach. - W mordę! - zakrzyknął zdenerwowany siepacz. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytała z troską w głosie złodziejka. - Muszę go złapać. Dagur nie może się jeszcze dowiedzieć o mojej obecności. - Za późno. Nie zdążyłbyś go złapać. Nie z tym bełtem w ramieniu. - A więc to tak boli. - Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do naszej kryjówki. Tam jakoś ci to opatrzymy. Nie mając zbytniego wyboru Czkawka udał się za tajemniczą złodziejką. Po kilku minutach biegu dotarli do nory złodziei. Wszyscy podejrzliwie patrzyli na wchodzącego do środka chłopaka. Przede wszystkim ze względu na zakrwawiony oręż i pancerz. Z tłumu wyłonił się mężczyzna, który również nosił pancerz siepacza. Brunet odruchowo spojrzał na emblemat tak jak polecił mu mistrz. Był odwrócony. W ciągu tygodnia odnalazł drugiego zakonnika. - Rosa, co to ma znaczyć? - To ten chłopak, który pomógł mi kilka dni temu. - A co robi u nas? - Przyprowadziłam go tutaj, bo został ranny, kiedy mnie chronił. - Rosa, mówiłem ci przecież, że nie możemy łatać każdego durnia, który się w tobie zadurzył. - Wypraszam sobie, wcale się w niej nie zadurzyłem. - odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak. - Czy mówiłem do- skąd masz ten pancerz? - Chodzi o pancerz czy emblemat taki sam jak twój? - Skąd go masz? - zapytał ponownie mężczyzna kierując dłoń niebezpiecznie blisko klingi. - Spokojnie, po co te nerwy. Dostałem go od pewnego mężczyzny mieszkającego po drugiej stronie wyspy. - Czyli on żyje? - Tak i ma się dobrze. - Zaprowadź mnie do niego, a pomogę ci zabić Dagura. - Skąd wiesz- - Jestem mistrzem złodziei. Muszę wiedzieć o wszystkim co się dzieje w tym mieście. A teraz, komu w drogę temu czas. - A może najpierw go opatrzę? - wtrąciła się Rosa. - Racja. Poza tym zaczyna zmierzchać. Wyruszymy jutro rano. Rosa, znajdź mu jakieś miejsce do przenocowania. - Chodź ze mną. - powiedziała życzliwie złodziejka łapiąc chłopaka za rękę. Zaprowadziła go do jednego z domów otaczających plac. Wnętrze było proste, ale przytulne. Był nawet kominek, który oświetlał i ocieplał izbę. Rosa wskazała mu krzesło w rogu pokoju. Czkawka usiadł na nim, a dziewczyna poprosiła go o zdjęcie pancerza. Kiedyś zapewne oblałby się rumieńcem, ale nie teraz. Nie był już tym wstydliwym chłopakiem sprzed kilku lat. Był perfekcyjnie wyszkolonym zabójcą. Maszyną do zabijania. Rosa wyciągnęła bełt i zabandażowała ranę. Co jakiś czas przerywała, a Czkawka mógł się tylko domyślać, że ogląda jego rany na plecach, których nabawił się przed Smoczym Leżem i podczas lotów na Szczerbatku. - Gotowe. Rano zmienię jeszcze opatrunek i będziesz jak nowy. - Dzięki. - odpowiedział chłopak udając się do drzwi. - A dokąd to? - Wracam do kryjówki, żeby się przespać. - Jest za późno na błąkanie się po mieście. Zostajesz u mnie. Rozumiesz? - Nie do końca. - Rozbieraj się, przecież nie będziesz spał w zbroi. - Nie będę spał w samej bieliźnie z nieznaną dziewczyną w jednym łóżku. - Mam na imię Rosa. Teraz już chyba nie jestem nieznana? - Czkawka. Nadal się nie rozbiorę. - Wiem, że czujesz się onieśmielony moją urodą- - Nie jesteś w moim guście. - Że co?! - To co słyszałaś. - Naprawdę jesteś wyjątkowy. Chodź do pokoju obok. Tam jest łóżko. Jest jedno, więc musimy spać razem. - Podłoga mi wystarczy. - Zgrywasz niedostępnego czy jesteś zajęty? Zwykle chłopcy w naszym wieku powinni odczuwać fascynację płcią przeciwną. - W naszym wieku? Nie jesteś starsza ode mnie o spory kawałek czasu? - Masz 19 lat? - Tak. - Więc za kilka dni cię dogonię. - Nie do wiary. Jak chcesz. Będę spał z tobą, tylko sobie zbyt wiele nie wyobrażaj. Można powiedzieć, że jestem zajęty. Czkawka założył koszulę, która chroniła go przed otarciami od zbroi i zasnął w łóżku Rosy. Obudził się rano, ale nic nie widział. Sięgnął ręką do góry i wyczuł kołdrę. Ściągnął ją i dostrzegł śpiącą obok Rosę, która... była w samej bieliźnie. - A mówiłem, żeby sobie nie wyobrażała za dużo... Brunet wstał i przykrył dziewczynę. Sam zmienił swoje opatrunki i zostawił dziewczynie wiadomość. Następnie opuścił kryjówkę złodziei i udał się na miejsce spotkania z drugim zakonnikiem. 'Rozdział 2' Mijał już prawie trzeci rok od śmierci Smoczego Jeźdźca, a mieszkańcy osady Berk przygotowywali się do obchodów jego święta. Był to jeden z nielicznych dni, w których blondwłosa wojowniczka pokazywała się publicznie ubrana inaczej niż zwykle. Wszyscy krzątali się i pomagali jak mogli, żeby ten wyjątkowy dzień wypadał jak najlepiej. Jednak nigdy nie poproszono jej o pomoc w jego przygotowaniu. Wszyscy współczuli jej, mimo że nikomu nie powiedziała o swoich uczuciach. Cała wioska zwyczajnie wyczuła żal i smutek po stracie kogoś ważnego bijące od blondwłosej dziewczyny. Nawet do Sączysmarka musiało coś dotrzeć albowiem od śmierci Czkawki nie przystawiał się do Astrid. Blondynka dziękowała mu za to w duchu, ponieważ jej kondycja psychiczna do najlepszych nie należała. Jedynymi rzeczami, które przypominały jej o brunecie były jej wytresowana smoczyca z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, oraz Szczerbatek, dzięki któremu zakochała się w Czkawce. Zawsze chciał robić wszystko po swojemu i prawie nigdy mu nie wychodziło, ale jeśli mu się udawało, to powstawało coś pięknego. Jak widok wioski nocą rozświetlonej przez lampy w domach. Blondynka właśnie zmierzała do domu Czkawki, żeby nakarmić Szczerbatka. W końcu obiecała to brunetowi. Weszła do jego pokoju, a Nocna Furia natychmiast do niej podfrunęła i zaczęła się łasić. Astrid zdjęła ze swoich pleców kosz ryb i wysypała Szczerbatkowi na podłogę. Normalnie smoki dostają jedzenie kilka razy dziennie, ale tak jak Astrid, Nocna Furia unikała wychodzenia bez ważnego powodu. W efekcie siedziała całymi dniami w domu. Zapewne liczyła, że któregoś dnia wstanie i zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. Astrid też na to po części liczyła. Jednak z jedną różnicą. Kilkukrotnie miała sen, w którym budzi się, a przy jej łóżku siedzi brunet o szmaragdowych oczach. Ten przepraszał ją za zniknięcie i obiecywał, że już na zawsze będzie przy niej. Jednak to tylko sny, a po każdym z nich Astrid jeszcze bardziej tęskniła za swoim- no właśnie, kim on był? Przyjacielem? To zbyt banalne. Drugą połówką? Za dużo powiedziane. Chyba po prostu był sobą. Z zamyśleń blondynki wyrwało ją szturchanie w nogę. Nocna Furia leżała sobie przed Astrid i patrzyła się ze współczuciem. Po chwili wstała energicznie i skierowała w stronę szafy. - Co tam znalazłeś? - zapytała zaintrygowana dziewczyna. Po chwili podeszła i zobaczyła małe pudełko. Wzięła je i wróciła na łóżko bruneta. Zdjęła wieczko. W środku dostrzegła mały naszyjnik i krótki liścik. - Te naszyjniki symbolizują przyjaźń, zaufanie, poświęcenie, nadzieję i miłość. Ja mam drugą stronę. Każda taka para jest inna od pozostałych. Jest to odzwierciedlenie tego, że możemy mieć wiele miłostek, ale jedno prawdziwe uczucie. Nie wiem, czy ci się spodoba, ani czy zdążę ci go dać. W razie najgorszego zostawiam ten list i mam nadzieję, że ktoś kiedyś odnajdzie ten podarunek i odda w prawowite ręce. Nie moje lecz Astrid Hofferson. Kocham cię, Astrid. Bez wzajemności, ale ważna rzecz mieć kogoś, za kogo warto umierać. Blondynka przycisnęła list do serca i poczuła jego uczucia. Te same, które czuł pisząc list. Miłość, samotność i smutek. Po chwili odłożyła liścik i ze łzami w oczach założyła swoją połówkę naszyjnika. ''///Wyspa Berserk/// - Nareszcie jesteś. - Rosa mnie chwilkę zatrzymała... - Niech zgadnę, próbowała zaciągnąć cię do łóżka? - Mówi pan z doświadczenia? - Nie, po prostu lubi się droczyć z chłopakami. - ''Warte zapamiętania. To co, wyruszamy? - Prowadź. Po kilku godzinach biegu przez las dwójka siepaczy dotarła do chaty. Prawie nic się tu nie zmieniło, ale w końcu nie było go tylko tydzień. Po chwili przez drzwi wyszedł mężczyzna. Jednak Czkawka nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jego wzrok przykuła pewna dziewczyna stojąca w drzwiach. Gestem wskazała, żeby wszedł do środka. On usiadł przy stole, a ona zaczęła przygotowywać rybę. - Nie wiem czy zdąży się przygotować... - Zdąży. Za każdym razem, kiedy mistrz Gist odwiedza mojego ojca muszą przeprowadzić kilkugodzinną rozmowę, żeby poznać wszystkie swoje przygody. A tak w ogóle, to jak tam w mieście? - To zależy, co chcesz wiedzieć? Ale na starcie zaznaczam, że nikogo ładniejszego od ciebie nie widziałem. - Wiesz, że mój ojciec cię zabije jak się dowie, że się spotykamy? - Przecież się nie spotykamy, ja tylko mówię prawdę. - Opowiadaj, jak sobie radziłeś. W ciągu kilku minut Czkawka streścił ubiegły tydzień oczywiście sprytnie wymijając wczorajszy wieczór i dzisiejszy ranek. Siedzieli tak razem i rozmawiali jedząc rybę, którą w międzyczasie Heathera skończyła przygotowywać. Był już wieczór, a Czkawka zaczął się martwić o mężczyzn stojących na zewnątrz. Jak na zawołanie weszli oni do środka. Gist wszedł do kuchni. - Słuchaj, troche się zasiedzieliśmy, więc musimy zostać na noc. Chyba, że potrafisz biec z zamkniętymi oczami. - A co na to Rosa? - Ona nie ma nic do gadania. To ja tu jestem mistrzem złodziei. - Racja. - Idź spać, wyruszamy z samego rana. - Mogę u ciebie spać? - zapytał się brunet gdy Gist opuścił kuchnię. - Nie widzę przeszkód... - odparła z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Nie podoba mi się ten uśmiech. - Niby dlaczego? - Bo tak samo wyglądałaś, jak wrzucałaś mnie do strumienia. - Chodź już do mnie, bo sami nas zaniosą. - Oni nie. Brunet w kilka chwil znalazł się przy Heatherze i wziął na ręce. Nie obyło się bez cichych gróźb i prób wyrwania, ale spełzywały one na niczym. Weszli do jej pokoju, a dziewczyna przekręciła kluczyk w zamku. - Coraz bardziej mi się to nie podoba. Co ci chodzi po głowie? - Mnie? Nic... tylko tak sobie myślałam, że przez dwa lata treningu u mojego ojca w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy, chyba że akurat pracowaliśmy. Potem odszedłeś i zostawiłeś mnie samą. Byłam naprawdę smutna, a to przez ciebie. Teraz musisz to naprawić... - powiedziała znów ze swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem stając z nim twarzą w twarz w odległości kilku milimetrów. Brunet przygarnął ją do siebie i wyszeptał jej do ucha: - Będziesz piszczeć? - Przecież jesteś pierwszy... skąd mam wiedzieć. - Czyli będziesz. - A nawet jeśli to co? - A to, że za tą ścianą śpi twój ojciec... - No i cały nastrój w drobny mak... - Zawsze możemy pominąć ten element. - I co dalej? - A to. - powiedział brunet składając gorący pocałunek na ustach Heathery. Po chwili leżeli już w łóżku czarnowłosej dziewczyny ubrani w samą bieliznę. Oderwali swoje usta od siebie i poszli spać. Oczywiście pierwszy wstał brunet. Trochę inaczej zapamiętał scenerię z wczorajszego wieczoru. A faktycznie było trochę zmian. Zasypiali odwróceni w dwie strony, natomiast teraz nie mógł wyswobodzić się z objęć Heathery. Ich usta były wystarczająco blisko, więc brunet pocałował delikatnie dziewczynę, a ta otworzyła oczy. - Wiedziałem, że chcesz zapłatę za wypuszczenie mnie. - Jestem aż tak przewidywalna? - Tak jesteś. Czkawka wstał z łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Heathera chłonęła jego umięśnione ciało i wszystkie rany, które tylko potęgowały jej pożądanie. Gdy brunet był już gotowy i zbierał się do wyjścia, dziewczyna sobie o czymś przypomniała. - Czekaj Czkawka. - O co chodzi? - Zapomniałabym ci coś dać. - Nie mu- chłopaka zamurowało gdy zobaczył połowę amuletu. Wziął go szybko i zawiesił na szyi. Po jego policzku spłynęła samotna łza. - Nie jestem pierwsza, prawda? - Pierwsza, która odwzajemnia. Dziękuję Heathera. Nie masz pojęcia ile znaczy dla mnie ten naszyjnik. - Zapewne tyle, co posiadaczka drugiej części. - Tak, chyba masz rację... - Ja mam zawsze rację. - Mam ci przypomnieć twoją szaloną propozycję wczoraj? - Nic nie mówiłam. Ale wrócisz jeszcze? - Napewno. ''///Osada Berserk/// Droga powrotna zajęła mniej czasu niż się spodziewali. W efekcie było jeszcze stosunkowo wcześnie. Czkawka i Gist udali się od razu do nory złodziei. Zaraz na wejściu wywołali małe zamieszanie. Nie obyło się bez kazania Rosy dla samozwańczego sanitariusza, który postanowił zostawić ją samą w łóżku i samemu zmienić opatrunki. Nie mniej jednak ona też cieszyła się z ich powrotu. - Jest taka sprawa młody. - Słucham mistrzu Gist. - Potrzebujesz imienia. - Czkawka nie wystarczy? - Po pierwsze jest trochę głupkowate, a po drugie prawdziwe. Nie możesz paradować w swoim zawodzie bez imienia zawodowego jak my to nazywamy. - Panśkie jest prawdziwe? - Nie. Masz jakiś pomysł na swoje? - Furia. - Dlaczego? - To taka moja mała tajemnica jeszcze sprzed kilku lat, zanim trafiłem na tą wyspę. - Kolejna dobra rada. Nie zwierzaj się na lewo i prawo z przeszłości. - To akurat wiem. - I cieszy mnie ten fakt. Co chcesz teraz robić? Masz jeszcze kilka godzin do zachodu. Przydaliby się dodatkowi sojusznicy. Kandydatami mogą być korsarze w porcie, albo pewna grupka, która sama musi cię znaleźć. - W takim razie kierunek przystań. Brunet opuścił schronienie i ruszył uliczkami do portu. Zlustrował z dachu wszystkie stojące na okrętach załogi, ale żadna nie odróżniała się od reszty. Gdzie nie spojrzeć tam kolejna jednostka wojennej floty Dagura. Wtedy Czkawka coś sobie uświadomił. Przeszedł się nabrzeżem i zamurowało go gdy przeczytał nazwę karczmy - Port. Krążyły mu różne myśli jak zabić lub uszkodzić Gista, ale po chwili ochłonął i wszedł do środka. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wszyscy byli zajęci oglądaniem walki na pięści rozgrawającej się w drugim końcu sali. Podszedł do baru i zamówił drinka. Po chwili przysiadł się do niego inny mężczyzna. - Witajcie mistrzu. - Kim jesteś? - To nieistotne. Ważniejsze jest, że mam dla pana zlecenie. - Jakie? - odparł brunet obojętnym głosem. - Otóż mój brat został zabity kilka dni temu przez patrol. Wiem gdzie obecnie stacjonują. Płacę 200 sztuk złota za pozbycie się ich. Całej dziesiątki. - Gdzie stacjonują? - Przy bramie rolniczej. - Czekaj tu na mnie jutro po zachodzie słońca. Przygotuj mieszek. - Dziękuję mistrzu. - Mów mi Furia. - W takim razie dziękuję Furio. - ''Widocznie korsarze muszą poczekać. Czkawka opuścił karczmę i ruszył do bramy rolniczej. Przekroczył ją zabijając strażnika na najsłabiej bronionym odcinku muru. Następnie przeskoczył na rosnące w pobliżu drzewo. Idąc po jego gałęziach dotarł do ziemi. Usłyszał krzyk kobiety i postanowił sprawdzić sytuację. Wychylił się zza rogu i dostrzegł dziesięcioosobowy patrol. Kilku wikingów odpowiadało opisowi mężczyzny z karczmy. Czkawka wyciągnął łuk i wypuścił dwie strzały w stronę strażników. Oba cele padły martwe na ziemię. Sługusy Dagura przestraszyły się widmowego ataku i zbili się krąg. Czkawka zmienił pozycję i wszedł na dach posyłając kolejne dwa pociski. Zostało sześciu. Wziął rozpęd i z impetem wbił ostrze w jednego ze strażników na którego spadł. Błyskawicznie przyjął pozycję obronną i zaczął walkę. Byli lekko pijani, więc walka poszła gładko. Kobieta podziękowała mu za ratunek, a Czkawka podszedł do ciał i zbadał pod kątem identyfikacji. Po potwierdzeniu tożsamości ofiar postanowił wrócić do miasta. Musiał znaleźć miejsce do spania, a najbliżej była nora złodziei, więc chyba musiał znów słuchać zrzędzenia Rosy. Spadł prosto pod jej drzwi i zapukał. Po usłyszeniu cichego proszę wszedł do środka. Zastał ją znów w samej bieliźnie, lecz teraz mógł się jej przyjrzeć. Długie blondwłosy opadały w nieładzie na jej barki i biust. Na chwilę zawiesił na nim wzrok. Rosa podchwyciła jego spojrzenie i lekko się zarumieniła. Czkawka otrząsnął się i podszedł w kierunku dziewczyny. - Mogę przenocować? - Dla ciebie wszystko, tylko następnym razem uprzedź mnie, jeśli będziesz chciał wpaść. - Myślałem, że będziesz zadowolona z moich odwiedzin... - powiedział brunet podchodząc do Rosy. - Jestem nie zrozum mnie źle, tylko nie byłam przygotowana. - Nie ułożyłaś tekstu jak mnie zaciągnąć do łóżka? - odparł brunet z rozbawieniem. - Można tak powiedzieć. Jestem ciekawa ile będziesz się opierał... - Wystarczająco długo, żebyś zaczęła błagać.. - Ani mi się śni. - Nie wierzę ci. - Znasz mnie kilka dni, a wiesz o mnie wszystko. - Jeszcze nie wszystko. - powiedział składając pocałunek na ustach blondynki. - Teraz już wiem. - Zawsze jesteś taki czarujący? - Jak mam gorszy dzień... - odparł Czkawka z uśmiechem. - To idziemy? - A masz zamiar tak spać? - A co? Nie podoba ci się? - Trochę niezręczne pytanie... - Dlaczego? - Bo jak się zakłopoczę, to możesz mnie naszprycować i dopiąć swego. - Naprawdę jestem taka zła? - Tak. - Nie możesz ulec chociaż raz? - Nie. - Ta rozmowa przestaje przypominać dialog? - Tak. - Taaa... To co idziemy spać? - Prowadź. Następnego dnia rano Czkawkę obudził cichy szmer. Powoli obrócił się na łóżku i spojrzał w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Rosa właśnie układała swoje włosy siedząc tyłem do bruneta. Ten skorzystał z okazji i zaszedł ją z tyłu, a następnie łapiąc w talii pocałował w kark. - Już nie śpisz? - Za bardzo hałasujesz. - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - Tylko na wieczór. - To może pójdziemy na spacer? - Możesz chociaż przez chwilę o tym nie myśleć? - Dopóki spałeś to mogłam. - Zgoda, tylko najpierw się ubierz. Po kilku minutach wyszli razem z nory złodziei. Rosa pokazała mu większość miasta i kilka interesujących kryjówek. Na koniec udali się nad jeden z kilku klifów w granicach miasta. Usiedli na jego brzegu i spoglądali na zachód słońca. Czkawka wyjął swoją część naszyjnika i chwycił mocno w dłoń przykładając do serca. Rosa dostrzegła to i przysunęła się bliżej bruneta kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Podniosła swoją rękę i przyłożyła do dłoni Czkawki znajdującej się na jego sercu. Trwali tak kilka minut. - Kochasz ją? - Kogo? - Drugą połowę amuletu. - Nie wiem kto nosi drugą część. - Nie dałeś go nikomu? - Chciałem, ale to długa historia... - Więc dlaczego przykładasz go od serca? - Bo czuję, że tamten trafił we właściwe ręce... W każdym razie, muszę lecieć. Mam spotkanie w porcie za kilka minut. - No to biegnij. - Dzisiaj też śpię u ciebie. - Liczyłam na to. Czkawka wskoczył na pobliski dach i pobiegł w stronę portu. Po kilku minutach nieprzerwanego biegu był na miejscu. Ponownie odnalazł karczmę i wszedł do środka. Usadowił się na krześle i czekał. Po chwili podszedł do niego mężczyzna. - Dziękuję Furio. - Skąd wiesz? - Między rolnikami rozeszła się dzisiaj wieść o odzianym w czerń siepaczu, który wyeliminował dziesięcioosobowy patrol w pobliżu bramy i uratował żonę jednego z rolników. - Sławny się robię. - Proszę oto 300 sztuk złota. - Miało być 200. - To premia od męża tamtej kobiety. Jeśli będziesz kiedyś w pobliżu, to zajrzyj do największego gospodarstwa w okolicy. - Na pewno skorzystam. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Nie ma za co. Mężczyzna opuścił knajpę, a brunet zapytał się barmana o korsarzy. Wskazał na grupę siedzącą w rogu sali. Siepacz zbliżył się do mężczyzn. Każdy z nich miał na sobie grubą kamizelkę obszywaną różnymi futrami. Przy pasach zwisały miecze, a na plecach łuki. Popatrzyli się na chłopaka krzywo, a ten bez mrugnięcia okiem rozpoczął rozmowę. - Korsarze? - Nie, banda panienek. - Co to się przez te lata porobiło. A gdzie wasz statek? - A jak myślisz? Stoi razem z resztą floty. Dagur zajął każdy statek jaki był w porcie i przemianował na swoją flotę. Teraz kisimy się tu już trzeci rok. - Potrzebna mi wasza pomoc. - Kogo trza ubić? - Dagura Szalonego. - Jaja se robisz, nie? - Jestem poważny. - Słuchaj szczeniaku, nie masz szans dotrzeć do Dagura. Ma zbyt dobrze wyszkolonych żołnierzy. - Ale nadają się tylko do konwencjonalnej walki. - Co proponujesz? - Słyszeliście takie powiedzenie: nie siłą to sprytem zwyciężaj? Pierwsze co zrobimy, to pozbawimy go gwardii. - Jak? - Eliminując każdego, który się oddali. - Sam nie dasz rady. - Nie jestem sam. Mam złodziei. I ten symbol. - dodał brunet wskazując na fragment swojego pancerza. Jeden z korsarzy spojrzał we wskazane miejsce i zamarł w bezruchu. Po chwili z jego twarzy zniknęło zaskoczenie. - Możesz na nas liczyć. Jeśli po całej zabawie odzyskamy statek. - Umowa stoi. Jeśli będziemy was potrzebować, to tu przyjdę. Czkawka opuścił knajpę i udał się do nory złodziei zameldować Gistowi o zmobilizowaniu korsarzy. Okazało się, że wyruszył poza miasto z jakimś zleceniem, więc Czkawka miał kilka dni dla siebie. Najchętniej spędziłby je z Heatherą, ale musiał zacząć przygotowania do rewolucji. Zmierzchało, więc udał się na spoczynek do Rosy. Sama właścicielka spała już w najlepsze, a brunet nie chcąc jej budzić położył się na podłodze i zasnął. Zaraz po pobudce chciał opuścić lokum Rosy, ale zatrzymała go właścicielka. - A dokąd to? - Poszukam czegoś do roboty. - Nawet na śniadanie nie zostaniesz? - zatrzepotała rzęsami zbliżając się do bruneta, który bądź co bądź pociągał ją dużo bardziej niż wszyscy jego poprzednicy razem wzięci. - Skoro tak się przymilasz, to chyba nie mam wyboru... - Ja mam też jedyny klucz, więc nie, nie masz wyboru. Brunet został trochę dłużej w domu blondynki, a po skończonym posiłku udało mu się wyprosić klucz. Opuścił budynek i ruszył w miasto. Postanowił posprawdzać gospody w różnych dzielnicach miasta. Przebywał już w połowie barów w mieście, ale nikt do niego nie zagadał. Rezygnując z dalszych poszukiwań udał się poza miasto. Obrał kurs na jedno z większych gospodarstw w okolicy. Po dotarciu na miejsce spostrzegł mężczyznę, dla którego pozbył się morderców jego brata. Ten również dostrzegł siepacza i odkładając na bok siekierę podszedł się przywitać. - Witam Furię. - rzekł życzliwym głosem. - Naprawdę macie tu kawałek farmy. - powiedział brunet będąc pod wrażeniem ilości robotników. - Chodźcie ze mną mistrzu, przedstawię was właścicielowi. Mężczyzna zaprowadził bruneta do jednego z domostw otaczających plac. Weszli do środka i zobaczyli właściciela siedzącego za biurkiem. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. - Witajcie panie. - Kto to? - To Furia, ten siepacz. - Wybaczcie mi nieuprzejmość, ale mam okropny problem. - Mogę pomóc? - To raczej nie robota dla kogoś pańskiego pokroju... - Ale lepsza taka niż żadna. - W sumie racja. Otóż od pewnego czasu zaczęły znikać nam narzędzia, a kilkoro chłopów zaginęło. Od kilku dni dostaje informacje o tajemniczej czarnej mgle, czy może raczej dymie. Nie wiemy co to jest ani skąd się wzięło, ale może być odpowiedzialne za ostatnie nieszczęścia. - Gdzie pojawiają się te kłęby dymu? - Na północ. Niedaleko gór. - Sprawdzę to. - Dlaczego? - Bo lubię bezinteresownie pomagać... - odparł bezuczuciowym głosem. Przeraziło go, że z taką łatwością potrafił pozbyć się emocji. Pewnie dlatego jego nauczyciel odradzał mu szkolenie, ale trudno, stało się. Teraz nie ma patrzenia wstecz. ''///Osada Berk/// Do portu zawijał właśnie statek Johanna Kupczego, który przypłynął prosto z wyspy Berserk. Niestety kupiec nie miał dobrych wieści dla Stoicka Ważkiego. Natychmiast udał się do twierdzy, gdzie odnalazł wodza. - Johann! Jak dobrze cię widzieć. - Stoicku, twojej wyspie grozi niebezpieczeństwo! - Jakie? - Na wyspie Berserk doszło do przewrotu. Do władzy doszedł Dagur Szalony. - Co?! - To prawda. W jego porcie stacjonuje ogromna flotylla, a wokół wyspy rozciągnięta jest blokada. Jedynie ja mogę przez nią przepływać. - I co my teraz zrobimy? Jeśli tak się sprawy mają, to musimy mieć sojuszników. - Najciemniej pod latarnią. Otóż pod samym nosem Dagura rodzi się kolejny przewrót. Na ich czele stoi dwóch siepaczy. Z tego co wiem, to udało im się zyskać pomoc złodziei. Ale sami nie dadzą rady z dobrze wyszkoloną armią Dagura. - Co proponujesz? - Wyślij panie mały oddział na moim statku na wyspę Berserk. Niech na miejscu rozeznają się w sytuacji i nawiążą kontakt z przewrotowcami. - Ale kto jest na tyle szalony, żeby mieszać się w sprawy wyspy Berserk i siepaczy? Nie znajdzie się dość dużo ludzi, żeby tam popłynąć. - A czy ja mówię o dużej ilości? Może popłynąć nawet jedna operatywna osoba. Tylko musiałaby umieć o siebie zadbać do czasu znalezienia pomocy. - Ja się zgłaszam. - na sali rozległ się głos blondwłosej dziewczyny o błękitnych oczach. - Astrid, to nie pora na udowadnianie- - Ale ja chcę, poza tym jak wódz zauważył, nikt inny nie ma na tyle odwagi. - Chyba głupoty... - Sączysmark! - chłopak tylko schował się za przyjaciółmi na dźwięk głosu Astrid. - Skoro sobie życzysz... Przygotuj się. Johann, kiedy będziesz mógł ją tam dostarczyć? - Możemy wyruszać jutro z samego rana. - Dobrze, słyszałaś As- a gdzie jest Astrid? Dziewczyna była już w wiosce i szła do swojego domu. Zanim do niego dotarła zatrzymała ją jej przyjaciółka Szpadka. - Ej, nie rób tego, słyszysz? - Muszę. - odparła niebieskooka. - Nie musisz... dlaczego? - Co dlaczego? - Dlaczego tego chcesz? - Nie wiem... - Chcesz zapomnieć? - Nie potrafię... Chcę zająć czymś mój umysł, żeby chociaż przez chwilę mieć spokój. - Skoro ci się podobał, to dlaczego go nie zatrzymałaś? Tobie by się nie oparł. - próbowała rozluźnić atmosferę siostra Mieczyka szturchając koleżankę łokciem. - Dawny Czkawka nie, ale już wieczorem przed ostatnim etapem smoczego szkolenia był... inny. - Jak to inny? - Taki oschły... bezduszny... a jednocześnie troskliwy o życie Szczerbatka... - Kto by pomyślał, że po tym wszystkim, co mu robiliśmy... I nie patrz tak na mnie! Każdy jest winny, cała nasza piątka. Nawet jeśli robiłaś to, żeby mieć przyjaciół. Wyzywaliśmy go, biliśmy i uprzykrzaliśmy życie na różne sposoby, a on żył dalej. - Już rozumiem... - Co rozumiesz? - To... - powiedziała Astrid wyciągając naszyjnik. - Drugą część miał Czkawka. Znalazłam go niedawno w jego pokoju. Był też list... Pisał, że mnie kochał, ale bez wzajemności... czasami chciałabym cofnąć czas i pokazać mu, że ja odwzajemniam, ale już za późno... A teraz go nie ma... - mówiła dziewczyna powstrzymując łzy cisnące jej się do oczu. - Nigdy mu nie powiedziałam co do niego czuję, bo wiedziałam, że mnie nienawidzi za każdą krzywdę jaką mu wyrządziłam... - Ale on wybaczał ci jeszcze zanim go zraniłaś... - Idę się spakować... Na razie Szpadka. - Taa. Trzymaj się As... Zobaczysz, jeszcze się to jakoś ułoży. ///Wyspa Berserk/// Po kilku godzinach poszukiwań Czkawka nadal nie miał żadnego pomysłu jak zapobiec dalszym atakom tajemniczego dymu. Jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, to wyruszyć w góry. I tak zrobił. Po kolejnych godzinach spędzonych na wspinaczce dotarł do jednej z wielu półek skalnych. Już chciał wyruszać w dalszą drogę, ale dostrzegł oczy patrzące z ciemności jaskiń. Po chwili stworzenie zaczęło wychodzić ujawniając dwie pary skrzydeł i liściasto zakończony ogon. Smok był kilka razy większy od Furii, ale brunet się nie bał. Powoli podszedł do ogromnej bestii. Ta zaczęła warczeć ukazując ostre jak brzytwa zęby. - Przynajmniej nie kryjesz arsenału jak Szczerbatek... Brunet zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej smoka. Ten z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się uspokajał. Po chwili patrzyli sobie w oczy. Czkawka wyciągnął rękę i skierował w stronę smoka rozpozcierając palce dłoni. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Po chwili poczuł dotyk pomarańczowych łusek. Zbliżył się jak tylko mógł i podrapał smoka pod brodą. Ten natychmiast się uspokoił i zaczął radośnie pomrukiwać. Czkawka wszedł na nowego przyjaciela i opuścili jaskinię. Nie mogąc zostawić tu smoka zdecydował się na drastyczne środki. Spróbuje przekonać rolników do pomocy. Poleciał więc przy ziemi do gospodarstwa. Natychmiast rozległy się krzyki, a mężczyźni zaczęli chwytać za broń. Po chwili dostrzegli postać, która zsuwała się z bestii. Chłopak zdjął kaptur odsłaniajac brązowe włosy i drapiąc smoka pod brodą. - Spokojnie, nie zrobi wam krzywdy. - Co tu się dzieje?! Smokowi widocznie nie podobał się podniesiony głos właściciela. Na szczęście brunet w porę to zauważył. - Chmuroskok spokój. Proszę nie krzyczeć, bo zrobi się nieprzyjemny. - To jest smok do jasnej cholery! Cały czas jest nieprzyjemny. - Co mówiłem o podnoszeniu głosu? A skoro jest taki jak go pan opisuje, to dlaczego stoję sobie obok jego paszczy i drapię pod brodą jak pieska? - Nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać. - Pan już widział smoki, prawda? Porwały kogoś z pańskiej rodziny. Dlatego nienawidzi pan każdego latającego gada, bez obrazy Chmuroskok. - Skąd wiesz? - Bo miałem tak samo. Zostałem wyrzucony z wyspy, ponieważ zaprzyjaźniłem się z Nocną Furią. Mój ojciec, wódz, którego żona została porwana i zabita przez smoki mnie wyklął. Dlatego jestem tu gdzie jestem... - Przepraszam... - Nie mnie powinien pan przepraszać, ale Chmuroskoka. Proszę podejść i położyć rękę na jego głowie. Wtedy będziecie kwita, a ja wrócę do kwestii dymu. - Niech będzie... Zrobie wszystko dla córki... - Więc smoki ją porwały? Jak wyglądały? - Było ich dużo, czarne, lgnęły do metalu. - A wielkość? - Małe, mniejsze od człowieka. - Zaduśne Zdechy... małe gnomy lubią metal i zawsze mają go pełno w swoich gniazdach. Smoków się nie pozbędę, ale mogę odzyskać pańską córkę. Jeśli jeszcze żyje. Natomiast wejście do gniazda zniszczę. - Dziękuję... - Chmuroskok lecimy. Musimy znaleźć ich leże. Po dogłębnym przeszukaniu okolicy Czkawce udało się odnaleźć wejście do gniazda Zaduśnych Zdechów. Jednak nie mógł znaleźć córki włodarza. Zrezygnowany zasypał wejście i udał się ze smutno-dobrymi wieściami do gospodarstwa. Los chciał, że po drodze znalazła się zguba, czyli mocno poharatana córka właściciela. Zabrał ją na Chmuroskoka i dostarczył do gospodarstwa. Mężczyzna odzyskawszy córkę obiecał zapewnić jedzenie i schronienie smokowi. Dopiero teraz Czkawka zauważył, że jest już ciemno, a bieganie na oślep to nie jego bajka. Postanowił przeczekać w stodole razem z Chmuroskokiem. ///Osada Berserk/// Z nastaniem rana chłopak wyruszył w drogę powrotną do nory złodziei. Wszedł do domu Rosy i natychmiast pożałował swojej decyzji. - A gdzie to się swędasz po nocach?! - A tu i tam. - Droczysz się ze mną? - A nawet jeśli to co? - rzekł podchodząc do Rosy. - Po prostu jestem ciekawa. - wyjaśniła jeżdżąc palcem po piersi bruneta. - Ciekawość pierwszy stopień do piekła. - kontynuował chłopak wplatając swoje palce w jej nieułożone blond włosy. Już chcięli się pocałować, ale do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Z niechęcią się odsunęli, a Czkawka podszedł do drzwi. Na dworzu stał posłaniec. - Pan Furia? - To ja. Czego chcesz? - Johann Kupczy ma specjalną przesyłkę i prosi o osobisty odbiór. - Leć już. I łap za fatygę. - powiedział jeszcze rzucając lekkim mieszkiem z 50 sztukami złota. Następnie zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na Rosę. Siedziała rozbawiona na brzegu łóżka. - No co? - A nic... - odpowiedziała z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Tak pełnych i miękkich ustach... - To na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał niewinnie brunet siadajac obok Rosy. - Chyba na tym. - odparła dziewczyna składając pocałunek na ustach Czkawki. Po chwili odsunęli się, a twarz chłopaka przybrała wyraźnie zdegustowany wyraz. - Coś się stało? - Byłem szczerze przekonany, że mieliśmy robić to. - tym razem to chłopak zainicjował pocałunek i siedzieli tak złączeni, aż ich ciała zaczęły domagać się tlenu. Po oderwaniu patrzyli sobie w oczy uśmiechnięci. - Wiesz co? Chyba faktycznie skończyliśmy na twojej wersji... - Muszę lecieć. - Uważaj na siebie. Czkawka opuścił dom Rosy i ruszył do doków. Jeszcze przed zejściem na ulicę dostrzegł zakotwiczony okręt Johhana. Spadł do jednej z ciemnych alejek i zrobił przewrót amortyzując nim lądowanie i nabierając rozpęd. Praktycznie wypadł na ulicę i skacząc po palach wbitych w wodę dotarł do burty statku Johanna. Podciągnął się i stanął na pokładzie. Natychmiast natrafił na zdziwione spojrzenie nieznajomej blondynki. Ignorując ją wszedł do kajuty kapitana i dostrzegł Johhana szperającego w papierach. - Mistrzu Furio. - Johann ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to po prostu Furia. Nie jestem mistrzem. - Jeszcze. - No dobra, co tam dla mnie masz? - Tę dziewczynę. - A kto ją zamawiał, bo mnie się takie zamówienie nie przypomina. - Nie w tym sensie. Posłuchaj, to bardzo delikatna sprawa. Ona jest z Berk, ponieważ ich wódz martwi się sytuacją tutaj i wysłał ją, a raczej sama się zgłosiła, żeby sprawdziła co się dzieje. - Powiedz jej, że nie za ciekawie się dzieje i zabierz ją stąd. - Niestety, ale nie mogę. Zostanie tutaj do moich następnych odwiedzin tutaj. Wtedy ją zabiorę. - A ile zajmie ci obrócenie tu z powrotem? - Tydzień lub dwa. - ''Czyli będę na nią skazany nawet przez 14 dni... I jak ja mam spędzić czas z Heatherą... - Halo. Jest tam ktoś w tej pustej bani? - zaśmiał się Johhan machając Czkawce przed oczami. - Nawet nie wiesz jakie masz szczęście, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. W innym wypadku leżałbyś już na ziemi. - Wiem i wcale nie żałuję tej znajomości. A i tak na marginesie, ostatnio doszły mnie słuchy, że gdzieś w zamku schowany jest pewnien bardzo wartościowy naszyjnik. Nie wiem dokładnie gdzie, ale najprawdopodoniej w skar- - Jest w pokoju, w którym spała żona wodza. - Skąd taka pewność? - Kobiety są przewidywalne. Skoro jest cenny, to na pewno trzymała go przy sobie. To ja lecę Johhan. - Tylko nie zapomnij jej zabrać i nie pędź po dachach. - Racja... Czkawka wyszedł na zewnątrz i dostrzegł wspomnianą dziewczynę obserwującą ludzi chodzących po nabrzeżu. Siepacz zakradł się do niej i stanął obok. - To idziemy, czy będziesz tak stać jak wariatka? - zapytał, a dziewczyna natychmiast oprzytomniała. - Prowadź. Furia zaprowadził blondwłosą dziewczynę do nory złodziei. Dziewczyna czuła się osaczona przez spojrzenia otaczających ją mężczyzn. Spuściła wzrok i patrzyła przed swoje nogi, żeby nie wpaść na tajemniczego chłopaka. Po chwili podbiegła do nich inna dziewczyna. Musieli się znać. - Co wam tak długo zeszło? - powiedziała z wyrzutem. - Przepraszam mamo. - odparł żartobliwie. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - To przestań się o mnie martwić ilekroć mnie widzisz z kimś innym niż ty. - powiedział podchodząc i całując ją. - Wiesz, byłoby wygodniej, gdybyś jednak ściągnął kaptur. - Znak firmowy, nic nie poradzę. - A właśnie, kim ona jest? - zapytała po chwili blondynka patrząc w stronę nowo przybyłej. - Wiesz, że nie możemy łatać każdej laluni, która się w tobie zadurzy? - dodała ze śmiechem. - Bardzo zabawne. To jest wtyczka wodza z Berk. - Berk? Czy ty stam- - Tak. - przerwał jej chłopak. - No to jak, przedstawisz mnie? - Z chęcią, tylko, że nie znam jej imienia. - Nie wiesz jak ma na imię, a pałętasz się z nią po mieście? - Przynajmniej nie próbuję zaciągnąć jej do łóżka jak co poniektórzy. - złodziejka lekko się zarumieniła. - Czy oni w ogóle zdają sobie sprawę z mojej obecności? - Dobra, koniec żartów. Jestem Rosa, a ten tu laluś to Furia. - Mówiłem ci już, że wyostrza ci się poczucie humoru? - zaszeptał Czkawka do ucha Rosy. - Jestem Astrid. Na dźwięk jej imienia chłopak momentalnie spoważniał. Dziewczyny to dostrzegły, ale nie znały przyczyny nagłej zmiany zachowania. - Rosa, przenocuj ją u siebie. Ja mam coś do przemyślenia. - Ale wrócisz na noc? - Nie. Chłopak wbiegł na ścianę i po chwili zniknął dziewczynom z pola widzenia. - A jego co ugryzło? - zapytała się Astrid. - Nie wiem. Czasami w ciągu kilku chwil potrafi się wyzbyć wszystkich emocji ze swojego głosu. Już kilka razy tak miał. Ale tym razem nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co poszło... - A o co chodziło z tym zaciąganiem do łóżka? - na to pytanie Rosa zarumieniła się bardziej niż poprzednio. - To takie nasze żarty... - odparła ze zdenerowawaniem w głosie. - Nie wierzę ci. - Jesteś spostrzegawcza jak Furia. Dobra, może kiedyś opowiem ci całą historię. Chodź do mnie, bo zaczyna się ściemniać. Dziewczyny weszły do jednego z domów, a Czkawka po prostu biegł. Musiał sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Nigdy nie myślał, że zdoła ją kiedyś jeszcze zobaczyć. Mimo tych wszystkich wesołych momentów, które razem spędzili nadal nie wiedział, czy ona nie wróciła do starej Astrid, która z niego szydziła. Nie chciał sobie zaprzątać tym głowy. Żeby chociaż na chwilę odwrócić myśli od tego spotkania postanowił zrobić coś bardzo głupiego. A mianowicie poczyścił trochę dachy. I tak wraz z nastaniem świtu padł dwudziesty kusznik. Czkawka nie mógł przestać myśleć, co teraz będzie. Jednak nie dane mu było się nadtym zastanowić, ponieważ nogi poniosły go do nory złodziei. Zeskoczył z dachu, efektownie wylądował wykonując przewrót i wstał dokładnie przed Gistem. - Jak korsarze? - Są nasi, ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Gist podniósł zdziwiony brew, a Furia pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Chcą odzyskać swój statek po całej zabawie. A co z twoim zleceniem? - Twoja działka. - powiedział Gist rzucając chłopakowi mieszek. - Ciężki. Na oko zgaduję, że około 450. - Blisko, jest równo 500. - To ile ty dostałeś za to zlecenie? - 2000. - Ile?! - A co myślałeś? Profesjonaliści mają swoją cenę. A amatorzy robią za jakieś nędzne sumy jak 200. - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - To dobrze, że jeszcze jestem amatorem. - A ja myślałem, że jesteś bardziej ambitny. - Jeden myślał to spliśniał. A właśnie, mamy gościa. - Kogo? - Jakaś dziewczyna z Berk. - odpowiedział zimnym i nieprzyjemnym głosem Czkawka. - Stoick ją tu przysłał, żeby rozeznała się w sytuacji. Co z nią robimy? - Jak to co? Berk może być dobrym sprzymierzeńcem dla odrodzonej wyspy Berserk. Wprowadź ją w szczegóły. - Naprawdę muszę to być ja? - Tak musisz i nie ma żadnych ale. - Tak jest mistrzu Gist. - Po prostu Gist ciemnoto. - upomniał żartobliwie złodziej. - Sam jesteś ciemnota. - odgryzł się Furia. - No, a teraz działaj. Czkawka wszedł do domu Rosy. Zastał właścicielkę śpiącą w łóżku i siedzącą przy stole Astrid. Zamknął po cichu drzwi i zrzucił wierzch pancerza zakrywając rany na ciele koszulką, którą zawsze nosi pod zbroją. Następnie zabrał się za jedzenie śniadania. Usiadł naprzeciwko Astrid, ale się na nią nie patrzył. Natomiast z drugiej strony było na odwrót - nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy rozległ się głos dziewczyny z Berk. - Smakuje? Zajebiste pytanie na rozpoczęcie rozmowy, Astrid. Tym sposobem na pewno go wypytasz. - Ty robiłaś? - zapytał nie podnosząc na nią wzroku. - Tak. - odparła nieśmiało. - Nie wiedziałem, że z ciebie taka dobra kucharka. - Nadal nie podniósł na mnie wzroku. Ciągle zakrywa oczy tą brunatną czupryną. Mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy się już gdzieś widzieli. Dawno temu... - Nad czym tak myślisz? - zapytał brunet podnosząc wzrok na blondynkę. - O niczym. - odpowiedziała szybko i wstała, żeby ukryć rumieniec. - Te szmaragdowe oczy... Takie jak Czkawki... Dlaczego wszystko mi go przypomina? W ten sposób nigdy o nim nie zapomnę... A co jeśli nie chcę tego zrobić... a moja podświadomość stara mi się o nim przypominać. - z przemyśleń wyrwał ją dotyk czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu. - Haloo, dobrze się czujesz? - powiedział sucho przykładając drugą rękę do jej czoła. - Co... a tak, nic mi nie jest. - Na pewno? - Tak! Przestań się o mnie troszczyć, sama potrafię o siebie zadbać! - Nie wątpie. Cztery lata temu też umiałaś. Przekaż Rosie, że ma cię oprowadzić po mieście i wtajemniczyć w postęp przygotowań. - A nie lepiej będzie, jeśli ty to zrobisz? - Mam spotkanie z przyjacielem. Bardzo dużym przyjacielem. - dodał w myślach brunet. Następnie wstał zarzucił swój pancerz i zostawił dziewczynę w domu przyjaciółki. Samemu udał się do Chmuroskoka. Opuścił mury miasta i po kilku minutach był już w gospodarstwie. Natychmiast w oczy rzucił mu się pewien widok. Chmuroskok w najlepsze pomagał rolnikom w zbiorach i używał swoich pazurów przy skrzydłach do ścinania zboża. Gdy tylko dostrzegł bruneta, to popędził w jego kierunku. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. - powiedział chłopak drapiąc smoka pod brodą. Odpowiedziało mu tylko wesołe pomrukiwanie. Po chwili Furia odszedł od smoka, a Chmuroskok wrócił do pracy. - Faktycznie dobry z niego zwierzak. - Mówiłem panu. Dopóki się nie krzyczy, to jest spokojny. - Z jego pomocą dokończymy żniwa na dniach. - Mam pytanie. - Pytaj śmiało. - Czy do twierdzy Dagura jest jakieś tylne wejście? Jaskiniami, albo coś? - Kiedyś było, ale nie wiem jak jest teraz. Więc to jednak prawda? - Tak, chcę zabić Dagura Szalonego. Czyli nie pozostaje nic innego jak frontowe wejście. Trudno, dziękuję za pomoc. Czkawka opuścił gospodarstwo i wrócił do miasta. Biegnąc do siedziby złodziei dostrzegł dziwne poruszenie. Mianowicie sporych rozmiarów patrol i dwie uciekające przed nim postacie. Jedna widocznie wyprzedzała drugą. Czkawka uznał to za powód do opuszczenia dachów. Wyciągnął łuk i zaczął napinać cięciwę. Oczywiście cały czas biegł po dachach za całą zbieraniną. Strzelanie w biegu do najprostszych zajęć nie należało, ale mimo to Furia zdołał ustrzelić kilku napastników. Czując brak strzał w kołczanie zaklął pod nosem i przyspieszył. Kiedy pogoń skręciła w jedną z ulic, Czkawka wykorzystał okazję i zeskoczył na przodującego wikinga. Miał chwilę na rozeznanie się w sytuacji. Wpierw spojrzał na uciekinierów. Na jego twarzy przemknęło zdziwienie, gdy ujrzał... Astrid i Rosę. Oprzytomniał natychmiast i stanął do walki z pogonią. Astrid wyciągała już topór i chciała ruszyć siepaczowi na pomoc, ale powstrzymała ją przed tym Rosa. - Co robisz?! Musimy mu pomóc! - zakrzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Daj się chłopakowi wyszaleć. Dawno nie miał okazji do pozbawienia życia kilku wikingów. Zaufaj mi, wiem o czym mówię. Astrid uspokoiła się i całą swoją uwagę zwróciła na walczącego chłopaka. Stał z mieczem w ręku i patrzył na swoich przeciwników. Popatrzyli po sobie i ruszyli na niego jednocześnie. Czkawka zwinnym ruchem wyminął wszystkie ciosy i łapiąc jednego z przeciwników pociągnął go do siebie. Korzystając z impetu przerzucił się za resztę wikingów. Stojącego obok wroga ciął w łydkę i powalił na ziemię. Wykonał piruet i zatopił ostrze w karku następnego z nieszczęśników. Z boku leciała w jego stronę głownia topora. Astrid była pewna, że chłopak oberwie, ale zszokował ją widok bruneta zatrzymującego tak mocny cios... jedną ręką! Po chwili z dłoni zaczęła sączyć się krew. Czkawka miał to w głębokim poważaniu i przyciągnął do siebie topornika wbijając mu sztylet w serce. Szybko wyszarpnął go z ciała upadającego wikinga i cisnął w nadbiegającego z mieczem przeciwnika. Usłyszał brzęk kuszy i cudem uniknął bełtu wymierzonego w jego nogę. Dostrzegł kolejnego mierzącego kusznika i stanął w miejscu pozwalając mu dobrze się ustawić. Tym razem nawet Rosa się przestraszyła, tym bardziej, że z tyłu nadbiegał kolejny przeciwnik. Odgłos wystrzału. W tym samym momencie Furia wykonał piruet i złapał atakującego wikinga ustawiając go na linii pocisku. Bełt wbił się w przerażonego wroga i przebił serce. Ostatni próbował uciekać, ale Czkawka podniósł jeden z leżących toporków i miotnął nim w stronę uciekiniera. Po chwili i ten padł martwy. Chłopak podniósł jeszcze jeden miecz i idąc w stronę dziewczyn, zatopił go w klatce piersiowej wikinga, którego ciął na starcie w łydkę. Astrid poczuła się słabo i straciła przytomność. Czkawka zauważył, że dziewczyna wiotczeje i szybko rzucił się w jej stronę. Cudem zdążył ją złapać zanim jej głowa zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie z twardą drogą. Kiwnął porozumiewawczo w stronę Rosy, a ta rzuciła się biegiem w stronę kryjówki złodziei. Czkawka wziął Astrid na ręce i ruszył za przyjaciółką. Po kilku godzinach odzyskała przytomność, a pierwsze co zobaczyła, to siedzącego przy niej bruneta, który patrzył na nią swoim zimnym wzrokiem. Astrid przestraszyła się nie na żarty i zaczęła się cofać, podkulając nogi. Przez myśl przeleciały jej wszystkie brutalne rzeczy, które zrobił. Nie oszczędził nikogo. Sama była wojowniczką, ale nie wiedziała, że istnieją ludzie zdolni do takich zachowań. Był bardziej jak zwierzę niż człowiek. W jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał troskliwie nie zmieniając wzroku. To było zbyt wiele dla dziewczyny. Doznała kolejnego zaskoczenia słysząc tak miły głos, jednocześnie patrząc w zimne jak lód oczy. - Odejdź... - zdołała wyszeptać. - Chcę się upewnić, że nic ci nie jest... - zapewnił brunet wyciągając w jej stronę ranną rękę. - Powiedziałam, zostaw mnie! - krzyknęła na całe gardło, płacząc i odpychając jego rękę. - Boisz się mnie? - nie dostał na to odpowiedzi. Poczuł za to, że po jego dłoni zaczyna coś spływać. Popatrzył tam, a dziewczyna podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Dostrzegła, że przez przypadek otworzyła zasklepiającą się ranę, której nabawił się zatrzymując topór. - Ja to zrobiłam? Dlaczego zgłosiłam się do tego... Co on robi? Brunet nie przejmował się krwawiącą dłonią i położył na biurku przedmiot. To był jej naszyjnik, który znalazła w pokoju Czkawki. Brunet podniósł się z łóżka i opuścił jej pokój. Usłyszała tylko jego rozmowę z Rosą. - Zaopiekuj się nią... dobrze? - A co z tobą? - Wynoszę się z miasta i poczekam, aż wróci Johann. - I co niby chcesz robić? - Powiedziałem przecież, że poczekam na powrót Johanna. - Przyznaj po prostu, że chciałbyś się jej pozbyć, bo przypomina ci o wszystkich złych rzeczach z dzieciństwa. - Ja nie miałem dzieciństwa... - zakończył rozmowę brunet. Po chwili do pokoju Astrid weszła Rosa i szybko usiadła koło dziewczyny widząc jej stan. - Już spokojnie... - próbowała uspokoić ją Rosa. - Oni nic ci- Chwila, to... jego wina... tak? To Furia... jego okrucieństwo... W odpowiedzi dostała tylko powolne kiwnięcie głową. - Dlaczego... on ich... wszystkich... nawet jednego... z zimną krwią... bez żalu... bez smutku... jak zwierzę... - To nie jego wina Astrid... Miał naprawdę trudno w życiu... - To go... nie usprawiedliwia... Nie daje mu prawa... do decydowania o czyjejś śmierci... Rosa już nic nie powiedziała, tylko przytuliła płaczącą Astrid. ''///Wyspa Berserk/// Czkawka biegał właśnie bez celu po lesie. Koncentrował się tylko na zapłakanych błękitnych oczach. Tych samych, za które kiedyś byłby w stanie oddać życie. Zaczęło się ściemniać, a na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze chmury, zwiastując deszcz. Czkawka odnalazł jaskinię i postanowił spędzić w niej noc. Nazbierał suchych jeszcze gałęzi i liści. Ułożył z nich mały stosik i podpalił. Następnie wyjął swój zestaw noży do rzucania i "wyłowił" kilka ryb. Był to jego najszybszy sposób na zdobywanie pożywienia. Przy okazji mógł się dodatkowo odstresować. Nadział upolowane ryby na kij i przygotował sobie kolację. Po posiłku położył się po jedną ze ścian i zasnął. Z samego rana opuścił jaskinię i przypomniał sobie o kołczanie. Postanowił więc dorobić sobie strzał. Wszystkie wykonywał sam, a po kilkunastu lekcjach od ojca Heathery był praktycznie mistrzem w ich wytwarzaniu. Zebrał proste patyki, kilka piór, kawałki kamieni i trochę włókna do związania wszystkiego. Po kilku godzinach jego kołczan zapełnił się amunicją domowej roboty. Oczywiście mógł też po prostu kupić profesjonalne strzały, ale czuł sentyment do tych, które produkował. Zastanawiał się co teraz robić. Błąkał się po lesie i nie robił nic produktywnego, gdy usłyszał szelest. Szedł dalej nie zdradzając, że wie o śledzących go ludziach. Szelesty przybierały na sile. Czkawka stanął na środku małej polany. - Możecie wyjść. Wiem, że tam jesteście. - Pójdziesz z nami. - A kim wy w ogóle jesteście? - Nie twój interes. - No to gdzie mam iść? - Za mną. - powiedziała dziewczyna przechodząc obok niego. Czkawka udał się w ślad za przewodniczką. Po kilku minutach drogi dotarli do dużej jaskini w pobliżu gór. Przy wejściu stało kilku łuczników. W przypadku otwartego konfliktu powinni być celem priorytetowym. Dziewczyna nadal prowadziła go przez labirynt korytarzy. Po jakimś czasie dotarli do czegoś na wzór sali tronowej. Przewodniczka przyklęknęła przed mężczyzną siedzącym na podwyższeniu. - Tato, przyprowadziłam go. - Dobrze córciu, a teraz zostaw nas samych. - dziewczyna wyszła z sali. - Witam w moich naprawdę skromnych progach. - Do rzeczy, jeśli by pan mógł. - Dokładnie taki jak mówią. Cóż, doszły mnie słuchy, że w mieście dzieją się różne rzeczy. Najpierw złodzieje zaczynają kraść coraz więcej, a potem dowiaduję się, że jakiś mężczyzna w czarnym pancerzu wymordował kilka patroli i to całkiem sam. - Do czego pan zmierza? - Chcę się dowiedzieć, jak idą przygotowania? - Dobrze. Mamy złodziei i korsarzy. - Wy? Bractwo Archipelagu? - Cóż, ja nie składałem jeszcze ślubów, ale mistrz Gist i owszem. - Gist! On żyje?! - Tak. Coś nie tak? - Skądże! To mój bliski przyjaciel z dawnych lat! Cieszy mnie ta wiadomość. Jeśli będziecie chcieli rozpocząć rewolucję, to możecie na nas liczyć. Jest nas tylko 100, ale żaden nie boi się zginąć. Gdy nadejdzie czas podeślijcie nam jego. - powiedział wskazując na nadlatującego Straszliwca. - Tylko niech się pan- Mały usiadł na ramieniu Czkawki, a po chwili owinął na jego szyi i zasnął. - Hej mały. Słodkich snów. - zaszeptał do smoka siepacz. - Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś potrafi dostrzec ich drugą stronę. - Ja właśnie dlatego pożegnałem się ze swoją wyspą. Wódz wygnał mnie, kiedy dowiedział się, że wytresowałem Nocną Furię. - Nocną Furię?! - Tak. Ale to stare czasy. - A zrobiłeś to kiedy? - Trzy lata temu. Wtedy miałem 16 jeśli dobrze pamiętam. - A teraz masz 19? - Tak. - Niesamowite. Wytresować Nocną Furię, stać się ulubieńcem pań i mistrzem zabójców. A to wszystko przed dwudziestką! - Z tym ulubieńcem to bym nie przesadzał za bardzo... - Mojej córce wpadłeś w oko. Była akurat w mieście i zobaczyła, jak ktoś wskakuje na mur. - Kiedy? - Bo ja wiem... tak 2 tygodnie temu. - ''Czyli to ona mnie wtedy obserwowała. A więc dobrze czułem, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. - Przepraszam, że tak nagle i ni stąd ni z owąd, ale czy zostałbyś moim następcą? - Czkawce opadła szczena. - Znaczy się... że ja... i pana córka... mamy się... pobrać? - Wiem, że nagle, ale chcę poznać twoją odpowiedź. - Cóż, niby jestem synem wodza i w ogóle, ale jest w moim życiu inna. Ale w innych okolicznościach... - Nie będę cię zmuszał, skoro masz już tą jedyną. Mira, odprowadź naszego gościa do wyjścia! - po chwili do sali weszła córka wodza i wzięła Czkawkę pod rękę. - Uważaj! Jest zajęty. - powiedział wódz uśmiechając się. Brunetka posmutniała i poprowadziła chłopaka do wyjścia. Odprowadziła bruneta jeszcze kawałek w las, po czym zatrzymała. - Mogę? - zapytała kładąc swoje dłonie na kapturze Czkawki. Brunet pokiwał głową, a Mira ściągnęła jego nakrycie głowy. Brunatna czupryna opadła lekko, a dziewczyna dostrzegła ciepłe szmaragdowe oczy. Był jak jej dokładne odbicie, tylko przeciwnej płci. - Pocałuj mnie. - Nie. - Oj no weź, to tylko pocałunek, a twoja dziewczyna nie musi o niczym wiedzieć. - Raz kozie śmierć. - brunetka przysunęła się do Czkawki i pocałowała delikatnie. Po chwili trwali w namiętnym pocałunku. - I co? Jak było? - zapytała Mira odrywając swoje usta od jego. - Była warto. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Wpadniesz jeszcze? - Zobaczę. Czkawka pobiegł w głąb lasu, a Mira wróciła do swojego ojca. Brunet zapomniał już o wydarzeniach z Astrid, ale wciąż nie miał ochoty wracać do miasta. Skierował się więc w stronę jej domu. Tymczasem głęboko w lesie trwała właśnie poważna rozmowa. - ... więc zapytam jeszcze raz, jak było? - No bo ja chciałam, ale on mi przypomniał, że jesteście za ścianą. - No i? - Wiesz, że to krępujący temat... - odparła dziewczyna nie chcąc zwierzać się swojemu ojcu z tak intymnych spraw. - Wiem. Przy ostatniej wizycie Gista, zapytałem się jak im idzie. Powiedział, że świetnie, a dodatkowo, że Czkawka się dobrze rozwija jako siepacz. Dlatego znoszę zakaz. Jeśli chcecie, to możecie być razem. Tylko uważajcie, bo na dziadkowanie jestem jeszcze za młody. - dodał z uśmiechem. - Naprawdę?! - Jeśli oboje tego chcecie i się kochacie, to nie widzę przeszkód. On jest świetnym chłopakiem, a w przyszłości będzie dobrym mężem. - Kocham cię tato. - powiedziała Heathera przytulając swojego ojca. Nadchodził wieczór, a brunet nadal biegł przez las. Za niedługo nawet chodzenie po omacku stanie się niemożliwe. Podjął decyzję o przenocowaniu w jakiejś jaskini. Rozpalił małe ognisko i po chwili zasnął. Z samego rana wznowił podróż. 'Rozdział 3' Po kilku minutach drogi dotarł do małej chaty w środku lasu. Zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się, a ktoś powalił bruneta na ziemię. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na sprawcę całego zajścia. Heathera już na nim leżała i uśmiechała się szeroko. - Z tego co wiem, to ja miałem wpadać. - Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać? - Nie. A może zejdziesz ze mnie, zanim zobaczy nas twój ojciec i pozbawi mnie życia albo co gorsza mhm. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz o co mi chodzi. - zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem, a rumieniec dziewczyny był najlepszą odpowiedzią na jego pytanie. Po chwili oboje siedzieli już w kuchni. - Czkawka, ja mam ci coś do powiedzenia. - Zła wiadomość? - zapytał brunet troskliwie. - Wręcz przeciwnie! Mój ojciec pozwolił nam się spotykać! - To cudownie! - krzyknął chłopak podbiegając do Heathery i przytulając. - Tak się cieszę. Kocham cię. - Ja cię też Czkawka. Po chwili całowali się namiętnie, a ich języki zaczęły żyć własnym życiem. Ich pocałunek był długi i pełen miłości, którą się darzyli. Chcieli, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale po pewnym czasie musieli złapać oddech. - Jutro jestem tylko twój. - wyszeptał brunet zdyszanym głosem. - Nie musisz wracać? - Mam za dobry humor. - powiedział już normalnym głosem uśmiechając się. - Idziemy na spacer? - Jeszcze się pytasz? Heathera złapała ukochanego za rękę i ruszyli we dwoje doskonale znaną im ścieżką, która prowadziła nad potok. Nie był specjalnie głęboki ani szeroki, za to woda w nim szumiała przyjemnie i kojąco. Zdawało się, że cały świat zaprzestał swoich działań, żeby nie popsuć tej chwili. Kruczowłosa dziewczyna szła wtulona w chłopaka ze szmaragdowymi oczami, a ten otaczał ją swoim ramieniem. Byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie. A przynajmniej tak się czuli. Usiedli na przewróconym pniu, który leżał na wysepce otoczonej przez wodę potoku. Przylgnęli do siebie i zaczęli się całować. Nie spostrzegli, że słońce zaczyna zachodzić. Dla nich liczyła się tylko osoba po drugiej stronie ich warg. Kiedy słońce prawie całkowicie schowało się za horyzont, postanowili wracać. Czkawka był zmęczony podróżą, więc od razu ruszył do pokoju Heathery, żeby się przespać. Usiadł na brzegu i zdjął z siebie pancerz. Po chwili na podłodze wylądowała także jego koszula. Zdjął swój naszyjnik i ścisnął go mocno. - Już jej nie kocham... Ona i tak nigdy nie odwzajemniała... i nie odwzajemni... Po powrocie do miasta jej go oddam. Albo nie, przecież wtedy się domyśli... Zaraz przed jej odpłynięciem... kiedy będzie wsiadać na statek... Tak, to dobry plan. Kończąc swój wywód na temat naszyjnika zdjął go i schował w jednym ze schowków zbroi. Położył się, a po chwili usłyszał znany już dźwięk przekręcania kluczyka w zamku. - Heathera, nie dzisiaj. Jestem zmęczony, ostatnie dwie noce przespałem na ziemi, więc chyba należy mi się coś od życia? A poza tym jutro mamy cały dzień... - Z tobą jest gorzej niż z dziewczyną. - zażartowała Heathera. - Przynajmniej nie symuluję bólu głowy. - po tych słowach opadł ponownie na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Po chwili poczuł ciężar na torsie. Niechętnie otworzył oczy i dostrzegł Heatherę siedzącą na nim okrakiem w samej bieliźnie. - I co teraz? - zapytała z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - A to. - odpowiedział brunet łapiąc dziewczynę i przyciągając do siebie. - Właśnie widzę jak bardzo jesteś zmęczony. - rzekła Heathera przewracając oczami. - Na jedno zawsze mam energię. Jednak dziewczyna nie miała okazji, żeby zadać pytanie, ponieważ brunet zdążył złączyć ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku. Po kilku minutach leżeli już oboje pod kołdrą patrząc na siebie z miłością w oczach i szczęściem na twarzach. Przytulili się i zasnęli w swoich objęciach. Słońce zdołało zakraść się przez okno do pokoju i dotrzeć do oczu bruneta. Mimo niechęci musiał się obudzić. Zauważył, że leży sam. Narzucił swoją koszulę i poszedł do kuchni. Heathera szykowała właśnie śniadanie i nie zauważyła, że jej ukochany się obudził. - Cześć. - wyszeptał Czkawka składając pocałunek na karku Heathery. - Już nie śpisz? - Jakbyś nie odsłaniała okna, to bym spał. - Nie ma, nie prześpisz całego dnia, bo dzisiaj jesteś tylko mój, pamiętasz? - Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć. To jakie masz plany na dzisiaj? - Idziemy na spacer. - Tylko? - A czego byś jeszcze chciał? - Jesteś pomysłową dziewczyną, na pewno coś ci jeszcze krąży po głowie... - wyszeptał to tak bardzo sugestywnym głosem, że Heathera natychmiast zrozumiała co miał na myśli. - Mam pomysł. - Słucham. - Najpierw spacer, a potem... - A potem co? Mam się bać? - Jesteś dzielny Czkawka, jakoś to zniesiesz... - odparła z chytrym uśmiechem, który ostatnio dość często pojawiał się na jej pięknych ustach. Czkawka walczył ze sobą, żeby jej nie pocałować. - Całujesz czy nie? W odpowiedzi poczuła tylko jego wargi na swoich. Kiedy skończyli i zjedli śniadanie wyszli na spacer. - A tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest twój ojciec? - Miał jakąś sprawę do załatwienia i powiedział, że nie będzie go kilka dni. - A kiedy wyruszył? - Kilkanaście minut przed twoim przyjściem. - Ma się to wyczucie czasu. Znów szli przez las wtuleni w siebie. Przeszli przez strumień, ale nie usiedli na pniu jak wczoraj. Tym razem poszli jeszcze dalej i dotarli na piękną polankę. Było na niej mnóstwo kwiatów, a ptaki śpiewały radosne pieśni. Czkawka szedł jak zahipnotyzowany przez polanę. Nie poczuł kiedy Heathera go puściła i zatrzymała kawałek wcześniej. Po chwili oboje leżeli już wśród trawy i różnokolorowych kwiatów. Oczywiście ona na nim. Zaczęli się całować i tarzać po polanie. Jednak nie zauważyli małego jeziorka i po chwili do niego wpadli. Cali mokrzy wyszli na brzeg i przytulili do siebie. Włosy Heathery lśniły w słońcu i opadały na jej twarz. Czkawka odsunął czarną zasłonę na bok i pocałował swoją ukochaną, a ta oddała pocałunek. Cali mokrzy postanowili wrócić do domu i wysuszyć ubrania. Zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi rozebrali się zostając w samej bieliźnie. Ubrania rozwiesili na jednym ze sznurków i poszli do pokoju dziewczyny. - Skoro wróciliśmy ze spaceru, to zdradzisz mi swój pomysł? - w odpowiedzi Heathera spojrzała sugestywnie w stronę łóżka. - To ten twój plan? Mnie pasuje... Po chwili leżeli oboje złączeni w namiętnym pocałunku. Ręce bruneta natrafiły na zapięcie stanika Heathery i jednym ruchem się go pozbyły. Czkawka przysunął dziewczynę jeszcze bliżej. Stykali się teraz całymi ciałami nadal zachłannie się całując. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, a Heathera usiadła okrakiem na ukochanym. - To co, zaczynamy? - Tylko, powoli... - Boisz się? - Ja? W życiu! - No to dawaj. Po chwili reszta bielizny dołączyła do stanika Heathery na podłodze. Początkowo delikatnie, ale potem z coraz większym pożądaniem oddali się sobie nawzajem, a powietrze co chwilę przecinał krzyk kruczowłosej dziewczyny. Brunet cały czas błądził rękoma po ciele ukochanej chcąc sprawić jej jeszcze większą przyjemność. Po kilku minutach zatracili się kompletnie w rozkoszy. Po pierwszym razie nadal odczuwali niedosyt. Zwłaszcza Heathera. Po drugim zapragnęli więcej. Natomiast po trzecim ledwo żyli. - Wiesz co ci powiem? - zapytał brunet oddychając głęboko. - Mogliśmy poprzestać na drugim. - A co powiesz na czwarty? - zapytała z pożądaniem w oczach. - Kobieto, chcesz mnie zajeździć? - zażartował Czkawka. - Rozumiem, że nie? - Nie. Chciałbym móc się jutro podnieść o własnych siłach. W zasadzie, to mogliśmy tak pracować nad moją kondycją fizyczną. - Przyjemne z pożytecznym, co? Nie ma tak dobrze... - Z tobą zawsze jest dobrze. Poleżeli tak godzinę odpoczywając po stosunku. Pierwszy wstał brunet. Wyszedł na dwór i zebrał suche ubrania, a następnie zaniósł je do pokoju Heathery. Chociaż nie było go tylko kilka minut, to dziewczyna zdążyła zasnąć i właśnie błądziła po świecie snów. Czkawka położył jej ubrania obok łóżka i sam zaczął się ubierać. - Ciekawe co by było, gdybym się zgodził? Zasnęłaby podczas? Czkawkę też łapało zmęczenie, więc położył się obok Heathery i zasnął. Promienie słońca zaczęły leniwie zakradać się do oczu bruneta. Po kilku minutach chłopak już nie spał. Pierwsze co poczuł, to zapach pysznego śniadania. Wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Czekała tam na niego kruczowłosa dziewczyna wraz z posiłkiem. Brunet skończył jeść i pożegnał się z Heatherą. Oczywiście namiętnym pocałunkiem. Będzie jej musiał na trochę wystarczyć. Czkawka opuścił chatę i po chwili zniknął wśród drzew i zarośli. ''///Osada Berserk/// Wciąż odczuwając na ciele zmęczenie z wczorajszego dnia, Czkawka musiał co jakiś czas robić postoje. Jednak udało mu się przed południem dotrzeć do miasta. Udał się do nory złodziei. Wkroczył do środka i dostrzegł ogólne poruszenie. Każdy się gdzieś spieszył. Jedni wybiegali, a inni wbiegali. Ponad tłumem stał Gist. Czkawka ruszył w jego stronę. - Gist, co tu się odwala? - Jutro przewrót młody. - Dlaczego jutro?! Jeszcze nie jesteśmy gotowi! To ty powiedziałeś, że nie możemy się spieszyć! - Ale to było zanim dorwali ojca Heathery! - Jak to? - Jutro jest jego egzekucja, dlatego teraz musimy przerwać przygotowania i ruszyć z tym co mamy. - Dobra. Znalazłem wodza. - Już? - Tak. Kazał go powiadomić jak tylko skończymy przygotowania. - No to leć po niego. - Mam lepszy pomysł. - Czkawka zagwizdał, a po chwili wylądował na jego ramieniu mały Straszliwiec. - I nie próbować go tykać, bo zabiję! Tymczasem Rosa i Astrid skończyły śniadanie i wyszły na plac, żeby dołączyć do reszty. Obie stanęły jak wryte na widok Furii trzymającego smoka na ramieniu. Patrzyły jak przyczepia mu kartkę do ogona i wypuszcza. - Co to było?! - zawrzeszczał Gist. - Smok pocztowy. No co się patrzycie jak na oszołoma? - Ale jak ty go- - To nie ja tylko wódz. Ja mam większego. - Większego? A mógłby się przydać? - Czy mógłby? Gist, on siedzi sobie i pomaga rolnikom w zbiorach już kolejny dzień! Pewnie, że się przyda, tylko nie teraz. To będzie tajna broń. - Dobra. Mamy plan, weź ze sobą Rosę i Astrid i wyczyście dachy na tej ulicy. - rozkazał Gist pokazując wspomnianą trasę na mapie. - Wolałbym pójść sam. - Nie. Weźmiesz je, a teraz zmiatać! Czkawka zrezygnowany podszedł do dziewczyn, a Astrid schowała się za Rosą. - Z tego co wiem, to miałeś nie pokazywać się w mieście. - Chyba lepiej, że pojawiłem się przed wybuchem, prawda? Teraz jak was zabiją, to będę miał informacje z pierwszej ręki. - dorzucił z uśmiechem brunet. - To idziemy? - Prowadź. A ty Astrid trzymaj się blisko mnie. Czkawka wspiął się po ścianie, a dziewczyny... weszły po drabinie. Odnajdując wskazaną przez Gista ulicę opracowali plan. Czkawka przeskoczył na drugą stronę, a dziewczyny zostały na swojej. Szli przed siebie i zabijali kuszników. Chociaż bardziej trafne byłoby stwierdzenie, że Astrid obserwuje Czkawkę i Rosę czyszczących dachy. Skończyli swoje zadanie i zaczęli wracać do kryjówki. Słońce częściowo schowało się już za horyzont. Na placu pełno było złodziei, korsarzy i ludzi wodza. Był nawet sam wódz. Gist wszedł na podwyższenie i ruchem ręki poprosił o ciszę. Gdy jego prośba została spełniona, rozpoczął przemowę. - Jak zapewne wiecie, jutro idziemy na wojnę! Wszystko do czego jutro dojdzie zapisze się na kartach historii! Historię piszą zwycięzcy więc, aby prawda wyszła na jaw musimy wygrać! Obalić rządy Dagura Szalonego! Odebrać naszą wyspę i nasze miasto temu szaleńcowi! - w tłumie ukazał się jakiś ruch. Po chwili do Gista dołączył Furia. - Co ty tu robisz? - Nie obraź się, ale masz beznadziejne przemowy motywacyjne. - A bo ty umiesz lepiej. - Pewnie, zaraz ci pokażę. Nie musimy wygrać, tak jak to powiedział Gist. - po tłumie rozeszły się ciche szepty. - My wygramy! Zrobimy to i ja w to wierzę! Niech każdy zapamięta plan! Zanim powieszą skazańca my musimy zacząć! Zabijemy każdego sługusa Dagura! A potem jego samego! A kiedy już wygramy, nie będziemy pisać historii! Będziemy świętować koniec ery tyranii! - wśród zebranych wezbrały dziesiątki głosów, porwanych przemową bruneta. - A teraz spać! Zebraną teraz energię wykorzystacie jutro! Nie ważne: złodziej, korsarz czy szlachetny wojownik! Jesteśmy braćmi, ponieważ połączyła nas wspólna sprawa! - Na prawdę ci to wychodzi. - Improwizacja jest najlepsza na wszystko. - Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem... - Bo się nie da. Idź się kimnąć. Jutro wielki dzień. Czkawka nie miał gdzie spać, więc pobiegł prosto do Chmuroskoka. Zakradł się do jego tymczasowego domu i zasnął obok. Z samego rana dosiadł swojego smoka i ruszył okrężną drogą do kryjówki złodziei. Po dotarciu na miejsce wywołał wielką sensację, ale nikt nie próbował ich zaatakować. Największe zdziwienie malowało się na twarzy Astrid, która nie sądziła, że ktoś spoza Berk zdołał wytresować smoka. -'' Zielone oczy, brunatne włosy, tresuje smoki... - Słuchajcie mnie! Wasze zadanie, wszystkich razem i każdego z osobna jest proste aczkolwiek ważne! Jeżeli zdołacie zatrzymać straż na placu, to ja będę miał wolną drogę do Dagura! No to jak, uda wam się?! - TAK! - rozległy się krzyki. - Niech pięciu najlepszych strzelców podejdzie do mnie! - z tłumu wyłoniło się pięć postaci odzianych w czarne pancerze z kapturami. - Łowcy Królewscy. - Nasza sława nas wyprzedza. - Prawda. Polecicie ze mną i będziecie mnie osłaniać. - Gdzie mamy się rozstawić? - Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Polecicie ze mną i będziecie strzelać z pleców Chmuroskoka. - Tego smoka?! - Ciszej, on nie lubi jak się krzyczy. - Dobra, tylko żeby nas nie pożarł. - Spokojnie, on gustuje tylko w rybach. Gist, zbieramy się? - Jeszcze nie. Najpierw coś na motywację. Zaczynaj Rosa. Echoes from the west Great hammers will fall Under high rocks all will Answer the call Bring us your arms Pariahs of yore All faces turn now to war Exiles of the ash Stare through crimson glow Guards of the north Sing their songs of the snow Bring us the breath Of the marshes and rain Courage is rising again! War will weather the souls of the lost Stand together whatever the cost Shields will falter and many will fall Time has come for us all To answer the call Pride of Summer's shores Guide the voices of kings Children of bark They will tighten their strings Bring us the wits Of the warm southern sands Clouds over all of the lands War will weather the souls of the lost Stand together whatever the cost Shields will falter and many will fall Time has come for us all To answer the call White gold Burning sky (For the souls of the lost) Purify War will weather the souls of the lost Stand together whatever the cost Shields will falter and many will fall Time has come for us all To answer the call - Zaczęło się. Dobra panowie, na smoka i spadamy. Piątka strzelców wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka, a jego właściciel podniósł bestię do lotu. Jednak nie zamierzali od razu pakować się w wir walki. Postanowili poczekać z wejściem na odpowiedni moment. Tymczasem na dole rozpoczynała się egzekucja. W tłumie co jakiś czas przebiegał złodziej lub wojownik starego wodza. Na cały plac wtargnęło 50 przewrotowców. Pozostała reszta ustawiła się na dachach i zneutralizowała co groźniejszych strzelców. Niczego nieświadomy kat rozpoczął przemowę. Paplał coś o zamachu i złych zamiarach, jak to kat ma w zwyczaju. Czkawka był myślami kompletnie gdzie indziej. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go szturchnięcie w ramię. - Mamy jeszcze chwilę, więc może się zapoznamy? - powiedział Łowca wyciągając rękę. - Frost. - Furia. - odparł brunet ściskając wystawioną dłoń. - Masz jakieś plany co do następnych kilku dni? W końcu ktoś będzie musiał tu pomóc w ustawieniu wszystkiego do pionu. - Gist się tym zajmie. Ja wyruszam. - Dokąd, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Gdzie praca poniesie... Chyba się zaczyna... Topór kata usniósł się w powietrze. Już miał zacząć opadać, kiedy z tłumu wybiegł siepacz i jednym skokiem powalił sędziego, zabijając od razu ukrytym ostrzem. Z tłumu poczęli wyskakiwać kolejni przewrotowcy unieszkodliwiając zszokowanych strażników. Tymczasem złodzieje na dachach wdali się w walkę z łucznikami Dagura. Nie byli oni świetnie wyszkoleni do walki wręcz, więc szybko padali. Po kilku minutach na placu zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze oddziały. Wkrótce przybył także gwóźdź programu - gwardia Dagura. - Kiedy? - zapytał lekko zniecierpliwiony Frost. - Teraz. - odparł Czkawka zniżając lot smoka. Chmuroskok przeleciał kilka metrów nad ziemią, a jego jeździec zeskoczył z pleców przyjaciela i spadł prosto na stojących przed Astrid przeciwników. Używając swoich podwójnych ukrytych ostrzy zabił ich na miejscu i natychmiast rzucił w wir walki. Ciął, zabijał i wykonywał uniki. Krew się lała, a trupy padały po obu stronach. Dzięki elementowi zaskoczenia przewrotowcy zyskali lekką przewagę, lecz w obliczu liczebniejszych sił wroga zaczęli przegrywać. Wtem do gry wkroczył ostatni z graczy - sam Dagur. Czkawka namierzył go wzrokiem i rzucił w jego kierunku. Po drodze udało mu się zabić kilku wikingów, ale jeden z wrogów ściągnął kaptur chłopaka. W efekcie brunet stanął przed Dagurem z odkrytą twarzą. - Kogo to moje oczęta widzą! - rzekł Dagur na widok bruneta. - Czyż to nie mój ulubieniec Czkawuś? - Dagur... - wysyczał siepacz. - Czkawka... - wyszeptała niebieskooka blondynka, która zdołała przecisnąć się przez zgromadzony wokół dowódców tłum. - To naprawdę ty? - zapytała ze łzami w oczach. - Sory Astrid, ale jestem lekko zajęty. Reprymendy będziesz mi prawić kiedy indziej. Czkawka rzucił się na Dagura, a ten zdołał wyciągnąć miecz i sparować szybkie cięcie chłopaka. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie i wypatrywali słabych stron wroga. Dagur był szaleńcem, ale nie był głupcem. No może trochę... Więcej niż trochę? Dobra inteligencją nie grzeszył, ale na walce się znał. Okazjonalny cios ze strony jednego i blok ze strony drugiego były jedynymi ciekawymi wydarzeniami przez ciągnące się wiekami minuty. W końcu znudzony Dagur przystąpił do ataku. Naparł na bruneta i ciął od dołu. Jednocześnie wolną ręką sięgnął do sztyletu ukrytego w rękawie. Czkawka zdołał bez problemu wyśliznąć się spod miecza, aczkolwiek nie dostrzegł sztyletu, który ugodził go w lewe ramię. Na szczęście cięcie było płytkie, więc siepacz nadal miał władzę na ręką. Przerzucił jednak miecz z lewej do prawej dłoni, żeby mieć pewność, że nie wypuści nagle klingi. Przyjął bardziej ofensywną pozycję i poszedł w ślady Dagura. Dwa lata ciężkich treningów sprawiły, że Czkawka stał się szybszy niż za młodu, więc błyskawicznie znalazł się obok tyrana. Ciął szybko w kierunku nogi oponenta i zaliczył trafienie. Popełnił jednak błąd i zamiast kontynuować natarcie, odskoczył. To była pomyłka. Dagur nie zdolny do poruszania się ze swoją normalną prędkością cisnął mieczem w kierunku Czkawki. Brunet uniknął lecącego oręża, lecz jego przeciwnik nie miał zamiaru trafić w chłopaka, a odwrócić jego uwagę. Dagur zrzucił wierzch pancerza i ukazał mnóstwo schowków na noże. Po chwili zaczął miotać nimi z niebywałą szybkością. Czkawka próbował odbijać wszystkie ostrza, aczkolwiek było ich zbyt dużo i kilka pocisków przedarło się przez jego obronę wbijając w nogi i tors. Dagurowi skończyły się noże, ale osłabiony siepacz musiał podeprzeć się na swoim mieczu. Jego oponent wykorzystał moment i podniósł jeden z leżących na ziemi toporów. Podszedł wolno do chłopaka i zatopił głownię w jego klatce piersiowej. Jednak topór został zatrzymany przez ciało. Ale nie Czkawki, a ojca Heathery. Mężczyzna osunął się na ziemię, a Dagur zaczął się śmiać szaleńczo. Siepacz wpadł w furię. Podniósł trzymany przez swojego martwego mistrza miecz, a po chwili chwycił także swój stary oręż. Nie zważając na swoje rany wstał i zaczął atakować Dagura. Każdy atak był coraz szybszy. Taktyka ta nazywała się... :: ... gradem. To specjalna taktyka walki dwoma brońmi. Najlepiej sprawdza... Czkawka, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?! - powiedział mężczyzna uderzając swojego ucznia kijem w głowę. - Przepraszam mistrzu. Zamyśliłem się... - przyznał z pokorą brunet. - ONA zaprząta ci umysł, prawda? - Tak... - Kochasz moją córkę? - Po tych wszystkich latach pełnych nienawiści ze strony każdego nawet własnego ojca, nie jestem tego pewien... - Jakoś ci się jeszcze ułoży w życiu chłopcze... Ona też cię kocha... - dodał po chwili. - Skąd pan wie? - zapytał zdziwiony brunet. - To moja córka, a rodzice po prostu wiedzą takie rzeczy. - Rodzice, co... - To jak? Wracamy do treningu? - Tak jest! - odparł z entuzjazmem brunet. - Powtórzę wszystko od początku. Grad najlepiej sprawdza się jeśli dzierżysz dwa identyczne oręża. Czyli dwa topory lub dwa miecze. Pierwsze cięcie jest niedbałe i powolne. Tak jakbyś powoli budził się rano. Z każdym kolejnym atakiem musisz przyspieszać. A jednak nie możesz atakować schematowo. Każdy grad musi być inny. Po kilkunastu ciosach powinieneś już praktycznie tańczyć wokół wroga. Wykorzystując pęd i nie zużywając własnej energii będziesz w stanie pokonać najtrudniejszych wrogów. Spróbuj. Czkawka wybrał dwa miecze i zaczął ćwiczyć. Zaczął od powolnych ciosów i z każdym przyspieszał. Przez cały czas obserwowała go kruczowłosa dziewczyna, która darzyła bruneta gorącym uczuciem... ... kolejny cios trafiał na niczym nie chronione ciało Dagura. Siepacz nie miał zamiaru zwalniać. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nadal przyspieszał. Wkrótce praktycznie niemożliwym stało się wychwycenie każdego cięcia. Kiedy wreszcie furia opadła, oczom zebranych ukazał się makabryczny widok. Ciało Dagura wyglądało jakby rozszarpał go smok, a nie zabił człowiek. Natomiast Czkawka kompletnie wycieńczony padł nieprzytomny na ziemię... |Następnego Dnia| Słońce leniwie wpełzało do jednego z pokoi w twierdzy. W końcu światło dotarło do zamkniętych oczu śpiącego wojownika. Chłopak podjął walkę o jeszcze chwilę snu, ale musiał się poddać. Powoli otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Ściągnął kołdrę i dostrzegł, że ma na sobie masę bandaży... Wtedy przypomniał mu się dzień wczorajszy. Rewolucja... śmierć Dagura... i ojca Heathery... To ostatnie uderzyło w niego ze zdwojoną siłą... jak on przekaże swojej ukochanej, że została sama? Czkawka dźwignął się z łóżka i zaczął podszedł do biurka. Leżała na nim szata Bractwa Archipelagu. Brunet założył biały strój i opuścił swój pokój. Szedł korytarzami twierdzy, a napotkani wojownicy kłaniali mu się. Po kilku minutach Czkawka był już na zewnątrz. Od razu podbiegł do niego Chmuroskok, który domagał się pieszczot. Brunet zaczął drapać swojego smoka, a ten mruczał zadowolony. Jednak Czkawka musiał przerwać, ponieważ w jego stronę szedł Gist. - Nareszcie wstałeś... - rzucił na powitanie. - Ta... chociaż jeszcze bym trochę pospał. Jak sytuacja? - Całkiem nieźle. Sala tronowa jest już okupowana przez wodza, który de facto chciał się z tobą widzieć, prawie uprzątneliśmy rynek z ciał, a ludność jest spokojna. Korsarze odpłynęli, a łodzie wróciły do swoich prawowitych właścicieli. - Co z mieszkanką Berk? - O tym właśnie chciał porozmawiać z tobą wódz. Jest w sali tronowej. - Powiadomiłeś Heatherę? - Jeszcze nie miałem okazji się za to zabrać... - Bierz Chmuroskoka i leć po nią. Ja jej to przekażę... Czkawka odwrócił się i skierował do twierdzy. Szedł korytarzem nie skręcając nigdzie. Po kilku minutach był już w głównej sali, w której znajdował się tron... a raczej takie trochę większe krzesło... - Witaj mistrzu. - przywitał gościa wódz. - Po prostu Furia... - Dobrze... Więc mam małą prośbę. Jutro wypływam na Berk w celu podpisania paktu o nieagresji. Chciałbym, żebyś popłynął ze mną. Oczywiście jest to zlecenie, więc zapłacę. - Zgoda. 4000... - Stoi. Dorzucę jeszcze jakąś broń z mojego arsenału. Mira cię zaprowadzi, a ty sam zdecydujesz. - Dziękuję. Po chwili pojawiła się dziewczyna, która wskazała Czkawce drogę do zbrojowni. Otworzyła drzwi, a siepacz wszedł do środka. - Mira, powiedz. Jakie moje wyposażenie się zachowało? - Chyba tylko ostrza... ale nie jestem pewna... - A pancerz? - W naprawie. Za kilka dni będzie gotowy. - Aha... rozumiem, że reszta mojego sprzętu to już historia? - Miecz się wyszczerbił, trzonek topora pękł, a łuk może się złamać przy każdym strzale... - Więc chyba faktycznie pora na modernizację... Czkawka podszedł do jednego ze stojaków na broń i zaczął przyglądać jej się. Zwiedził pół zbrojowni, aż wpadł na coś interesującego. Dostrzegł mały karwasz, który wyglądał bardzo podobnie jak jego ukryte ostrza. Jednak zamiast zwykłego zastosowania do skrytobójstwa, miał też wbudowaną kuszę. Czkawka zdjął swój lewy karwasz, który był bardziej zniszczony i zastąpił Widmowym Ostrzem. Próbując rozgryźć mechanizm spustowy o mały włos nie trafił Miry, która odskoczyła jak poparzona od wbitego w ścianę sztyletu. - To się nazywa siła miotająca... ''Biorę to. Siepacz i wojowniczka opuścili zbrojownię i rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę. Czkawka postanowił zaplanować swoje następne posunięcia. Wrócił do swojego pokoju i rozłożył ogromną mapę archipelagu. - ''Tu jest Wyspa Berserk... tu jest Berk... a tu się zaszyli Łupieżcy... tu są Germanie... za daleko, żeby się przejmować... Bardziej możnaby się martwić Brytami... chociaż na dłuższą metę też nie powinni stanowić zagrożenia... Smocze Leże... Łuskogłaz... Swędzipacha... nie no, kto wymyślał te nazwy? Whiteshore... to już port Brytów... Wrakyaburg... Germanśka osada... Najrozsądniej byłoby osadzić główną fortecę po środku archipelagu... Wszędzie blisko... Tu powinno być dobrze... Wielka Inagua... sprawdzę, czy to odpowiednie miejsce razem z Chmuroskokiem. Ale najpierw trzeba odbębnić tą wycieczkę na Berk... ciekawe co tam się pozmieniało... Brunet zaczął planować zarys Fortecy Bractwa Archipelagu. Rozkład pomieszczeń... i pierwszych rekrutów... Na pewno pomoże mu Gist. Frost jest świetnim łucznikiem, więc też by się przydał. I jak najwięcej chętnych do służby złodziei... Rozmyślania chłopaka przerwał ryk smoka. Tak ryczy tylko Chmuroskok. Czkawka wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i pobiegł w stronę dziedzińca. Dostrzegł zeskakującego ze smoka Gista i stojącą na ziemi Heatherę. Dziewczyna natychmiast podbiegła do Czkawki i przytuliła go. Brunet odwzajemnił gest i postanowił walnąć prosto z mostu. - Heathera... twój ojciec nie żyje... Dziewczyna spojrzała na bruneta szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których pojawiły się łzy, a następnie zaczęła płakać. Czkawka wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do swojego pokoju. Położył na łóżku, a sam usiadł obok. Patrzył na nią... zanoszącą się płaczem bezbronną istotkę... Oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Po pewnym czasie szloch ustał, a brunet zauważył śpiącą Heatherę. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i położył obok, po czym zasnął. Następnego ranka wstał bardzo wcześnie. Zjadł szybkie śniadanie, założył odzienie zakonnika i zostawił Heatherze wiadomość, a następnie opuścił pokój. Na dziedzińcu przed twierdzą panował spory ruch. Tragarze latali z magazynu do portu, szykując zapasy na podróż. Czkawka załatwił sobie inny środek transportu niż statek - smoka. Przyglądając się planowanej trasie zauważył, że wiedzie ona tylko kilka kilometrów od wyspy, którą brunet chciał sprawdzić. Po prostu odłączy się od konwoju na kilka godzin i zbada trafność swojego wyboru odnośnie miejsca na Fortecę. Chmuroskok nakarmiony, statki załadowane, ludzie gotowi. Można wyruszać... ''///Morze/// Fale kołysały spokojnie trzema statkami zmierzającymi na Berk. Można by uznać, że to zwykła flota rybacka, gdyby nie fakt, że nad nimi leciał czteroskrzydły smok z jeźdźcem w białej szacie na grzebiecie. Drugi dzień podróży minął bez przeszkód. Jeździec wielkiego smoka starał się unikać kontaktu z blondwłosą wojowniczką, która płynęła na pierwszym okręcie. Powoli zbliżał się zmrok, więc brunet postanowił wykorzystać moment i odlecieć na Wielką Inaguę, a następnie ocenić jej stan. Tako też zrobił. O północy wystartował z pokładu i ruszył wprost na majaczącą na horyzoncie wyspę. Lot trwał kilka minut dzięki czterem ogromnym skrzydłom jego przyjaciela. Jeździec wylądował na plaży i rozkazał smokowi zostać, a samemu udał się w głąb dżungli. Przedzierając się przez gęste zarośla brunet męczył się stosunkowo szybko. W końcu zdenerwowany tym faktem wkroczył na wyższy teren - drzewa, a dokładniej ich gałęzie. W oddali dostrzegł idealny punkt do rozejrzenia się po wyspie. Była nim mała półka skalna, do której prowadził skomplikowany i na pierwszy rzut oka niewidoczny tor wspinaczkowy. W każdej chwili mógł wrócić i polecieć po smoka, ale wolał zrobić to po staremu - tak jak uczył go świętej pamięci ojciec Heathery. Po wyczerpującej wycieczce przez dżunglę dotarł do podnóża góry. Wbiegł na ścianę i chwycił się korzeni, które wypuszczały rosnące wyżej nieliczne rośliny. Gdy drzewa stały się rzadkością nie pozostało mu inne wyjście jak tylko szukać szczelin, w których mógł znaleźć oparcie podczas długiej drogi do upatrzonego punktu orientacyjnego. Po kolejnych zmaganiach z ukształtowaniem terenu i kilku groźnych sytuacjach w końcu dotarł do celu podróży. Stanął w pobliżu krawędzi i spojrzał na całokształt wyspy. Dostrzegł zatokę, która dałaby radę pomieścić małą flotę, a jedyne wejście do niej było z dwóch stron ogrodzone górami, które mogły posłużyć jako posterunki strażnicze. Cała zatoczka była otoczona łańcuchem górskim, a teren wewnątrz naturalnych ścian - płaski. Idealne miejsce na bazę. Chłopak zagwizdał charakterystycznie, a kamienne ściany spotęgowały echo. Po chwili odpowiedział mu potężny ryk, a po kilku minutach jeździec był już w drodze powrotnej do floty. Dotarł tam przed wschodem słońca, więc miał też czas na odpoczynek. Położył się pod jednym ze skrzydeł smoka i zasnął, a obudziły go dopiero pierwsze krzyki kapitana, który wydawał rozkazy do podniesienia kotwic i rozwinięcia żagli. Ze swoich kwater wyszedł Gist, a widząc brunet podszedł do niego. - Widzę, że nie próżnowałeś przez noc. - powiedział widząc zadrapania na twarzy bruneta. - Taa... też się cieszę, że cię widzę Gist. - odparł mu chłopak. - I jak wyspa? - zapytał wtajemniczony w plan Czkawki siepacz. - Idealna do naszych celów. Zatoka z jednym, łatwym do obrony wejściem i dużo płaskiego terenu. Góry, w których na pewno będzie można wydrążyć tunele. Dodatkowo cała masa drzew i sporo zwierząt. Słowem marzenie... - streścił po krótce. - No to plan jest taki. Odbębniami wizytę na Berk, wracamy na Berserk, bierzemy ludzi i płyniemy zakładać siedzibę. - powiedział, a chłopak przytaknął. ///Osada Berk/// Do portu przybiły właśnie trzy okręty. Cała wioska zebrała się, aby powitać nowo-starego wodza z wyspy Berserk. Rzeczony wiking zszedł z łodzi w asyście dwóch odzianych w biel wojowników, a za nimi szła jego córka wraz z jednym z łuczników. Przez tłum przebił się Stoick - wódz wyspy Berk. Przywitał się z drugim rosłym mężczyzną i wspólnie udali się do Twierdzy omówić szczegóły paktu pomiędzy ich wyspami. Wódz z wyspy Berserk był zdziwiony obecnością smoków na Berk, ale samemu zdołał przywyknąć do ich towarzystwa, tak samo jak reszta jego przybocznych. Odziani w biel mężczyźni odprowadzili wodzów pod Twierdzę, a następnie stanęli przed wrotami, aby pełnić straż. Koło bruneta od razu pojawił się jego zaprzyjaźniony smok, który po chwili położył się obok chłopaka i zaczął łasić, a ten podrapał go po brzuchu. Zwrócił tym na siebie uwagę kilku wikingów z wioski. Byli mniej więcej w jego wieku. Dwójka z nich wyglądała niemal identycznie. Trzeci był przy tuszy. Cała trójka blond. No i jeszcze ten chłopak z czarnymi włosami zachowujący się jak kompletny playboy. Wtedy do Czkawki wróciły wspomniania. Rozpoznał wyrośniętych Mieczyka i Szpadkę, którzy wyrośli, ale nadal się bili, Śledzika, który nie zmalał, ale przybrał na masie i to głównie mięśniowej oraz swojego wiecznie nadętego kuzyna - Sączysmarka. Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. Młody Jorgenson był dumniejszy niż kilka lat temu z prostego powodu - był teraz następcą Stoicka. No i miał za sobą Koszmara Ponocnika. Ta... to też mogło mieć lekki wpływ na całokształt sytuacji. Cała gromadka podeszła z zaciekawieniem do wojownika, a pierwszy o dziwo podszedł Śledzik i od razu zaczął przyglądać się smokowi. - ''Odkąd on taki odważny? - pomyślał Czkawka. - Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem takiego gatunku... Jest twój? - zapytał blondyn. - Nie mój. To przyjaciel. - odparł bez namysłu. - Przyjaciel? Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wytresowałeś go, tylko się z nim zaprzyjaźniłeś? - spytał wiking chcąc upewnić się czy ma rację. - Owszem. Znalazłem go rannego w jaskini. Zająłem się nim, a ten mnie polubił. - wyjaśnił chłopak, a smok zamruczał w geście przytaknięcia. - Zaskakujące... Zaprzyjaźniłeś się ze smokiem... Był u nas kilka lat temu taki chłopak. Też myślał o smokach podobnie. Ojciec go wyśmiał i niemal skazał na śmier- urwał. - Cśś... - szepnęła Szpadka uderzając go w głowę. - Wódz zakazał wracania do tego dnia i wydarzeń z nim związanych... - przypomniała mu blondynka. - A no tak, zapomniałem. - odparł blondyn masując głowę. - A co do smoka, to czym się żywi? Ile składa jaj? Jak liczny jest jego gatunek? Jakieś specyficzne zachowania? - wypytywał Śledzik wyciągając notes i ołówek. - Wstrzymaj się chwilę... Nigdy nie widziałem takiego smoka jak ten tu obecny koleżka mój, więc o ilość jaj i liczebność gatunku nie pytaj. Je ryby, żadnych upodobań gatunkowych nie zauważyłem, a znamy się krótko, więc zachowań też nie znam. - odpowiedział po kolei na wszystie pytania. - Aha... Szkoda, miałem nadzieję, że coś mi o nim opowiesz. - mruknął ewidentnie niezadowolony blondyn. - Ile macie zamiar tu zostać? - zapytał czarnowłosy chłopak, który de facto był następcą Stoicka. - Aż wodzowie skończą wszystkie swoje sprawy. Czemu pytasz? - spytał Gist, który póki co siedział cicho. - Jakbyście nie wiedzieli, to jestem przyszłym wodzem, więc muszę wiedzieć wszystko co dzieje się na tej wyspie. - odparł dumnie Sączysmark i wypiął pierś. - Odkąd to taki poważny się zrobił... - mruknął w myślach Czkawka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cała grupka porozmawiała jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu mieszkańcy Berk rozeszli się do swoich obowiązków. Jednak Czkawka nie mógł odpocząć, ponieważ po chwili podeszła do nich Astrid. Poprosiła go, żeby poszedł z nią, ponieważ chciałaby z nim porozmawiać. Po krótkich namowach brunet zgodził się i ruszył za blondyką. - No to o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - zapytał zdejmując kaptur i uwalniając burzę brązowych włosów. - O nas... - zaczęła dziewczyna. - Wiesz... znalazłam naszyjnik, który był w twojej szafie. A raczej Szczerbatek to zrobił. - Więc list też pewnie znalazłaś? - zgadł chłopak, a dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową. - Ehh... To przeszłość. Zapomnij o tym. Tu jest druga część. - powiedział zdejmując swoją połowę naszyjnika i podając go blondynce. - Jestem szczęśliwy z tym co mam teraz, więc po prostu udawajmy, że tego listu nigdy nie było. - Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz to wszystko puścić w zapomnienie? - zapytała blondynka ze łzami w oczach. - Słuchaj Astrid. Ja już kogoś mam. Kochamy się i będziemy razem. To z nią spędzę resztę życia, więc nie mogę trzymać się tego co było kiedyś. - Ale Czkawka, ty nic nie rozumiesz... No bo ja... ja cię... Kocham cię Czkawka... - szepnęła ledwo Astrid, a po jej policzkach spłynęły pojedyńcze łzy. - Szkoda, że powiedziałaś to dopiero teraz, kiedy moja miłość do ciebie zniknęła. Zapomnij o mnie, bo już pewnie nigdy się nie spotkamy i zacznij żyć własnym życiem. - powiedział chłopak i naciągnął kaptur na głowę. - Postaram się... Jestem przecież Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson... - odparła i rozpłakała się na dobre. - Wracajmy do wioski. - powiedział Czkawka i powolnym krokiem udał się w tamtym kierunku. Blondynka z trudem opanowała swoje emocje i podążyła za chłopakiem, którego kochała. Po kilku minutach byli już w wiosce i poszli w swoje strony. Blondynka do swojego domu, a brunet przed Twierdzę. Czkawka przeszedł jednak obok swojego domu, a leżący tam smok zdołał wywęszyć jego zapach i po kilku chwilach stał już pod Twierdzą. Powoli podszedł do stojącego przy czteroskrzydłym smoku Czkawki, który modlił się, żeby Szczerbatek go nie rozpoznał. Nocna Furia spokojnie podeszła i położyła się po prawej stronie bruneta, a następnie zamruczała przyjaźnie i zamknęła oczy, a chłopak podrapał smoka po głowie. Po kilkunastu minutach z Twierdzy wyszedł Stoick wraz z wodzem wyspy Berserków. - Co Szczerbatek tu robi? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem widząc leżącego przed Twierdzą smoka, który od śmierci jego syna nie wyszedł z domu. - Musiał cię naprawdę polubić. - stwierdził wódz, a smok potwierdził to przyjaznym pomrukiem. - Jeśli chcesz, to może być twój. - A co na to jego właściciel? - spytał Czkawka stwarzając pozory niewiedzy, a Gist uśmiechnął się pod nosem niedostrzegalnie. - Jego właściciel nie żyje od trzech lat... - odparł wiking i posmutniał. - W każdym razie. Szczerbatek wyszedł z domu po raz pierwszy od jego śmierci, więc uważam, że powiniem z tobą zostać. - dodał wiking i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Dziękuję wodzu. - powiedział brunet i ukłonił się. - Przyjmij go jako prezent na poczet sojuszu Berk i odrodzonego Bractwa Archipelagu. - powiedział po czym oddalił się. - Słyszałeś smoczku? Idziesz ze mną. - powiedział do smoka brunet gdy wódz odszedł, a Nocna Furia zamruczała wesoło i zaczęła skakać wokół chłopaka. - Zostaniemy tu jeszcze kilka dni, a potem zbieramy się na Berserk. - zakomunikował Gist i odszedł. ''///Dwór Króla Edwarda/// Majestatyczna twierdza wznosiła się nad pogrążonym w zamieszaniu mieście. Londyn od wielu pokoleń był siedzibą wodzów, którzy trzymali w ryzach plemiona brytyjskie. Położony nad rzeką Tamizą był jednym z najlepiej rozwiniętych miast na wyspach. W wielkiej sali tronowej pełnej łupów z wypraw na kontynent zasiadał obecny wódz Brytów - Edward. U jego boku siedziała kobieta, którą wziął za żonę kilkanaście lat temu. Z drugiej strony tronu natomiast, miejsce piastował najstarszy syn Edwarda - Henryk. U stóp tronu stało kilku najznamienitszych wodzów, którzy przybyli odpowiedzieć na wezwanie do wyprawy. Rosły Bryt z południa - Oswald Tarczownik. Jego plemię znane jest z najlepszych na wyspach brytyjskich tarczowników i wojowników walczących w zwarciu. Nieugięty, hardy i stanowczy. Ethan Sternik. Nie znajdziesz na wyspach lepszej floty niż jego. Największa i najnowocześniejsza wśród plemion brytyjskich. I ostatni - Roland. Roland Dalekomiot. Jego plemię przez wiele wieków udoskonalało techniki łucznicze. Każdy Bryt na wyspie słyszał o łukach, które wykonywali. Zdobione i otaczane niezwykłym niemal kultem. Wielu wierzy, że broń współplemieńców Rolanda ma magiczne właściwości, których nabiera po tajemniczych rytuałach. Cała trójka wraz z królem Edwardem opracowywała właśnie plan ataku na wyspy wikingów z Archipelagu Barbarzyńskiego. Jednak ich mapy były stare, a informacje nieaktualne. Tu z pomocą przyszli im niezwykli sojusznicy. Drzwi wyłamała eksplozja, a do sali tronowej wbiegł tuzin wojowników z włóczniami, mieczami i łukami. Wszyscy odziani w czarne płaszcze o fioletowych detalach z maskami, które zasłaniały ich twarz. Ustawili się przy wejściu jakby czekając na kogoś. Po chwili z dymu i pyłu wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Również miała maskę i czarną szatę, lecz jej zdobienia były czerwone. Brytowie w sali tronowej wpatrywali się w niego, kiedy ten zbliżał się do tronu. Pierwszy ruszył Ethan, który swoim krótkim mieczem próbował zaatakować postać od dołu, a za nim ruszył Oswald ze swoim toporem i tarczą. Tylko Roland i Henryk zostali na swoich miejscach albowiem król wstał z tronu i siegnął do pochwy po swojej lewej, a następnie wyciągnął z niej klingę o srebrnym, błyszczącym ostrzu i złotej rękojeści. Zakapturzona postać z łatwością rozbroiła Ethana, a następnie wyminęła Oswalda i dalej zmierzała w stronę króla. - Czego tu chcesz i kim jesteś? - zapytał hardym tonem Edward zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści miecza. - Nie ważne kim jestem. Ważne, że mogę ci pomóc... Wasze mapy są stare, a informacje nieaktualne. - odparł złowieszczym głosem spod maski, która maskowała jego prawdziwy głos. - Co zatem proponujesz? - spytał król luzując chwyt miecza. - Proponuję sojusz. Między twymi pobratymcami, a moim panem. - powiedział tym samym złowieszczym tonem. - Co jeśli się nie zgodzę? - zapytał Edward czując, że odpowiedź może mu się nie spodobać. - Wtedy nici z twojej wyprawy... Tej i każdej innej. - Grozisz mi? - Nie grożę... Przekazuję warunki. Podporządkuj się i przyjmij chaos lub walcz, zgiń i pogrąż się w chaosie. - Jesteś nienormalny. W życiu nie zgodzę się na twoje warunki! - krzyknął król i rzucił się z mieczem na postać w kapturze. Spod maski błysnęły czerwone oczy. Z rękawa wysunęło się czarne jak noc ostrze, które po chwili zatopiło się w piersi Edwarda. Stygnący już trup opadł na ziemię, a naczynia krwionośne w pobliżu rany zaczęły się czernić. Królowa w akcie desperacji wyciągnęła sztylet, który trzymała za pasem i również zaatakowała, a po chwili dołączyła do swojego męża po drugiej stronie. - Kto teraz jest królem Brytów?! - zapytała postać. - Jam jest. - odparł hardo Henryk wstając i powoli schodząc na dół. - Zgadzam się na twą propozycję, ale nie dlatego, że się boję. Zgadzam się, ponieważ pozwoli mi to zagarnąć więcej niż tylko kilka błyskotek i świecidełek. - dodał nowy król i zdjął koronę z głowy swego ojca, a następnie założył ją. - Niech żyje król Henryk! - krzyknął Roland i ukleknął okazując swój szacunek i lojalność względem nowego władcy, a po chwili w jego ślady poszli Oswald i Ethan. - Cieszy mnie twój zapał. W ciągu następnych kilku dni przypłynie część naszej floty. Dostarczymy ci map i informacji na temat twoich nowych przeciwników oraz oręż i twojego prywatnego doradcę, który będzie przekazywał ci instrukcje od naszego pana. - powiedziała postać i wyszła, a pozostali wojownicy podążyli za nim. Zgodnie ze słowami tajemniczej postaci, w ciągu tygodnia pojawiła się zapowiedziana flota oraz osobisty doradca, którym okazał się osobnik odpowiedzialny za śmierć Edwarda. Wraz z całą flotą, która zadokowała w pobliżu Londynu pojawiły się oddziały Chaosu. Odziani w czarne płaszcze z fioletowymi detalami i dzierżący umagicznioną broń wojownicy wylali się ze swoich okrętów i zakwaterowali się na podgrodziu zamku nowego króla. - Miały być statki i informacje. Nie było mowy o waszych wojownikach. - przypomniał Henryk. - Potraktuj to jako premię, mój pan ma nadzieję, że na nią zasłużysz. - odparł tajemniczy doradca. - Jak cię zwą? - spytał król zasiadając na tronie. - Aenye Addan. Przekładając na wasz język będzie to znaczyć tyle co Ognisty Tancerz, lecz masz posługiwać się imieniem w moim języku. - powiedział doradca. - A wasz, nasz pan? Do niego też mam jakoś się zwracać? - zapytał lekko ignorującym tonem. - Ty nie jesteś godzien przemawiać do Pana. To moje zadanie. - sprostował. - Niech ci będzie. Jakie to zadanie przygotował nasz Pan? - spytał teatralizując wypowiedź. - Wraz z Germanami macie najechać na Franków i odnaleźć starożytne ruiny naszego ludu. - odparł ze spokojem w głosie Aenye Addan. - Z Germanami? Czemu mieliby się zgodzić na paktowanie z nami? - zapytał zbity z tropu Henryk. - Z tego powodu, dla którego ty nie chciałeś się z nami bratać. Ja jestem uosobieniem spokoju, opanowania i koncentracji. Moją domeną jest dyplomacja oparta na zyskach dla obu stron. Jednak do Germanów kto inny pojechał z poselstwem. - wyjaśnił z charakterystyczną już dla siebie powagą. - Kto? - spytał po chwili Bryt. - Moje kompletne przeciwieństwo. - odparł zwięźle i spojrzał w stronę otwartych drzwi. ///Germańska Hala Zgromadzeń/// - Zatem ustalmy jeszcze raz. - odezwał się najtęższy spośród wodzów germańskich. - Ustawimy nasze wojska na tym odcinku frontu i uderzymy z całą siłą wgłąb państwa Franków. Następnie- - Panie! Coś straszliwego nadchodzi! - krzyknął posłaniec wbiegając do hali. - Przejdź do rzeczy! Jesteśmy w trakcie ważnej narady wojennej. - odparł siedzący po prawicy mówiącego. - Musicie to zobaczyć na własne oczy. - powiedział posłaniec i wybiegł, a wodzowie po kolei opuszczali budynek patrząc w morze. Na wodzie dało się zauważyć kilka okrętów. Nawet najstarsze wilki morskie nie poznawały zdobień i emblematów na statkach, które pojawiły się znikąd. Nagle rozległ się huk, a po nim świst. W taflę wody uderzyła błyskawica, a w miejscu trafienia otworzyła się czarna jak Nocna Furia wyrwa. Po chwili z owej szczeliny wyłonił się dziób okrętu, a po nim reszta jednostki. W ułamku sekund rozpętała się burza. Błyskawice uderzały kolejno w morską wodę, która pozostawała spokojna. Kolejne szczeliny otwierały przejście dla nieznanych najeźdźców. W miarę jak na horyzoncie pojawiały się kolejne statki, pierwsze już dobijały do brzegów. Wszyscy ze strachem czekali, aż pierwsi przeciwnicy pojawią się na lądzie. Pierwsza postać, która zeszła na suchy ląd, była odziana w czarny płaszcz z zielonymi zdobieniami. - Witajcie zacni Germanie! - zawołała postać. - Chciałbym rozmówić się z waszymi starszymi! - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?! - krzyknął do intruza jeden z członków rady schodząc na dół. - Jestem Deithwen. Na wasze to będzie Biały Płomień. Przybywam z poselstwem mego Pana. Żąda on od was posłuszeństwa i bezwzględnego podporządkowania się jego woli. - odparł wojownik wychodząc wprzód. - A jak się nie zgodzimy, to co? Zmusisz nas?! - krzyknął inny członek starszyzny, po czym rozległy się śmiechy wśród wojowników. - Owszem. - powiedział pod nosem i pstryknął palcami, a z okrętów rzucili się do ataku wojownicy Chaosu. Załopotały czarne płaszcze z fioletowymi detalami. W ruch poszły kosy, siekiery, miecze i włócznie. Czarna chmara zalała nieprzygotowanych Germanów, którzy dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zdołali zorientować się w sytuacji. Podjęli wtedy walkę, która była skazana na porażkę od momentu, gdy poseł Chaosu zszedł ze statku. Skoro o nim mowa. Czarna postać odrzuciła płaszcz odkrywając... nic. Jego ciała prawie nie było widać. Jedyne co można było zauważyć to kości pokryte dziwną mgłą, która nadawała wojownikowi ludzkie kształty. Była też wyjątkowo twarda jak na mgłę. Wojownik dobył swych dwóch zakrzywionych mieczy i z szaloną rządzą mordu w oczach rzucił się w wir walki. Pod jego naporem załamywały się linie obrony Germanów. Czarni wojownicy wyrzynali każdego, kto stanął im na drodze do Hali Zgromadzeń. Po niecałych 15 minutach armia pod wodzą Białego Płomienia stanęła przed ostatnimi ocalałymi członkami rady. - I co teraz?! - zapytał z uśmiechem, który wymalowany był na jego masce. - Jesteście gotowi złożyć broń, czy posmakować naszej?! - Poddajemy się. - odparł stojący na przedzie i rzucił broń w kierunku Deithwena, a po nim cała reszta. - Cieszy mnie taki obrót spraw. - powiedział wojownik i zerwał płaszcz stojącego obok włócznika, który w mgnieniu oka wyparował tak jak jego broń. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich okrycie zmieniło kolor z fioletowego na zielony chwilę po tym, jak poseł Chaosu je przywdział. - A teraz. Szykujcie się do wojny z Frankami! Dzięki naszej pomocy zdołacie pokonać te barbarzyńskie bestie, a przy okazji będziecie mogli wykazać się lojalnością wobec swojego nowego władcy. Niech żyje Pan! - krzyknął Deithwen odchodząc, a zawturowały mu setki mrocznych wojowników. - Co teraz? - spytał jeden z Germanów. - Teraz? Będziemy im służyć. - odparł najstarszy członek rady, który póki co siedział cicho. '///???///' Mroczne płomienie w różnych kolorach płonęły w koksownikach, których żar nie zagasał od setek cykli. Były to jedyne źródła światła w komnacie, a wysokie sklepienie potęgowało echo. Próg masywnych drzwi przekroczyły dwie postaci. Jedna w czarnej szacie z zielonymi detalami, a druga z czerwonymi. - Aenye Addan. Deithwen. Wnoszę, że zadanie wykonane. - rozbrzmiał potężny głos z głębi sali. - W innym wypadku nawet byśmy tu nie wracali Panie. - odezwał się pierwszy. - To bolało. Mówisz jakbyś nas nie znał Panie. - dodał drugi. - Deithwen, waż swoje słowa. - upomniał go Aenye Addan. - Wybacz świętoszku, ale ten diabeł naprawdę lubi igrać z ogniem. - powiedział i zaśmiał się. - Z ogniem? Na przykład tym? - spytał Pan i jednym ruchem dłoni przygasił płonący po jego prawicy zielony ogień. - Rozumiem już o co ci chodzi Panie. Wybacz mą nieuprzejmość. - odezwał się Deithwen i skłonił czując, jak opuszczają go siły. - Aenye Addan. Jak idą przygotowania do inwazji na Franków? - zapytał Pan ponownie rozpalając zielony płomień. - W ciągu kilku miesięcy powinniśmy być w stanie nauczyć tych śmiertelników jak posługiwać się naszą bronią i przygotować ich do ataku. - odparł z poważnym tonem. - Wracajcie zatem do swoich obowiązków i nie zapomnijcie, że nie jesteście niezastąpnieni. Na stanowisko kapitana ostrzy sobie zęby nie mała ilość generałów. - powiedział do odchodzących i ponownie zamarł. '///Osada Berk///' Słońce nieubłaganie zbliżało się do oczu śpiącego bruneta, który spał w jednym z namiotów. Gdy w końcu snop światła padł na jego oczy, ten nie miał wyboru jak tylko się obudzić. Wyszedł z namiotu i przeciągnął się. Widział jak ludzie nowego starego wodza Berserk składają swoje pole namiotowe i szykują się do opuszczenia wyspy. Gdy wszyscy byli już spakowani Czkawka przypomniał sobie o pewnym drobnym szczególe. Wymknął się ukradkiem i wślizgnął do swojego pokoiku w kuźni Pyskacza. Stamtąd zabrał swoje projekty, które zdążyły już pokryć się kurzem. Widocznie od jego rzekomej śmierci nikt nie miał serca tutaj zaglądać. Włożył plany pod strój, a następnie po kryjomu opuścił warsztat swego niegdysiejszego przyjaciela. Wrócił do portu w sam raz na pożegnanie. - Jesteś wreszcie. No ile można na ciebie czekać? - spytał Gist, który stał oparty o główny maszt okrętu flagowego. - Nie musieliście czekać. W razie czego mam przecież smoki, które mogłyby mnie podrzucić. - odparł brunet i wszedł na pokład. - Wszyscy są. Odbijamy od brzegu! Kurs na wyspę Berserk! - krzyknął wódz, a okręt zaczął się oddalać od portu. Blondwłosa wojowniczka była obecna przy odprawie gości z innej wyspy. Zdążyła już opanować swoje szalejące z żalu serce, lecz tylko chwilowo jak miała się niedługo przekonać. Z ceremonii wróciła prosto do swojego domku na uboczu. Weszła do środka i od razu zauważyła otwarte okno, a po chwili dostrzegła także leżącą na stole karteczkę. Po bliższej inspekcji dostrzegła, że na kartce leży także naszyjnik. A dokładniej - druga połowa jej naszyjnika. W tym momencie wiedziała już kto jest adresatem listu. Nawet nie raczyła go przeczytać. Po prostu zwinęła go w kulkę i ukryła w najbardziej niedostępnym miejscu tak, żeby nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Następnie zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i na nowo... rozpłakała... ///Morze/// Delikatna bryza w połączeniu z zachodzącym słońcem dawały Czkawce złudne uczucie spokoju, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało. Brunet stał na dziobie okrętu flagowego i czekał. Sam nie wiedział na co. Na koniec? Na początek? Na pytania? A może na odpowiedzi? Zamknął oczy i zrobił wolny wydech. - Długo będziesz się tak przyglądać, czy tu podejdziesz? - powiedział otwierając oczy. - Nie chciałem ci przerywać. - odparł podchodząc do niego Gist. - O co chciałeś zapytać? - zapytał brunet patrząc w dal. - Co teraz masz zamiar zrobić? - zadał pytanie, które długo nurtowało zarówno jego, jak i stojącego obok młodzieńca. - Teraz? Teraz stworzę dom. Dla nas i całego Bractwa. A potem... potem się zobaczy. - powiedział i poklepał Gista po ramieniu. - Pomożesz mi? Zbudowanie fortecy w pojedynkę byłoby nie lada wyzwaniem. - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie sądzisz, że we dwóch też możemy nie dać rady? - spytał lekko rozbawiony siepacz. - To może we trzech? - odezwał się stojący za nimi Frost. - Słyszałem, że mogłaby wam się przydać drobna pomoc. Może będę mógł coś na to poradzić jak już wrócimy. - zaproponował wódz opuszczając swoją kajutę i stając wraz z pozostałą trójką. - Z chęcią przyjmiemy twoją pomoc wodzu. - odparł Furia. - Lecz wpierw wróćmy na twoją wyspę. 'Rozdział 4. ///Osada Berserk/// Flota składająca się z trzech okrętów wpłynęła do portu na Berserk wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Ze statków zszedł wódz, dwójka siepaczy, najbardziej godny zaufania Łowca Królewski oraz dwa smoki - Czteroskrzydły oraz Nocna Furia. Ludzie wpierw pierzchali przed straszliwą bestią, pomiotem burzy i błyskawic. Jednak widząc jej przyjazne nastawienie niektórzy zdołali się przełamać i podejść bliżej. Musieli oni przyznać, że przebywanie w tak bliskim sąsiedzctwie Nocnej Furii było nie lada przeżyciem. Zabójcy pozostali na dworze wodza jeszcze kilkanaście dni dopóki całe potrzebne zaopatrzenie nie zostało załadowane na statki transportowe. Wielu mężczyzn oraz kobiet zgodziło się pomóc siepaczom w budowie ich fortecy na nowo odkrytej przez Czkawkę wyspie. Wśród chętnych był także Frost, który za pozwoleniem swego wodza mógł opuścić wyspę i udać się z Furią oraz Gistem. Jeśli chodzi o Heatherę, to postanowiła ona zostać jeszcze na Berserk ze swoją nową przyjaciółką Mirą - córką wodza. Nadszedł w końcu ranek, w którym Bractwo miało na nowo się odrodzić. Dwie ubrane w długie czarne szaty postacie otwierały kolumnę, w której kroczyli gotowi do pracy robotnicy wraz ze swoimi rodzinami. W porcie czekało na nich kilkanaście statków obładowanych zapasami. - I co ty na to? - spytał z dumą w głosie Gist. - Nasze imiona zostaną zapamiętane, jako dwoje pierwszych członków, którzy doprowadzili do ponownego rozkwitu Bractwa. - Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Najpierw trzeba to wszystko zbudować, a potem będzie czas na świętowanie. - upomniał go Czkawka. - No patrzcie państwo. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mój przyjaciel, a twój mentor mówił o tobie jako cytuję: "nieodpowiedzialnym i żywiołowym młodziku, który rzuciłby się w ogień bez zbędnego myślenia". - powiedział siepacz i uśmiechnął się. - Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Ludzie się zmieniają. - odparł Furia i dał przyjacielowi kuksańca w ramię. ///Wielka Inagua/// Okręty pojedynczo wpływały do zatoki na wyspie. Pasażerowie podziwiali niewiarygodne widoki dwóch masywnych skał "strzegących" dostępu do piaszczystej plaży. Flota zadokowała przy brzegu, a ludzie zaczęli pojedynczo zeskakiwać na suchy ląd. Jedni pomagali drugim, a trzeci już planowali. - Czeka nas masa roboty, prawda? - spytał swoich już ludzi Czkawka. - Tak! - odpowiedziały mu głosy ze statków. - No to bierzmy się do pracy! - krzyknął Gist, a po nim powtórzyli radośnie i z zapałem inni. - Pora trochę się pomęczyć. - skwitował Frost i wszyscy zabrali się zgodnie do pracy. ///Gdzieś wysoko/// - Jesteś już. - odezwał się głos w komunikatorze. - Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście pięter. - odparła łapiąc oddech i nie zatrzymując się w biegu. Wzięła duży rozpęd, po czym złapała się wystającego prętu zbrojeniowego, który zdołał utrzymać jej ciężar. Następnie zwisając nad tętniącym życiem miastem zaczęła wspinać się po wystających elementach nowego wieżowca. Łapała się niedokończonych okien, podłóg i innych rzeczy, które pozwalały jej dostać się coraz wyżej i wyżej - prosto do jej celu. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazła się na dachu. Starła pot z czoła rękawem swojej czarno-czerwonej bluzy i rozejrzała się wokół. Wszędzie walały się pręty zbrojeniowe, kaski i różnorakie narzędzia. Był także wielki dźwig stojący centralnie na środku dachu, więc nie dało się go przegapić. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i korzystając z pędu jaki miała wskoczyła nań. Teraz czekało ją najtrudniejsze zadanie. Zaczęła wspinać się na ramię dźwigu, które wystawało niemal całą długością poza bryłę budynku. Szła powoli i ostrożnie, dokładnie stawiając każdy krok. Jedna zła decyzja, ułamek sekundy i cały plan mógłby wziąć w łeb. Nie był to jednak jej pierwszy wypad, więc po dłuższej chwili znalazła się na końcu wysięgnika. Spojrzała w dół i podziękowała w duchu rodzicom, że nie ma lęku wysokości. Stojąc praktycznie na dachu świata nie mogła nie wpaść w zadumę i zaczęła podziwiać panoramę miasta pogrążonego w ciemności, którą rozświetlały barwne reklamy oraz światła w domach i mieszkaniach. Z zadumy wybudziło ją dopiero nawoływanie w słuchawce. - Jesteś tam?! - zapytał męski głos. - Co? A tak! Jestem. Sorka, ale odpłynęłam. - tłumaczyła się dziewczyna. - Ehh... Mniejsza z tym. Pamiętasz jaki jest plan? - spytał koordynator. - Tak. Czekam aż zgasną światła i skaczę. - powiedziała patrząc na docelowy budynek. - Generatory odpalą się 5 minut po awarii zasilania, więc musisz się sprężać. Pokój dyrektora jest na najwyższym piętrze. Gdy zdobędziesz dane wskocz na schody pożarowe i zejdź jak najniżej, a potem przez budynek do garażu. Tam się spotkamy. - wyłożył resztę planu i zamilkł. Po chwili światła w jednym z wieżowców całkowicie zgasły. Dziewczyna naciągnęła kaptur swojej bluzy, a następnie wykonując efektowne salto - zeskoczyła z dźwigu. Zaczęła liczyć w pamięci, a po chwili pociągnęła za linkę plecaka, który okazał się być spadochronem. Dziewczyną lekko szarpnęło, lecz ona wciąż była skupiona. Kontrolując prędkość i kierunek spadania wylądowała na dachu wieżowca. Wykonała przewrót podczas którego zdjęła plecak i zyskała trochę prędkości. Wbiegła barkiem w drzwi i jak burza wpadła do budynku. Jednak drzwi nie były jej jedyną ofiarą tej nocy. Zbiegając po schodach podciągnęła prawy rękaw i wysunęła ostrze, które zabłyszczało czerwienią. Pokonując kolejne korytarze i mijając drzwi napotykała zdezorientowanych strażników, którzy padali ugodzeni jej ukrytym orężem. Migiem odnalazła biuro i zamknęła drzwi. Przeskoczyła biurko przejeżdżając po nim pośladkami i kucnęła szybko przeszukując szuflady. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie odnalazła ukryty przełącznik. Szafka za jej plecami ruszyła się i odsłoniła ukryty pokój. Dziewczyna weszła tam czym prędzej i rozejrzała w około. Dostrzegła gablotkę, której zawartość mogła być przydatna na dłuższą metę, więc stłukła szybę i zabrała owy przedmiot, a następnie podeszła do biurka, które znajdowało się w pokoju. Leżał na nim raport dotyczący transferu obiektu znanego jako 6-2-7. Chociaż sformułowania więzień tudzież królik doświadczalny bardziej oddawałyby naturę podmiotu. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że za około 150 sekund miały włączyć się światła. I tyle czasu miała dziewczyna na ucieczkę. Biegiem opuściła tajny pokój i rozbijając szybę wskoczyła na schody pożarowe. Następnie zaczęła po nich zbiegać przeskakując po kilka stopni. W ten sposób pokonała ok. 15 pięter, lecz na wysokości 15 metrów nad ziemią skończyły się schody. Dziewczyna na powrót zapuściła się do wnętrza budynku i zaczęła biec jego korytarzami. Znalazła klatkę schodową i nią zbiegła aż do piwnicy. Wywarzyła drzwi wbiegając w nie barkiem, na którym wisiała stalowa płyta z niewidocznym w cieniu symbolem. W oddali usłyszała odgłos odpalanego silnika. Migiem pobiegła w kierunku źródła dźwięku i dotarła do masywnej, opancerzonej furgonetki. Szybko wsiadła przez otwarte tylne drzwi. - Gaz do dechy! - krzyknęła do kierowcy zamykając drzwi. Ten tylko kiwnął głową i wgniótł pedał gazu w podłogę. Przebił się przez szlaban i wyjechał na szosę. - Dokąd teraz? - spytał koncentrując się na drodze. - Do dziupli. - odpowiedziała lekko zdyszana dziewczyna i usiadła na ławce. - Masz to? - padło pytanie z ust koordynatora akcji. - Trzymaj. - odparła podając mu dokumenty oraz pendrive, który zwinęła z biura. - A to taki prezent. - dodała kładąc na biurku dodatkową parę ukrytych ostrzy. - A niech mnie. - mruknął zdumiony i zaczął oglądać znalezisko. - Czerwone. Takich nie znajduje się zbyt często. - W końcu nie napadaliśmy na pierwszego lepszego agenta, prawda? - podsumowała dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Koniec. Tak oto napotkał nas koniec "Płonących Zniczy". Postanowiłem wrzucić wam cały rozdział naraz, żebyście mieli co poczytać jako, że zapewne większość z was (nikt tego nie przeczyta...) ma od wczoraj wolne. Tak jak zażyczyła sobie Trollka - dopóki ona nie skończy wytykać mi błędów ortograficzno-logiczno-gramatyczno-interpunkcyjnych nie będzie wam (i tak nikt tu nie zagląda...) dane poczytać "Iskry Nadziei". Przygotowałem też dla was coś specjalnego - a oto i to coś specjalnego. Iskra Nadziei '''Rozdział 1. ''///Najważniejsze momenty historii minionej/// - Czy ty Astrid Hofferson przyrzekać być dobrym, odpowiedzialnym, troskliwym i odważnym wodzem? - zabrzmiał potężny głos Stoicka Ważkiego. - Przyrzekam. - odparła krótko blondynka z długimi złotymi lokami zaplecionymi w warkocz. - Czy przyrzekasz nigdy nie porzucić swoich ludzi i stawiać ich potrzeby ponad własne? - Przyrzekam. - A czy ktoś z was ma coś przeciwko, aby ta młoda kobieta została waszym wodzem? - ostatnie pytanie skierowane zostało do zgromadzonych w Twierdzy wikingów. Gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza, kontynuował. - Zgodnie z obowiązującym na naszej wyspie prawem ja, Stoick Ważki, mianuję Astrid Hofferson moją następczynią i przyszłym wodzem Berk! Gratuluję. - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ciszej, jednak wystarczająco głośno, aby usłyszała go Astrid. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała po sali. Najbliżej stali jej rodzice wraz z jej młodym braciszkiem. Zaraz za nimi Pyskacz oraz Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki. Cała sala bez wyjątku biła brawa i wznosiła okrzyki na jej cześć. Po dłuższej chwili dostrzegła pod ścianą delegację z wyspy Berserk. Wódz wraz ze swoją córką i kilkoma zbrojnymi przypłynęli dnia poprzedniego, aby osobiście złożyć jej gratulacje oraz życzenia. Była jeszcze jedna delegacja - z Bractwa Archipelagu. Astrid nie była do końca pewna, kim byli ci ludzie, jednak jednego była pewna. Wśród nich - odziany w czarną zbroję ze złotymi zdobieniami - był Czkawka. I to właśnie na nim zatrzymała swój wzrok. On też na nią patrzył, była tego pewna, a przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nawet się do niej uśmiechnął. Większość z was zapewne zastanawia się z jakiej paki Astrid zostaje następcą Stoicka? No cóż... kto zna Sączysmarka? Wszyscy. Kto uważa, że jest nieodpowiedzialny, lekkomyślny, nadęty i samolubny? Wszyscy oprócz niego, jego ojca i bliźniaków, którzy nie znają znaczenia nawet połowy epitetów użytych do opisania bruneta. - No i co Gist, udało nam się. - odezwał się szatyn stojąc nad bramą, która prowadziła do siedziby Bractwa Archipelagu. Z tego oto punktu można było podziwiać wielką osadę, która rozciągała się od stromego zbocza góry, w którym wykuto twierdzę, aż po piaszczystą plażę, do której przybili kilka lat temu. Efektywnie zaprojektowane i wzniesione domy, które zapewniały dach nad głową dla rzemieślników, rybaków, rolników, zakonników... Studnie, które zaopatrywały mieszkańców w najczystszą wodę prosto z głębi ziemi... Port, w którym cumowały okręty Bractwa oraz kutry rybackie... Pola, na których pszenica złociła się w promieniach słońca i zapowiadała obfite plony, które zapewnią wyspie żywność na cały rok. Sama twierdza natomiast, wykuta wewnątrz góry, górowała nad wszystkim co wzniesiono. Jej wielkie sale, w których zakonnicy trenowali, ucztowali, pogłębiali wiedzę, uczyli się przydatnych receptur, lub po prostu odpoczywali. Zbrojownie, w których rzędami wisiały oręże wytworzone przy użyciu tajemniczego surowca zwanego gronkielowym żelazem, którego recepturę swego czasu Czkawka opracował wraz z Pyskaczem. Podczas prac we wczesnym okresie zakładania osady, natknięto się na grotę, w której żyły Szeptozgony. Czkawka zdołał oswoić smoki, które nie tylko pomogły w drążeniu tuneli, ale również dostarczały łusek, które - jak to później się okazało - wydawały świszczący dźwięk, jeśli rozpędzone do odpowiedniej prędkości, a odpowiednio przygotowane - nadawały się na śmiercionośne groty do strzał, które nie tylko zabijały, lecz siały strach w sercach wrogów, który za każdym razem słysząc świst modlił się, aby to nie w jego stronę wymierzona była strzała. - A no udało, ale to przede wszystkim twoja zasługa. - stwierdził Gist stając obok Furii. - Chyba uzgodniliśmy jakiś czas temu, że to wszystko, - powiedział wskazując na osadę poza murami twierdzy, - to owoc pracy zespołowej? - Ale zespół potrzebuje przywódcy. Tak samo jak Bractwo potrzebuje mistrza. - odparł Gist i spojrzał na Czkawkę. - Rozmawialiśmy o tym, nie chcę tej posady. - Owszem, rozmawialiśmy, ale nie masz wyboru. Ludzie ci ufają i pokładają w tobie nadzieję. Nadzieję na rozkwit Bractwa. Każdy jeden wiking mieszkający na tej wyspie podążył tu za tobą i jeśli powiesz, to podążą jeszcze dalej. - Muszę to przemyśleć. - skwitował krótko szatyn i udał się do twierdzy. Starszy siepacz został na zewnątrz i podziwiając zachód słońca widoczny między dwiema "wieżami" skalnymi uśmiechnął się, znając już odpowiedź swojego przyjaciela na zadane mu pytanie. '''A tak sobie postanowiłem wrócić... xD Dla tych co jeszcze tu zaglądają. Polecam wcześniej podany link, który jest aktualnie podany poniżej. Na ową wikię przybyła cała Zwariowana Ekipa i rozpoczęła już swoją działalność.' Wspomniany powyżej link. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania